Aftershock
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Takes place right before the end of the season two episode "Perdition". Spoilers for the books inside, just be forwarned. It has Richard/Kahlan, and Cara/Leo
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Seeker, and this is a mixture of the books and the show. Just the first two books so far, though, I am about 2/3rds of the way finished with **_**Stone of Tears. **_**So if you haven't read that or **_**Wizard's First Rule**_**, you might be lost in some parts. It is Richard/Kahlan and Cara/Leo heavy though. It begins right before the end of the episode in season two called **_**Perdition**_**. And it keeps with the season two storyline of finding the **_**Stone of Tears. **_**So thanks for reading!**_

Aftershock

By Julia

Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander was watching Nikki trying to kill Leo, and immediately killed her with wizard's fire. Richard Rahl and Kahlan Amnell watched with fascination. Kahlan then walked up to Richard and they immediately kissed, long and deep. Zedd smiled. He knew that they thought they couldn't be together. Zedd knew they could. He wanted them to find out themselves. Kahlan's Confessor powers weren't going to work on Richard because her powers dealt with love. Richard loved her completely and unconditionally. Her powers weren't going to work on him. As long as he didn't have any doubts about his love for Kahlan, or Kahlan's love for him, the magic was going to have no effect on him whatsoever.

Cara Mason had run to Leo's side. She and Leo had formed a relationship of sorts. When she got to his side, he was getting up. She had started to really like him despite her better judgement. She was a Mord'Sith, dammit. She wasn't supposed to develop feelings. She'd been changing since she had started serving the new Lord Rahl, even though he had refused the post. Cara stopped once she had gotten to him, and instead of kissing him like she'd wanted to since their tryst, she asked, ''You alright, Leo?'' She tried to make it sound as if she was unconcerned.

Leo smiled. He knew that Cara was starting to really like him, as he was her. ''Yes, Cara, I'm fine. Are you alright?'' His gaze dropped to her two Agiels on her hip. He almost wanted her to use them on him. It was kind of sexy that she was able to carry two.

Cara tried not to blush. She really did like Leo. ''Yes, Leo, I'm alright.'' She turned to the wizard. She really was grateful that he saved Leo. ''So, Zedd, great job with taking out Nikki.'' She tried to sound nonchalant.

Zedd's long white hair was blowing in the wind. He smiled at her. He knew how she felt about Leo. ''Thanks, Cara. I just didn't want her to kill our new Seeker.''

Richard looked on, his arm tightly around Kahlan. He wanted to take the mantle of Seeker back, but he didn't want to ask Leo to just give it up. That wouldn't be right of him. He didn't want to take away being the Seeker from Leo.

Leo caught the look that Richard gave him. He was fine if Richard wanted to take the sword back, as long as they let him stay there with Cara. He wasn't sure how to bring it up. Finally he said, ''So, Richard, now that you're back, you can be the Seeker again. I'm fine if you want to take the sword back. As long as I get to stay here with Cara.'' He looked at her, and she tried not to blush again.

Richard shared a look with Kahlan. He wasn't sure what to say. He did want to be Seeker again. He didn't know how to say it since he didn't want to sound rude. He held Kahlan closer, and said, ''If you don't mind, Leo, I'd love to be the Seeker again.''

Zedd named Richard Seeker again, and they set off. They were supposed to meet Chase and Rachel at Adie's. Zedd wanted to touch base with Adie about the Stone of Tears. They had to get to it before the Keeper did.

They stopped for the night and began to set up camp. Richard and Kahlan could hardly take their eyes off each other. They had missed each other while Richard had been gone. They didn't want to let each other out of their sight, lest the other one disappear.

Cara watched them, not sure if she thought it was cute or annoying. She stole a quick glance at Leo, and then looked away. She wished she could talk to Kahlan about how she felt about Leo. She didn't want to acknowledge that she had feelings for him.

Zedd was watching it all from his seat on his log. He was impatient to begin eating. Leo was getting ready to fix the rabbits they had killed for supper. Zedd was munching on an apple as he sat there. He knew that Cara was itching to talk about Leo with Kahlan, she kept giving her longing glances. Kahlan wasn't noticing, she was keeping her eyes on Richard. Zedd longed to tell them what he knew.

Finally Cara spoke up. ''So, Zedd, you think this Adie person that your friend Chase knows will help us find the Stone?'' Her uneven blond hair was falling around her face.

Zedd turned towards her, surprised. Glad she was asking though, he said, ''Yes. She may have knowledge about its existance.'' He finished his apple and tossed the core in the fire.

Richard was finishing up laying out his bedroll, and he joined Zedd by the log. ''So how long is it going to take to get there? Aren't we pretty far? She's nearly to Westland.'' He took a sip of water.

Zedd nodded. ''Yes, it will take some days but we must get to her. It may take a long time. But it can't be helped, she may have pertinent information. Plus I want to catch up with Chase and Rachel, make sure they're alright.'' Chase was a friend from Westland who had helped them get to the boundary when they were trying to defeat Darken Rahl, and Rachel was a ten year old girl whom Zedd had helped escape from Princess Violet. Chase had agreed to adopt her. He already had young ones at home that would love to have a new sister.

Kahlan and Richard had found Rachel in the woods. They had gotten to know her well. Zedd had given her the box of Orden and had told her to find them. Chase had been with them. Rachel had taken to him quickly. She'd had to warm up a bit to Kahlan. She had also taken to Richard quite quickly. Kahlan and Richard had both loved Rachel. She said, ''I'm sure they're fine, Zedd. Chase can protect himself and Rachel.''

She cast a glance at Richard, wondering if they were now going to talk about the fact that Richard was a wizard. Nikki had been after his Han, and he hadn't given in. She found her hand touching his unexpectedly. He didn't shy away from the contact.

Cara was the one who brought it up, to Kahlan's surprise. ''So, Richard, you going to be a powerful wizard now?'' She cast a glance at him from behind a sheen of blond hair.

Richard's beard was pretty full, and his hair had gotten longer. He had thought it tempting to give his Han to Nikki, but in the end, he'd decided that it was best to keep it. It could only help in the fight against the Keeper. ''Well, I'd imagine so, Cara. I managed to keep Nikki from getting my Han.''

Zedd looked up in surprise. ''You managed to escape the Sisters of the Light with your Han intact? They are in the business of stealing Hans from wizards they train there. Good job, Richard.'' He beamed at his grandson with pride. He had been after him to be a wizard before the Sisters had shown up anyway.

Richard nodded. ''I know, I should never have gone with them. They used a Rada'Han on me. I never wanted them to use one on me. Not after Denna tortured me with that collar.'' He squeezed Kahlan's hand to let her know he wasn't upset with her. They hadn't known what the Sisters were, he couldn't blame her for asking him to go. He knew that she hadn't been able to bear the thought of living in a world without him.

Leo had finished with the rabbits and started passing it out on the plates. As he handed Cara her plate, their hands touched. She blushed and turned away. Leo smiled to himself. It wouldn't be long until he had her for himself. He said, ''So thanks for letting me travel with you. I'd love to fight the Keeper with you.''

Richard gave him a smile as he began cutting up his rabbit. Kahlan looked upset that his hand had left hers. He said, ''We're glad to have you, Leo. And Cara is, aren't you, Cara?'' He had noticed the looks she'd been giving him since they'd left the Palace of the Prophets.

Cara gave him a Mord'Sith death look. She was upset about that. If _Richard _could tell, with all his mooning over Kahlan, then she was making it too obvious. ''I don't know what you're talking about, Richard.'' She said through gritted teeth.

Kahlan wasn't really listening to the conversation. She was watching Richard. She could hardly believe she had almost lost him. They'd almost not gotten him out of the Valley. She didn't know what she would have done if she had lost Richard. She would have been very respondent, she knew that for sure. She happened to catch Cara looking at her, and she wondered what that was all about.

After they finished eating, Cara decided she was going to try and talk to Kahlan about Leo. She had to get some of it out. This talking about your emotions thing was new to her. But she wanted to have help sorting it all out. And she did consider Kahlan one of her friends. She walked up to her with her purposeful stride. ''Kahlan, may I speak to you?''

Kahlan looked up in surprise. This must be the reason Cara had kept staring at her. ''Of course, Cara.'' She pulled her away from the boys.

Cara stared at her boots for a moment, and said, ''I need to talk to you about Leo.'' Her hair had fallen in her face again.

Kahlan pulled Cara's head up, so she was looking her in the eyes. ''Do you like Leo, Cara? He has feelings for you. He's a nice guy.'' She hoped it worked out with Leo. Cara needed someone to love her.

Cara took Kahlan's hand away but kept looking into her eyes. ''So, I already know that. Leo and I were intimate.'' She met Kahlan's eyes head on. ''Leo and I were already intimate.'' A normal person would have been embarrassed about admitting that, but Cara was not shy about sex.

Kahlan wasn't surprised. She had seen the looks between Cara and Leo. It had been inevitable. She was jealous, there wasn't going to be anything keeping Cara from being with him except Cara. She said, ''Well, how do you feel about that, Cara?''

Cara blushed a little. ''I was glad it happened. I do have feelings for him.'' She looked upset at admitting this.

Kahlan smiled at her, knowing that if she tried to give her a hug Cara would flip out. She may have changed since she had started helping Richard, but she still considered herself Mord'Sith. She would not take it well. ''That's good, Cara. You should tell him how you feel. He'll never know until you say something.''

Cara folded her arms underneath her breasts. ''I'm Mord'Sith, Kahlan. I don't know how to do any of this. And how will I know that he won't stop liking me after he sees the real me?'' She met Kahlan's eyes.

Kahlan wasn't sure what to say to that. She had often wondered that about Richard. She didn't know if he could love her without knowing the real her. ''Cara, he knows that you are Mord'Sith. And you have been a little standoffish with him. He still has feelings for you. I'm sure it will be alright. You never know until you try.'' She cast a glance at Richard, who was already sleeping in the bedroll next to hers.

Cara followed her gaze. What she said next surprised them both. ''You don't know for certain that you can't be with Richard. There could be a way, as he is always saying. And I know you don't think he loves you completely, but he does. He's already Confessed to you without you using your powers.''

Kahlan took this in, thinking. She recalled Kieran and Vivian, a Seeker and Confessor long before their time. They had been able to be together without Kieran being Confessed. Was that because he already loved Vivian completely and without provocation? She said, ''I think that's it, Cara!''

She went excitedly to Zedd, to ask him if he thought she might be right. He thankfully was still awake. ''Zedd, could Richard and I be together as Kieran and Vivian were? He wasn't Confessed after they were intimate, was he?''

Zedd smiled, glad that one of them had figured it out. Cara watched with curiosity. ''Yes, Kahlan. His love for Vivian was so complete that her power didn't effect him. He loved her completely for who she was. It gave her the ability to be with Kieran. You and Richard will be the same. He loves you as Kieran loved Vivian.''

Kahlan immediately hurried over to Richard. She shook him awake, the most excited she had ever been. ''Richard, wake up, Richard.'' She said, barely able to contain her glee.

Richard awoke, sitting up quickly. ''What, is something the matter?'' He asked, going to grab the Sword of Truth, which lay in its sheath on the other side of him.

Kahlan shook her head, taking his hands in both of hers. ''No, Richard. We can be together without worry of you being Confessed.'' She said, giving him a kiss on the mouth.

Richard kissed her back, and broke the kiss quickly. He asked, ''Why? How? I thought there wasn't any way.'' He ran his hands through her hair.

Kahlan hugged him tightly, and then pulled back. ''Because you love me fully and completely. There won't be any effect on you from my powers. We can be together, Richard.'' She ran her hands through his hair, never daring to think that she could ever be able to be with the man she loved.

Richard looked to Zedd for confirmation. Zedd nodded. Richard threw his arms around Kahlan, practically knocking her to the ground. He kissed her fiercely, not sure he'd be able to stop. They weren't actually alone.

Kahlan could hardly catch her breath, Richard was kissing her so hard. She so wished that they were alone, but they weren't. She slowly pulled away. ''Richard, we only have to stop right now. Just for right now.'' She pulled her bedroll closer and cuddled up next to him, Richard resting his chin on her head.

As Zedd, Richard and Kahlan, and Leo went to sleep, Cara got ready for the first watch. Just like that, Kahlan and Richard had figured out a way to be together. She wondered if it could be as easy for her and Leo.

The next morning, Leo and Cara awoke first. Cara tried to avoid looking at him, and ended up noticing that Richard and Kahlan were nowhere to be found. Zedd had been last on watch, so he was already awake. Cara turned to him. ''Where are Richard and Kahlan?'' She asked.

Zedd smiled. ''They awoke a little early, and headed down to the water.'' They had set up camp by a lake.

Cara sighed and made a face. Left all alone with Leo and the wizard. Great, just great.

Richard and Kahlan were kissing madly, quickly removing clothes. They had decided that this morning was the time for their first time. They'd been able to wait no longer, especially after sleeping so closely together all night long. Richard was entangling his fingers in Kahlan's hair, and Kahlan's hands were all over his back. He moaned as the kiss deepened, and Kahlan's hand undid his pants and dropped them to the ground. She grabbed him fiercely, and he gasped.

Kahlan grabbed him closer and closed her mouth on his again, her tongue colliding with his. Her hand continued its work below his waist, and he thought he might explode.

Clothes finally dispersed, they headed to the water. Kahlan plunged in first, pulling Richard behind her. She dunked him under the water, laughing. When he came back up, he returned the favor. Laughing, he pulled her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As they did, the mood turned serious again.

Richard slowly entered her, Kahlan giving a gasp at the contact. They began to rock slowly as Richard's hips began thrusting. Kahlan threw her head back, gasping. It felt better than she had ever thought it would. She could feel herself letting go, and in so doing, let out a carnal scream that she hoped their friends wouldn't hear.

Richard smiled to himself as he felt himself exploding. Kahlan gave a shudder as she hit her climax, also. They leaned together, lips meeting as they finished. He kissed her deeply and said, ''Soon we could be having a little one.'' He wiped a stray strand of black hair from his beloved's face.

Kahlan gasped, her hand going to the nape of Richard's neck. She tangled her hands in the hair she found there. Soon he was going to have to start tying it back with something. ''I didn't even think of that.''

Richard captured her mouth with his again. When the kiss broke, he said, ''Don't worry, Kahlan. It will be alright. We'll deal with it. If you are with child, we can seperate when the time comes. I am just glad we can be together.''

Smiling and satisfied, they headed out of the water. They quickly dressed and headed back to the others, hand in hand. Kahlan's long dark hair fell down her back in curly waves. Even being wet couldn't completely take away all of the curl.

They found Zedd chowing down as usual, and Cara and Leo packing their packs for the day's walk. With a kiss, Richard went to pack up their bedrolls.

Cara felt silly, but she went over to Kahlan, having finished packing. She wanted to know if Kahlan and Richard had been alright. She could guess what they had been doing, but they had been by themselves. And Cara _had_ heard a blood-curdling scream. ''So, Kahlan, um, how are things with Richard?'' She asked, trying to keep her voice as business-like as possible.

Kahlan lit iup with an ear to ear smile. ''We're so great, thanks for asking, Cara.'' Her face gave a blush, betraying her.

Cara's uneven blond hair was blowing in the wind. She decided to not embarrass her and ask her about the scream. Now that she knew things were fine, she could guess why the scream had occured. She said, ''We have some apples for breakfast.'' She said, pulling one out for Kahlan.

Kahlan took it, and tried to straighten out her long tresses. She was so glad thjat she could be with Richard. As Mother Confessor, she had thought that she would always have to be without him. She was overjoyed that she could be with him.

Cara watched Kahlan brushing out her hair. She thought Kahlan's hair was so beautiful. She knew that some people got scared by women with long hair. She missed her long Mord'Sith braid. Her Mord'Sith sisters had cut it off when they had left her for dead. She felt Leo's eyes on her and she sighed. She wished things could be easier with him. She didn't know how to express how she felt.

Zedd finished up eating, and said, '''Alright, is everyone ready to get going?'' He had already picked up his bag.

Richard helped Kahlan put her pack on, and they took hands. He watched the sun hit her, her blue eyes sparkling. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her eyes were like the ocean. He was blown away. ''Kahlan, I love you.'' He said.

Kahlan smiled at him, looking so happy. ''I love you, too, Richard.'' She said, beaming. She leaned closer to him as they all started off, Cara walking next to Leo, trying not to grab Leo's hand, like she wanted to.

Leo could feel the energy radiating off Cara as they walked along. He could see her shaking her hand, and he wondered if he was going to take hers. He decided that he would. He reached out and took Cara's hand.

Cara jumped at the contact, and her other hand went to her Agiels. Relaxing, realizing that it was just Leo, she smiled to herself. Taking her hand off the Agiel, she actually gripped Leo's hand a little tighter. She was glad that he had done that.

Leo saw the smile that played at her lips. He thought it was probably a good idea not to mention the hand holding, so he said, ''Did you sleep well, Cara?'' He took a glance at her.

Cara tried to form words, but it was hard. She was still getting used to pleasant conversations. ''Um, fine, how about you?'' She asked.

Leo smiled at her. ''Just fine. I was warm and full. And sleeping next to a beautiful woman.'' He continued to smile at Cara's preceding blush.

Kahlan and Richard were watching from behind them. They could see the sparks flying between Cara and Leo. Kahlan saw their hands joined together and smiled. She laid her head on Richard's shoulder, silently acknowledging that this was not the best choice for walking. It was going to slow them down.

Suddenly, Zedd stopped with surprising quickness. He said, ''Do you see what I see?'' There was a small knot of people, and they were all throwing fruit at someone. Cara let go of Leo's hand to get a closer look. Zedd joined her. They both exclaimed. Zedd's was, ''Bags!'' Cara's was something much more obscene.

Richard, Kahlan, and Leo all hurried forward at this. Richard is shocked into silence at who he sees covered in fruit. He saw his father. His father was Darken Rahl, and he was supposed to be dead. He said, ''How is this possible? Why isn't he at the People's Palace trying to get it back?''

Zedd said, ''Hold on, Richard. Maybe it's a spell or something. We're going to have to find out.'' He strode through the crowd. It parted for him.

Richard and Kahlan followed, Leo and Cara bringing up the rear. He followed his grandfather's wake and asked the man, ''Are you Darken Rahl?'' Pointblank.

The man looked frightened now. He shook his head rapidly. ''No. I am Walter. I just dress up like him to get money. Lots of people want to torture Darken Rahl.''

Kahlan looked unsure. He did seem to be rather jumpy and his voice was different however. ''Let's ask him something only Darken Rahl would know.'' She turned to him and pointed to Richard. ''Do you know who this man is?'' She asked.

Walter, or so he said, looked panicky. ''Um, I have no idea. I've never met him before in my life.'' He was nervously wringing his hands.

Cara was watching him closely. She'd had a very intimate relationship with Darken Rahl. She knew this man was telling the truth. ''He's speaking the truth. He is not Darken Rahl.''

Everyone turned to Kahlan for her apprasial to what Cara had deduced. As a Confessor, she was able to read people and see if they were telling the truth. She took a closer look at Walter, trying to read him. After a minute or so, she said, ''Cara's right. This man is not Darken Rahl.''

Satisfied, Zedd turned back to him. ''So is there a reason why you are risking your life, letting people think you are Darken Rahl?''

Walter felt like a child being lectured by a parent. He was very nervous and bumbling. ''I just needed some money. I have found that people like torturing Darken Rahl, especially now that the new Lord Rahl is kinder.''

They all took a glance at Richard, who rolled his eyes. Cara had a smirk on her face. She said, ''I told you it would be a good idea to take it. Seems people already know there's a new Lord Rahl.''

Richard gave her a look. ''Shut up, Cara.'' He said, using a joking tone so she would know he was kidding. ''OK. So what else do they say about the new Lord Rahl?'' He asked Walter.

Walter thought a minute. ''They also say that he defeated the real Darken Rahl. They cheer you and still do devotions every day.''

Richard shook his head. ''They don't have to do that. I guess it got ingrained in them to do it every day though.'' Kahlan squeezed his hand.

Cara said, ''When we get a chance, we should head there. Maybe you could use some of the army's help finding the stone.''

Richard could feel an arguement coming on. He tried to keep the anger in check. He looked at Cara. ''I don't want to take it, Cara. I have better things to do than be in charge of the House of Rahl.''

Cara tried to keep the argumentive tone out of her voice. ''Richard, it could only help. But ultimately it is your decision, no one can force you.'' She said.

Richard agreed. '''You're right. It's my decision. I will decide what to do about it later.'' He broke off, and then turned to Walter. '''So what are we going to do with you?'' He asked.

Before Walter could say anything else, the figure of Darken Rahl sprang to life in front of them among flames. He said, ''Let me answer that question, dear son.''

Richard pulled the Sword of Truth from his sheath, hearing the familiar ring. ''What are you doing here?'' He asked. ''What do you want?''

His father's dark hair fell to his shoulders, and he looked the same as he did in life. ''I want you to kill Walter so that I may come back to life and inhabit his body. He impersonated me in my life, it won't be hard for me to take it from him.''

Richard could hardly believe what he was hearing. ''Are you serious? I'm not going to kill Walter so you can take over his body. Walter is a human being and you are an evil son of a bitch.'' He said.

Darken Rahl was not surprised that Richard had that violent of a reaction. He was a good man, the kind of man that Darken Rahl hated. Especially since he had defeated him. ''Richard, you would deny your own father life?'' He had the smooth tone of a man who knew he was going to get what he wanted.

Richard could hardly believe that Rahl was even trying that with him. ''Are you serious? The world is better without you in it. Why would I let you come back after everything you've done to try and kill us?''

Darken Rahl was actually at a loss for words. He had to think a minute. '''I will open a rift right here right now and you can't stop me.'' He lifted a hand to begin to part the Earth.

Richard felt helpless. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't want to give in to Darken Rahl. ''Let us have a day to think about it.'' He said, trying to buy them some time.

His father gave some thought to the request. He finally decided that that would be acceptable. He had to get away from the Keeper, but he was going to have to let Richard think he had some control. ''Alright. I'll be back tomorrow.'' He disappeared in a flash of green.

Cara folded her arms. ''Well, isn't that just great. And you only bought us a little time, Richard. I can't work like this!'' She began pacing.

Kahlan turned to Zedd. ''What do you suppose we do? We can't let Darken Rahl come back.''

Zedd turned to Walter. ''Do you want a new body?'' He asked.

Walter quickly nodded his head. ''Yes. I'd give anything to have a new body. I totally and completely do not enjoy looking like Darken Rahl.''

Zedd said, ''Then we'll have to find one. We'lll have to see if we can come across some of the D'Haran army.''

Richard could feel nothing but Kahlan's hand in his. ''Well, what do you propose we do? Keep towards Adie's and hope we come across some?'' The situation seemed utterly hopeless.

Kahlan ran her free hand through Richard's hair, trying to comfort him. ''I think that's what we should do for now. We shouldn't ask for more trouble than we can handle.''

Cara looked dissatisfied with this plan. ''I don't want to throw a dagger into the plan, but we haven't got that much time. What do you propose we do about the time issue?'' Her expression was one of ''Richard, please''.

Richard knew Cara wasn't going to like what he had to say, but he was the Seeker and what he said was what they were going to do. '''We're going to do what I suggested. Keep heading towards Adie's. Maybe in the meantime I can think of something.''

They set off again, Walter joining them. Kahlan and Richard brought up the rear. Kahlan was watching Richard's face. She didn't know if she could even imagine how Richard was feeling. Especially finding out that he was a Rahl. He still insisted on being Richard Cypher. She looked at their intertwined fingers. She asked, ''What are you thinking about, Richard?''

Richard shrugged. ''I'm just thinking that we'll get through this, just like we've gotten through everything else.'' He pulled her closer, so glad that he could hold her that close. Not matter what happened with Darken Rahl and the Keeper, he and Kahlan would be together forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Later that evening, they were setting up camp. They hadn't run into any D'Harans, and things were looking grim for Walter. They had finished eating and they were all getting ready for bed.

Richard had pulled his and Kahlan's bedrolls away from everyone else's. He put them together and they lay down. Richard held Kahlan as close as he could. ''We didn't see any D'Harans today, Kahlan. What are we going to do about poor Walter? Darken Rahl is going to open up a rift if we don't do something.''

Kahlan ran her hands through Richard's hair. ''I don't know, Richard. We'll have to do something. I don't know what, but something. We can't let Darken Rahl just kill him.'' She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Richard put his arm tighter around her. ''I'm just so lost right now. And we have no idea where the Stone is.'' He ran his hand through Kahlan's hair.

Kahlan was in heaven sitting with Richard like this. She had never thought that she would be able to sit like his with him. She didn't have to worry about losing control. She wondered if they'd get to be married after they'd closed the rift. She said, ''Richard, it's like you said, we've gotten through worse. And maybe we'll find some D'Harans tomorrow.''

Richard nodded. ''Maybe.'' He kissed her forehead. ''So, what do you want to do if you are carrying a little girl?'' All Confessors had mainly female children. If a male baby was born, he had to be killed. Male Confessors couldn't handle the Confessor power. They took women as conquests. They had no compassion. Richard was sure they'd have a girl. Especially since Kahlan's sister Dennee had already had a boy. It only happened once a generation.

Kahlan shrugged. ''I will have to head home to Aydindril. I don't want to carry our baby girl while we're on the road. That wouldn't be such a good idea.'' She almost hoped she was, though. She really wanted Richard's child. It was something that she never thought she would have.

Richard nodded. ''Yes. And we should talk about getting married. Maybe we could go get married in the Mud People village.'' The Mud People were Richard and Kahlan's friends. They'd been made honorary Mud People. He knew that Kahlan would love to be married there.

Kahlan smiled. ''Maybe. We don't really have time right now. We should wait until we've closed the rift.'' She was so happy she could burst. She was finally with Richard. No matter what happened, they would be together.

Richard didn't want to wait until they closed the rift. He wanted to do it soon. He loved her and he wanted to make a commitment to her. ''I don't want to wait, Kahlan. I want to make a commitment to you. I want our life together to start as soon as possible.''

Kahlan looked at him, shocked. Most men weren't that eager. She was so lucky to have Richard. ''Really? I'd be alright with that.'' She could feel tears falling down her face.

Richard kissed them away, and kissed her on the lips. He deepened the kiss, pushing Kahlan back on her bedroll. Richard had thought to put the bedrolls far enough away. He was sliding his hand up Kahlan's leg. She gave a moan underneath him. She pulled his shirt off, tossing it lightly to the side.

Richard began to untie Kahlan's dress. She had her hands all over his back. Richard broke the kiss and began kissing her neck. Kahlan groaned again. She sat up and he pulled her dress off. He tossed it over with his shirt. Then it was off with her undergarments. Richard was getting ready to undo his pants, and Kahlan beat him to it. She slipped them off his legs and dropped them with the other clothes.

She took ahold of him again and slowly began to work on him. He groaned against her neck, where he had been kissing her. She had never been with a man before, she didn't know how she even knew what to do. It was just instinctual, she thought.

Richard was about to explode and he had to pull her hand away or they wouldn't be able to do anything. He kissed her. '''Are you ready?'' He asked, running his hand through her hair.

Kahlan met his brown eyes, looking deep into them. He looked happy. She could see it in his eyes. She nodded. ''Yes, I'm ready.'' She said, wondering if it was going to feel different since they weren't in the water.

He slowly entered her, going slowly, knowing that it wasn't in the water, and it might hurt Kahlan. He knew it was only her second time. He slowly began to thrust his hips. They began to rock together. Kahlan bit her lip to keep from screaming. It felt amazing. She loved him so much. She ran her hands up and down his back. He continued to kiss her neck as he thrust. It didn't take long before he exploded. Kahlan gave a squeak as she finished too.

Cara was still lying next to Leo, awake, and rolled her eyes as she heard the soft grunting. They weren't as far away as they thought. She cast a glance at Leo, who was knocked out. He was beautiful in Cara's eyes, and that completely scared her. She hadn't ever had actual feelings for a man. She wasn't sure what to do about it.

She rolled over, hearing the soft sounds of Richard and Kahlan finally going to sleep. She was glad that they'd found happiness. She had found the mooning over each other quite tiresome. She wondered if they were going to be able to close the rift. They didn't even know if this woman Adie knew where the stone was. Cara had doubts that she was going to be able to help them.

And this Darken Rahl thing had completely ticked her off. She didn't like being controlled by dead spirits. And she knew that Richard had to be worried that they'd found no D'Harans. Cara was hoping that they'd find some that weren't loyal to Richard. That would make things difficult. She knew that Richard didn't want to accept his throne, or the title of Lord Rahl, but it would make things so much easier. Hearing no more noises, she went to wake Leo for his watch. It was her turn to sleep.

The next morning, they all awoke bright and early. Cara slipped out from underneath her blanket, casting a glance towards Leo. He gave her a smile. She slowly smiled back and turned to Zedd. ''Do we have a plan in case we don't run into any D'Harans? I'd like for Darken Rahl to stay dead if possible.''

Zedd pulled an apple out of his bag. As he began to chow down, he replied, ''I haven't thought of anything, and I'm a brillant man. Why don't you ask Richard?'' He said, missing Cara's smirk.

Cara took his suggestion and turned to the Seeker. ''So what's the plan, Lord Rahl?'' She asked pointedly. ''We can't let Darken Rahl come back.'' She folded her arms and gave him her best Cara smirk.

Richard met her eyes as he was putting his shirt on. ''I don't _know_, Cara. I'm not sure what we're going to do if we don't run across any D'Harans.'' He didn't reprimand her for calling him Lord Rahl. He wanted to, he didn't want to take up the post of Lord Rahl. He didn't want to have to be in charge of D'Hara.

Kahlan pulled her dress together and began tying. She said, "Don't worry, Cara. Richard will think of something. He's the Seeker.'' She had complete faith in Richard. She knew that they weren't really going to bring Darken Rahl back.

Cara looked to be thinking. "You know, maybe we should let him come back.'' She stood in her Mord'Sith stance with her hand on her Agiels.

They all looked at each other in shock. Richard asked, "Are you serious, Cara? We can't let him come back. He will do the Keeper's bidding, send him more banelings.''

Cara replied, "Think about why he wants to get away from the Keeper. Maybe he made the Keeper angry and has to get away from him. Maybe we'll be harming the Keeper if we let him come back. He won't be able to convince people to be banelings in the underworld.''

Zedd was mulling over that thought. "Hm, Cara, you may have something there. Maybe he angered the Keeper or something.'' He thought that Cara was making sense.

Richard said, "Or maybe he wants to come back because he just got tired of being dead and he wants to rule D'Hara again. He could hardly believe that they were even having this discussion. His father was evil and should have to stay dead.

Cara said, "Richard, whether you like it or not, _you_ are the Master of D'Hara. _You_ are the Lord Rahl. All of D'Hara is bonded to you. They have no choice in the matter. Even if Darken Rahl comes back, he can't take back D'Hara. The magic is too strong. You are the Lord Rahl now. I told you that it was a good idea to accept the position of Lord Rahl. You've got no choice, kind of like you being the Seeker.''

Richard could not believe that no one had thought to tell him this. "So you're saying that even though I don't want to be Lord Rahl I have no choice?'' He was tired of things that he didn't want being dropped in his lap.

Cara nodded. "Yes. You have no choice. You are the new Lord Rahl. You can't just pass it off to your father, even if he does come back. I'm telling you, you should take advantage of it. You will have all of D'Hara at your disposal.''

There was a rustling in the bushes, and they all jumped to action. Cara pulled out her Agiels, Richard pulled out his sword, Kahlan grabbed her daggers, and Leo pulled out his sword. Zedd got ready to throw his Wizard's Fire. That's when two Mord'Sith stepped out of the bushes. Cara smiled, putting her Agiels away. "Berdine, Raina! I'm so glad to see you!''

Berdine had a long dark braid. She had her leather buttoned all the way up, unlike Cara. Her girlfriend Raina also wore her leather like Berdine's. She gave Cara a smile back. Berdine said, "Hello, Cara. We are here to serve Lord Rahl.''

Cara's smile dropped a little. "Why haven't you come before? I've been serving Lord Rahl for awhile now.'' She seemed wary now. She wasn't sure if they could trust Berdine and Raina. It was very odd that they were only just now coming to serve Lord Rahl.

Raina's long braid was black. She rested her hand on her Agiel. "We felt the magic. We were trying to convince D'Hara that they should follow the new Lord Rahl. We led devotions. It didn't go too badly. A lot of D'Harans believe in Lord Rahl now.'' She had a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Cara shared a look with Richard. "See, I told you. I told you it would be beneificial to be Lord Rahl. Now you have more Mord'Sith to help you." She cast a glance at Berdine and Raina.

Raina looked to Richard. "You didn't want to be Lord Rahl? Didn't Cara tell you that you have no choice? The magic is already working?'' She appraised Richard. He was quite handsome. She wondered if he was with the dark haired girl. He kept casting glances at her. Raina also wondered if they'd have to do with Lord Rahl that they'd had to do with Darken Rahl.

Richard nodded. "Yes, just now.'' He looked annoyed. "So you're here to "protect" me, as Cara thinks she is?" He couldn't imagine not being friends with Cara, but he still didn't think he needed her to protect him. That's also why Kahlan thought she was here. He didn't want either of them there to protect him. He actually liked the idea of Cara being there to help keep an eye on Kahlan for him.

Berdine gave Richard the same kind of glance that Raina had. She was sizing him up. She also thought he was quite handsome. She noticed that he no longer wore the tooth around his neck. Darken Rahl had been using it to track him. Richard must have figured it out. She nodded. "Yes, we're going to protect you. It is the purpose of a Mord'Sith to protect the Lord Rahl.'' She said.

Kahlan had a burst of inspiration. "Did you see any dead bodies along your way? We need to know. Darken Rahl is trying to come back, and we need to have somewhere for Walter's spirit to go."

Berdine and Raina had not seen Walter when they'd walked up, but they knew of his existance. They had seen him impersonate Darken Rahl before. Berdine thought for a moment. "Actually, we did. There's some dead D'Haran soldiers not far from here. Only about twenty minutes from the way we came.''

Richard looked to Walter, who brightened. "Alright, Walter, I guess you get a new body today." He looked to his grandfather. "Zedd, are you up to the challenge today?" He hoped so, they'd finally had something work out in their favor.

Zedd nodded. "Of course, Richard. Would you like to help? Begin learning to use your Han?" He knew Richard hadn't been with the Sisters long enough to really know how to use his powers.

Richard didn't think that this was the best thing to begin learning how to do. "Not this time, Zedd. It will most likely be something that is too complicated to learn right away." He said, "Alright, let's go follow Berdine and Raina to where they found the dead bodies." He began packing up. There was no time to waste.

Kahlan began helping, and cast a glance at Cara, indicating that she wanted to talk. Cara caught the glance and headed over once her bag was packed. Kahlan asked, "How well do you know Berdine and Raina?"

Cara shrugged. "Not extremely well, but I think they're telling the truth. I think all they want to do is help Richard." She knew Kahlan had had to know.

Kahlan had seemed a little relieved at hearing that. "Thank goodness. Let's still be wary, just in case. I don't want anyone to hurt Richard." She hoisted her pack on her back.

Richard turned to her, holding his hand out. "You ready, Kahlan?" He asked, smiling at her.

With that smile, it's as if nothing in the world existed but them. She found herself smiling back and taking Richard's hand. They started out behind everybody else. Kahlan loved the feel of Richard's hand in hers. She asked, "So what do you think about Berdine and Raina?"

Richard cast a glance towards them. They were at the front with Zedd and Cara. Leo and Walter were in the middle. He shrugged. "I don't know. What did Cara say? I know you asked her." He said.

Kahlan blushed a little. Richard knew her so well. She said, "She says she doesn't know them very well, but she believes that they're telling the truth. I told her I still think we need to keep an eye on them. And they must not have been any of the ones who left her for dead, or she wouldn't have greeted them so warmly.''

Richard agreed with that. "Yes, that's true. They beat her and left her for dead. I'm glad that we saved her. I shudder to think what might have happened to her." He thought of Cara as the sister he'd never had. He was glad that she was with them. She had proved invaluable to them.

Kahlan had been jealous of Cara at first. She'd thought that Cara had been in love with Richard. She'd ended up staying with them instead of heading to Aydindril so she could make sure that Richard stayed hers. She trusted Richard, but she hadn't trusted Cara. Now she thought of the woman as a friend. "Yes, that wouldn't have been good at all." She agreed.

Richard knew that Kahlan had been jealous of Cara. It had pleased him a little. He was glad that Kahlan had loved him that much. It was very flattering. "So it's agreed that we're keeping an eye on them."

Before Kahlan could reply, Leo fell back from Walter and began walking with Richard and Kahlan. "So what do you think of Berdine and Raina?" He asked them.

Richard and Kahlan gave each other a look, and then Richard said, "We think that since Cara was glad to see them, we can most likely trust them. We've decided to keep an eye on them nonetheless."

Leo thought about this for a second, and then asked, "So do you believe the whole Lord Rahl thing, too?'' He looked as if he didn't.

Richard gripped Kahlan's hand a little tighter. He didn't like the sound of Leo's tone. He replied, "Yes, of course I do. I guess I'll have to deal with that. I don't want to but I didn't want to be the Seeker at first either. Maybe I'll enjoy, like I do being the Seeker." He said, trying to keep his rage at bay.

Leo looked a little taken aback. "OK, I'm sorry, Richard. I didn't mean to upset you." Somehow knowing that there was nothing else to say, he went back to Walter.

Before Kahlan could reprimand Richard for his attitude to Leo, they had arrived at the D'Haran bodies that Berdine and Raina had found. Cara dropped to one knee to examine them. "Ok, Walter, you get to pick one." She said.

Walter knelt to peer at them with her. He took careful consideration of all the bodies. After a few minutes, he had chosen one. "There. That one." He said.

Zedd mused aloud, "So how do we go about this? Do we wait for Darken Rahl or not?" He was glad that they'd found some dead D'Harans, even though he wasn't convinced that Darken Rahl should come back.

Richard said, "I'd suggest getting what you need to be ready for the spell. Maybe by then, Darken Rahl will have shown up." He felt the two Mord'Siths eyes on him. Berdine walked over, and Richard asked, "Yes, Berdine?"

Berdine folded her arms. "Do you require any assistance, Lord Rahl? We are here to do anything you need. Although Cara should already have been seeing to your needs." She said, casting a glance at Cara, who rolled her eyes.

Richard shook his head. "No thanks, Berdine." He took a glance at Cara, and noticed she looked annoyed. He added, "And Cara helps out a lot. She is always there for me. Cara is a very loyal friend." He said, giving her a smile. She fought with herself for a minute, and then smiled back.

Berdine looked disappointed that he was so happy with Cara. She had always prided herself with being the Lord Rahl's favorite. She'd have to work on that. "Yes, Lord Rahl, I didn't mean it as an insult." She hastened to say.

Richard said, "Thanks for saying that, Berdine. It meant a lot." He turned to Kahlan. "Are we going to help Zedd if he needs it?" He just wanted a little distance. Berdine was already worrying him. He wasn't sure how to deal with being Lord Rahl and he knew that she would expect him to know.

Kahlan could tell that Richard wasn't sure what to do with Berdine and Raina. He hated the fact that he had to be the new Lord Rahl. She hoped he'd adjust, they could use that to their advantage. Richard could reach a lot of people if he was the new Lord Rahl. She squeezed his hand. "Of course. We'll ask him." She said, tugging him over to Zedd.

Cara was standing purposefully next to Zedd, one of her hands resting on her Agiels. This was her relaxed pose. For most people, it was still too on the ball and not relaxed at all. She watched Richard's face as he asked Zedd if he needed help gathering ingredients for the spell. She said, "Are you alright, Richard?" She knew it was bothering him. She was willing to tell him anything he needed or wanted to know.

Richard turned to Cara. "I'm fine, Cara. Just a little overwhelmed. Not sure how to deal with this Lord Rahl thing." He paused, and then asked, "What do I do, Cara? I don't know anything about being Lord Rahl. I don't know anything about being D'Haran. I'm from Westland."

Cara met Zedd's eyes. They shared a look. Cara said, "Well, Richard, you need to realize that you aren't going to get opposition from any of the D'Harans. The bond is so strong. You won't have to worry about anyone not doing exactly as you ask. They will help you on your quest if you so desire. You don't realize how much this can help you. Is there anything specific that you want to know?'' She was very aware of Berdine and Raina staring at them. She knew that Berdine was going to be very jealous of her relationship with Richard. Berdine had always prided herself on being close with the Lord Rahl.

Before Richard could say anything, Darken Rahl appeared in a flash of green. "So I see you're getting ready to perform the ritual." He said, his long brown hair framing one of the most handsome faces that any of the Midlands had ever seen. It was sad that he was so evil. "And what's this about you being Lord Rahl?'' He asked.

Berdine and Raina stepped forward. "Richard is your son, Lord Rahl. He is the new Lord Rahl, and there is nothing you can do. The new bond is in effect." She tossed her braid over his shoulder.

Darken Rahl's face turned red with anger. This surprised them all, as he was dead and shouldn't be able to show emotions the same way. "What? Are you serious?" He asked with incredulity.

Richard asked, "Are you serious? You raped my mother. Then you died. Why would I not be the Lord Rahl? Did you think it wouldn't work or something?" For someone who didn't want the post he was defending it seriously.

Cara pulled out her Agiels. She didn't think she could use them on Darken Rahl, but it was habit. "So there's nothing you can do, even if you do actually come back." She knew that he knew what they were doing, but she didn't want to confirm anything for him.

Darken Rahl saw almost no point in coming back. He only missed being alive and being the Lord Rahl. "I don't even know if I still want to be the Lord Rahl. If I can't be Lord Rahl I don't think I want to come back." He was completely lying, finding out Richard was now Lord Rahl was setting him back. He was going to have to formulate a new plan.

Everyone shared looks of surprise. They couldn't believe what Darken Rahl had just said. Richard asked, "So you don't want us to bring you back?" He was still very aware of Kahlan's hand in his.

Darken Rahl shook his head. "If I can't be Lord Rahl there's no point." He disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

They all stood looking at each other. Richard asked, "So you believe this? I can't believe that he just gave up like that."

Cara still looked confused but now she looked angry, too. "He can't just think that we're going to let out guard down. Don't think this is over. We'd better wait to change Walter."

Zedd mused for a second. "I think you're right, Cara. We'd better keep Walter around until we know Darken Rahl will do. He didn't actually give up."

Richard continued to stare at the spot that Darken Rahl had vacated. He knew that his father couldn't have just accepted that. It wasn't over. They left to head to Adie's, Richard wondering what they would do, and what Darken Rahl had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Later that evening, Zedd was trying to find them something to eat. He had been elected to hunt, since he could use magic to stop anything he found. Richard was gathering wood for the fire. As he was picking up some larger sticks, he spotted a baby gar. He was sort of smiling at Richard, and he hopped forward. Richard said, ''Hello little guy.'' He wondered where the little guy's family was.

The gar walked right up to him and smiled again. He rubbed his little head against Richard's hand. Richard looked at the little guy and said, ''You can't come with me. You have to go be a baby gar.'' He got up and turned to head back, carrying the firewood. He didn't see the baby gar follow him.

When he got back to his friends, Zedd was making some rabbit stew. They were setting up camp. Leo was staring at Cara from across the fire Kahlan was setting up. He really thought Cara was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He hoped that she was going to continue letting him court her. He really wanted to be with her. She was the first girl he'd ever felt like this for.

Kahlan met Richard's eyes, smiling. She loved him so much. She turned to her attention back to the logs that they'd begun putting down as Richard dropped a couple more logs on the fire. Then he put the rest aside until they needed it. Kahlan asked, ''So, Zedd, how far away are we from Adie's?''

Zedd replied, ''A long way away. It's right outside of Westland. Chase is the one who lead us to her. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you. You should know this, Kahlan.'' He was going to be glad to see Adie again. He thought she was a very handsome woman.

Kahlan had liked Adie. She was a good woman and she was hoping that Adie would have the information that would help them find the stone. They needed all the help they could get. ''That is a long way away.'' She said.

Cara was trying to cast glances at Leo without him guessing that she was doing it. She almost hoped something would happen. It was better than this back and forth business. It made her feel like she would beat her own behind for being stupid. She turned to Kahlan. ''Kahlan, may I have a word please?'' She asked.

Kahlan looked at her in surprise. She wondered what Cara could want to discuss. It had to be something to do with Leo. Cara usually didn't discuss a whole lot with her in private. ''Of course, Cara.'' She said, and they walked a few paces away, Richard and Kahlan smiling at each other.

Cara tried not to roll her eyes. She loved both Richard and Kahlan, but she found their love nauseating. She was glad they were happy but she didn't need to see it. She said, ''So, Kahlan, how do I keep this relationship with Leo moving? I am honestly tired of the back and forth. I want things to move forward, and I don't want to do it the Mord'Sith way.''

Kahlan asked, ''So how would you do it if you were going to do it the Mord'Sith way?'' She thought she might have an idea from getting to know Cara a little bit.

Cara said, ''Well, we would take them as a mate, and there'd be a lot of use of my Agiels and a lot of sex. There wouldn't really be a lot of talking or any kind of real intimacy. Just a lot of relations and torture.'' She said all of this matter of factly. It was the Mord'Sith way.

Her friend nodded, not looking at all surprised. ''Well, Cara, you've got to show him that you care and you want the relationship to progress. I know you're not used to something like that but that's all you need to do. You just need to make sure he knows that you're open to a relationship.''

Cara made a face. She knew that it was going to be something like that that she didn't really want to do. She wanted to be with Leo but she didn't want to lay herself bare that way. She didn't even really know how. ''Can you tell me what to say? I don't know how to formulate anything into words.''

Kahlan knew that that had been coming. ''Just tell him that you care about him, Cara. That's all the advice I can give you.'' She wished she could make it easier for Cara but that's all she could say. She knew how it felt to love someone like that.

They were interrupted by Zedd. ''Girls, I'm finished with supper.'' He smiled to himself. He knew that Cara was starting to get along better with them all and he appreciated it. It was only going to help in the long run. He knew that Richard was really beginning to love Cara like a sister. Richard had never had a sister. Zedd knew Richard appreciated her. He was getting along with Jennsen, but they didn't see each other that often. It kept them from getting really close.

After they'd eaten, Richard and Kahlan were talking by their bedrolls. Richard asked, ''Do you think that my father will be back?'' He thought he would be.

Kahlan quite agreed. ''Yes, I think he'll be back. He wants to be alive, Richard. You'll have to be ready for it. But you know that, Richard. Are you happy to go and see Adie?''

Richard shrugged. ''I'm hoping that she knows where the stone is. I don't want to bother her for nothing.'' He said.

Kahlan started getting ready for bed. Richard watched her. She was very beautiful. Kahlan wished that they could go get married with the Mud People. Her friend Wesleyan had made her a dress to wear. It was blue and beautiful. She said, ''I hope she does also because we need all the help we can get.''

There was suddenly loud noises from Cara. She and Leo were arguing about who had first watch. She was saying, ''Leo, I'm going to have first watch. I'm not tired. I'm Mord'Sith. I don't need you to baby me. I'll be fine. Really.'' Her hands were sitting on her Agiels.

Leo was trying to get her to concede. He thought she should think of herself for a change. ''Cara, Richard doesn't need any protection right now, he's going to sleep. Berdine and Raina are also here, maybe they would like the chance to serve Lord Rahl.'' He had a point and she knew it.

Cara hated to admit anyone else was right. ''I guess you've got a point.'' She said, albiet a bit grudgingly. That had been a little annoying.

Berdine and Raina shared a glance. Berdine thought that Cara was not doing her job as well as she could be, and was about to say so, when she saw the flash of something in the bushes. She pulled out her Agiel and headed towards the sound. It was a baby gar, to her shock. ''Lord Rahl!'' She said loudly.

Richard hurried to Berdine's side. ''What is it, Berdine?'' The others all peered cautiously at where she was pointing.

Berdine said, ''There's something in the bushes, Lord Rahl. I believe it's a baby gar.'' She added.

Richard said, ''I saw the baby gar already, Berdine. I can't believe that it followed me.'' He walked closer to the bushes, trying to get a closer look. He saw the baby gar, hopping up and down with what looked like a smile. ''I thought I told you to go find your family, little guy.''

The baby gar got closer to Richard and gave him a smile. He trotted right up to Richard and nudged his hand with his head. He said, ''Gratch.'', plain as day.

Richard looked at the baby gar in astonishment. ''Is that your name or something?'' He asked. He stared at the baby gar. He was actually adorable, with his tufts of fur and his leathery wings. There were no blood flies. He must not be planning on killing.

Gratch smiled and said, ''Gratch.'' again more insistantly and hopped up and down happily.

Kahlan walked forward, to look at where the baby gar was. Richard smiled at her as she walked up. She knelt beside the baby gar, totally transfixed. She was even more surprised when the gar nuzzled her hand, too, and made the "Gratch" noise again. She said, ''Richard, I think you're right. I think he's named Gratch.'' She turned back to Gratch. ''Kahlan.'' She said, patting herself on the chest.

Cara said, ''Who cares what his name is, he's a gar, and they kill people. We have to kill it.'' She pulled out her Agiels.

Richard shook his head at her. ''No, Cara. It's just a baby and I don't see any reason to kill it.'' He said, as Gratch nuzzled his hand again.

Berdine folded her arms instead of going to grab her Agiels. If Lord Rahl wanted to save the life of this gar, then they had to honor his wishes. She was fine with leaving the gar alive. She said, ''So what do you propose we do, Lord Rahl? If it grows into a full grown gar it will kill people and eat them.''

Richard continued to watch the baby gar, who was staring at them with curiosity. He said, ''I don't know, Berdine, but I just can't kill it. And none of you will, either.'' He turned to catch Cara's eye, and she sighed and gave him a disgusted look.

Kahlan took a piece of rabbit they'd used to make their stew and held it out to the baby gar. He stared at it for a moment, and then took it. She watched as Gratch gobbled it down. She said, ''Did you like that, Gratch?''

Gratch nodded, and gave Kahlan's hand a lick. He bounced up and down happily. He sat down next to their fire and put his claws up in front of it as if to warm them.

Zedd chuckled. ''I guess we've got a new friend.'' He began passing out some tava bread.

Richard and Kahlan sat down on either side of Gratch. They both dug into the tava bread. Berdine and Raina both ate quickly and then stood behind Ricahrd, to make sure that his back was protected. Richard watched as Gratch tried some of the bread, making a face. Richard chuckled. ''Don't like the bread, eh, Gratch?'' He asked.

Before Gratch could reply, Walter spoke up. It had been odd for them to continue to travel with someone who looked so much like Darken Rahl. Walter said, ''So how long do I have to stay with you? I would love to move on.''

Richard wished he could tell Walter that they could let him go. ''I wish that we could let you go, Walter, but we need to keep you with us for awhile longer until we know what Darken Rahl is going to do.''

Leo, who had finagled sitting next to Cara, said, ''Yes, but how long are you going to give him before you decide he's given up?'' It wasn't that he didn't like Walter, but they had enough people in their party. It was going to attract too much attention.

Richard shared a look with Kahlan before turning to look to Leo. ''I don't know, Leo, but let's not worry about it for right now, we don't know what's going to happen.''

After they had finished eating the tava bread, Richard, Kahlan, and Cara were talking. Berdine and Raina had insisted they'd take first watch, and Leo, Walter, and Zedd all began getting ready for bed. Gratch sat close by. Cara was concerned about why the baby gar had come. ''Richard, this is very unusual behavior for baby gars. It's not usually this people friendly. You have to consider the fact that someone may have sent him to attack you.''

Richard shared a look with Kahlan. Cara chose to be so paranoid all the time. It was quite disconcerting. Not everything was out to get them. ''Cara, not everyhing in the world is evil. Maybe the gar is an orphan and it will be able to take guidance and it won't kill people. You have to learn to trust sometimes.'' Richard did not believe that Gratch was out to hurt them at all.

Kahlan trusted Richard and she knew that Cara did, too. Except when she thought it would put Richard in harm's way. That was helpful at times and other times it was annoying. This was one of those times. ''Cara, don't worry. If Richard thought it was dangerous he'd take care of it.''

Cara knew that they thought she didn't put enough trust in Richard, but sometimes he was just stupid. She had to stop him from being stupid. She loved Richard, but he did a lot of stupid things. It was a bad habit of his. Cara said, ''Richard, you often do things that others think aren't so smart. Are you sure that you can trust this gar?''

Richard tried not to chuckle, he knew it would upset her. He said, ''Yes, Cara. But if it turns out to be evil and tries to kill us you have my permission to kill it first.'' He turned to Kahlan. ''Let's get going to bed, Kahlan. I'm tired.'' He yawned.

They told Cara good night and she watched them go, not sure at all that Richard was right about the baby gar. Not sure at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning, they had finished packing and Richard was making sure that Gratch was coming. Berdine and Cara were fighting about who was Lord Rahl's favorite. It was pretty annoying, especially since Lord Rahl didn't want to be Lord Rahl. He thought it was amusing that Berdine cared so much. He knew Cara was just trying to ruffle Berdine's feathers a bit. It was what she did.

Gratch tottered up to him, holding the remains of a rabbit. He must have liked the rabbit Kahlan had given him the night before. He hadn't even tried to kill any humans yet. Richard was going to try and get the idea across to him that eating people was bad. He liked Gratch, and didn't want to have to kill him.

Cara was standing next to Leo, looking annoyed. She was annoyed because they hadn't actually left to go anywhere yet. She was ready to go. She was tired of just standing around. They had so much ground to cover. She tapped her foot with impatience. She was so tired, too, she hadn't slept much the night before. Leo had kept snoring all night, and of course she couldn't move, because Richard and Kahlan were together, Berdine and Raina were together, (and LOUD) and of course Zedd also snored, and sleeping next to Walter had not been an option at all.

Leo asked, ''How did you sleep last night, Cara?'' He heaved his pack higher on his back.

''You snore.'' Cara shot back, not even looking at him. She was still staring at Lord Rahl.

Leo blushed a little. ''I'm sorry.'' He hated that he had kept her up.

Cara waved her hand dismissively at him. ''Don't worry, I'm Mord'Sith. I'm used to not getting a lot of sleep.''

Kahlan walked over to her, grinning. ''You're probably anxious to go aren't you, Cara?'' She asked. Her pack was already on her back.

Cara nodded. ''Yes. Is Lord Rahl ready?'' She asked. She was so ready to go. She was surprised that Berdine and Raina weren't already up Richard's behind, seeing if he needed anything.

Kahlan nodded. ''Yes. He's just making sure that Gratch is coming. You know, a little patience goes a long way, Cara.'' She said, lightly teasing. She knew she would get a Mord'Sith glare for that one.

Cara nodded. She knew that this was true. ''Yes, Kahlan. I am aware of that. However, I am Mord'Sith, and I am ready to go. We've already gotten behind schedule. We need to be going.'' She said, even more insistantly.

Richard came up behind Kahlan, Gratch bouncing along behind him. He said, ''I was just making sure that Gratch was coming, Cara. I know you don't want him to come, but he is.'' He glanced around the camp. ''Is everyone ready to go?'' This was basically saying, ''Hey, Lord Rahl is ready. let's go now.''

Zedd put out the breakfast fire and heaved his bag on his back. ''Alright. Cara is right. We need to get going. It's a long way to Adie's.'' He yanked Walter up by his hair. Walter had been attempting to leave.

Richard said, ''Alright, let's move out, everybody.'' He took Kahlan's hand and trotted off in the direction Zedd pointed him in.

Cara followed, making sure that she was directly behind Richard and Kahlan, so as to stop Berdine and Raina from doing so. She was feeling the competition from Berdine to serve Lord Rahl. She was getting pretty sick of it. Especially because there was no sense in it. Why try to compete when they could all serve Lord Rahl? She fumed about it as they walked along. She didn't even notice when Leo started walking with her, she was that upset about it.

Berdine and Raina were walking directly behind Cara and Leo. Berdine was upset that Cara had beat her to the position directly behind Lord Rahl. She didn't like to be thwarted. She grumbled, ''Cara is directly behind Lord Rahl.''

Raina squeezed Berdine's hand. ''It's OK, Berdine, you are still serving and protecting Lord Rahl from where you are.'' She knew that Berdine took being a Mord'Sith very seriously. She wanted to protect Lord Rahl at all costs. The only thing she wanted more was to be with Raina.

Walter casually strolled up to them, sweeping his long hair back off his face. ''Hey.'' He whispered, clasping his hands in front of him.

Berdine turned to look at Walter, still finding it odd that he resembled Darken Rahl so strongly. It surprised her every time she glanced at him, and she had seen him impersonate Darken Rahl before. She asked Walter, ''What do you want? What can we do for you?' She asked, her tone conveying how dangerous it was for him to ask anything of a Mord'Sith, although he should have known that already.

Walter noticed the tone and backed up a step. He remembered well what those Agiels could do. He whispered, ''I want you to help me escape. If I'm not going to get a new body, I want to get going. There's a lot of money to be made in looking like Darken Rahl.''

Berdine couldn't believe that he was asking to be released from his duty to Lord Rahl. And that he was asking a Mord'Sith to help him. It was appalling. ''Are you serious?'' She asked him, her eyebrows lifting in shock. She couldn't believe that he was that stupid.

Walter nodded. ''Of course I'm serious. I want to get out of here. Zedd is scary powerful.'' He wanted to get away, the wizard made him nervous.

Berdine said, ''You aren't going anywhere. Lord Rahl wants you to stay. He has a purpose for you.'' She put her free hand on her Agiel. Raina shared a look with her. ''And I can't believe you asked a Mord'Sith to help you. We serve Lord Rahl.''

Walter blushed. He, in retrospect, realized how stupid that that had been. He knew that the Mord'Sith served Lord Rahl faithfully. He was just so anxious to get away. ''Yes, I'm sorry. I'll go away now.'' He stepped back.

Raina smiled to herself. She loved how forcefully Berdine was when it came to serving Lord Rahl. She just loved Berdine's fire. It was amazing. She trained wonderfully well, too, although she doubted that this Lord Rahl was going to let them train new Mord'Sith. He had a soft side, unlike Darken Rahl.

Berdine tightened her grip on Raina's hand. She tossed her long braid back behind her shoulder. She said, ''Raina, do you think Lord Rahl will be happy that we stopped Walter from leaving?'' She knew he would be, she just wanted a chance to brag about it.

Raina knew what Berdine was doing. She was pandering for attention. It was one of the things she loved most about Berdine. ''Yes, Berdine, I think Lord Rahl will be very happy.'' She kissed her girlfriend's hand.

Gratch hopped along next to Richard, still chomping on the rabbit. Kahlan was looking away because while Gratch was completely adorable, but she didn't want to see that. He said, ''Gratch loves Richard, arrg.''

They both looked at him in shock. Kahlan asked, ''What did you say, Gratch?'' She didn't think she heard what she thought she heard.

Gratch repeated himself. ''Gratch loves Richard, arrg.'' He gave them his smile.

Richard and Kahlan looked at each other in surprise again. Richard turned to Gratch. ''I love you, too, Gratch.'' He said in surprise. He watched as Gratch hopped along next to Kahlan, smiling happily. He was very odd, that baby gar. He was glad that they had him, though. A chance to keep him from eating people. Richard liked to help everyone, and that was including the little gar.

Kahlan was surprised that the gar felt that strongly about Richard. Also, she'd never heard of gars talking before. She said, ''Well, isn't that something.'' She called ahead to Zedd. ''Zedd, Gratch told Richard that he loved him.''

Zedd turned to look back, and fell into step with Richard and Kahlan. ''That's extraordinary.'' He said. He used a staff as a walking stick. He was getting old. He said, ''I've never known that gars could talk.''

Kahlan hadn't known, either. She turned to look back at the others, making sure they were still plodding along. She noticed Walter looking a little nervous. ''What's wrong, Walter?'' She called out.

Berdine and Raina looked at each other as Walter stammered something to Lord Rahl's betrothed. They didn't like his answer. Berdine answered for him. ''He asked us to try and help him get away, Mother Confessor.'' She said in a loud clear voice.

Kahlan looked at Walter. ''I'm sorry that we need to keep you with us. It is an unfortunate situation. But we need you. And I thought you wanted a new body.'' She looked confused.

Walter looked very nervous. He knew the Mother Confessor could ruin his life with a touch. He was going to have to answer carefully. ''I do, Mother Confessor, but I want to get away. I'm scared of all of this. Being so close to Darken Rahl always made me nervous.''

Kahlan looked at Richard, and then back at Walter. ''I'm sorry, but we have to do what Darken Rahl wants, we can't afford for any more rifts to open up. I know that you want to get away, but I'm sorry that we have to keep you with us a while longer. We might have to give Darken Rahl what he wants.''

Berdine looked at Walter. ''You heard the Mother Confessor. You have to stay with us.. Do you want the Keeper to win?'' She asked.

Walter stammered, ''Um, no, no of course not. I don't want the Keeper to win.'' He said this still looking even more nervous.

Before they could go any further, they ran into some D'Harans. They had a wizard with them. He had his hands chained together, and there was an amulet around his neck. They all threw themselves into the battle with the D'Harans. Walter was shoved out of the way so he wouldn't be harmed.

Richard pulled the Sword of Truth, and began slashing at the D'Harans with it. Berdine and Raina threw themselves into battle, follwing Richard's example. They knew that these could be some of the D'Harans who still opposed Richard. They hadn't been able to get to everyone.

Zedd went to stop the ones holding the wizard. Before he could stop them, the D'Harans quickly ran him through. Zedd burned them with Wizard's fire and pulled the amulet off the Wizard's neck. He knew which amulet it was. He figured the wizard must have been trying to use it to get to Kahlan, when they had stopped him. If this amulet had fallen into their hands, it could have been horrible.

Richard, Kahlan, Berdine, Cara, and Raina dispatched the last of the D'Harans. Richard turned to his grandfather. ''What do you have there, Zedd?'' He asked. ''Who was the man?''

Zedd replied, ''He was a wizard of the second order from Aydindril. This is the Amulet of Alderren. This wizard as trying to get to Kahlan. This amulet will take you anywhere the Mother Confessor is. Something must be going on in Aydindril.''

Kahlan met Richard's eyes, and then turned back to Zedd. She said, ''But we have to get to Adie, to see what she knows of the Stone of Tears. And if Rachel and Chase are alright. We don't have time to get to Aydindril.''

Cara quite agreed. ''It will take days to get to Aydindril. We have to get to the Stone of Tears. We can't stop to go to Aydindril.'' She met Kahlan's eyes. She could see the turmoil held there. Kahlan was torn between her home and staying with Richard.

Zedd had a sensible idea. ''Kahlan and I can go to Aydindril, and the rest of you can continue to Adie's. We can meet back up. Kahlan and I should find out what's wrong in Aydindril. He used this amulet to get to Kahlan. It must be of great importance.''

Kahlan found her hand groping for Richard's. She didn't want to leave him. She said, ''Richard needs his wizard and his Confessor by his side, Zedd. I want to stay with Richard.''

Zedd said, ''Kahlan, this wizard wouldn't have used this amulet unless Aydindril was in great need of the Mother Confessor. I will accompany you, the amulet will only carry a wizard and the Mother Confessor. You should go to Aydindril.''

Richard pulled Kahlan in front of him before she could protest again. ''Kahlan, it will be alright. We've been apart before. We'll find our way back to each other. The search for the stone if my journey. I'm not saying that I want us to be seperated, but if you can help Aydindril, then you should.''

Kahlan couldn't bear the thought of being away from Richard. She didn't want anyone in Aydindril to suffer either however. She was torn. She didn't know what to do. But Richard had a point. They had been apart before. It had been agonizing but they had found their way back to each other. She at last nodded. ''I guess that you're right, Richard. I should go to Aydindril.'' She met his lips with hers, and put her arms around him.

Zedd waited until she had let him go, and he said, ''We should go, Kahlan. There's no need to waste any more time. Let's go.'' He stood in front of her, holding the amulet. He was ready. He began saying the words, as Kahlan held out her hand, putting it over Zedd's.

Kahlan said, ''I wish I didn't have to go.'' She met Richard's eyes as the power began to work, that would take her back to her homeland, and away from Richard. She felt the magic, and then she was catapaulted backward, and Zedd was gone. Richard and Cara both rushed to her side. She let Richard help her up. ''Where's Zedd?'' She asked.

Richard said, ''He's in Aydindril, I guess. You alright, Kahlan?'' He asked.

Berdine stepped forward, and held up the other half of the amulet. ''Look, Lord Rahl, the other half of the amulet. Maybe Zeddicus is there without the Mother Confessor, and whatever is happening is happening to him.'' She said.

Richard took the other half of the amulet from Berdine, looking it over. ''You're right, Berdine. Zedd could be caught in the middle of whatever is happening in Aydindril. We should go and find him. Make sure he's alright.''

In Aydindril, Zedd and Kahlan arrived. Zedd held the broken half of the amulet. ''That's odd.'' Zedd said.

Kahlan felt a sense of purpose, and turned to Aydindril. She was finally home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Richard said, ''Well, we need to head to Aydindril. Let's go.'' He put his sword back in its scabbard. He took Kahlan's hand and they starting heading towards Aydindril. They were only a few days away. He hoped that Zedd would be OK in the meantime. ''I'm glad you're alright, Kahlan.'' He was glad nothing seemed to have happened to her.

Kahlan nodded. ''Yes. I'm just worried about Zedd. We have to make sure he's OK.'' Before they got too much further, they hit upon some guards from somewhere. They had some kids hostage. Kahlan said, ''Those look like Aydindril guards.''

Richard told the three Mord'Sith to hold off pulling out their Agiels, and Leo his sword. ''What's the problem? What have these two supposedly done? They're just kids.''

The guard in charge turned around. ''This has nothing to do with you, Seeker. They broke the law according to the Lord High Regent of Aydindril, Prince Fyren. It's our job to take them into face retribution.''

Kahlan's companions all looked at her. She said, ''There's no such title. The Mother Confessor and the council are the highest word of law in Aydindril. I don't know how Prince Fyren managed to do that.''

Richard said, ''You heard the lady. Let them go. They didn't do anything according to the Mother Confessor.'' After the protesting, Richard pulled his sword, Kahlan got out her daggers, Leo pulled his own sword, and the Mord'Sith pulled their Agiels. They began fighting. Richard let the two kids go first as the others attacked the other guards.

Kahlan pulled one of the men closer to her to confess him. With a gasp, she realized she couldn't. Her Confessor powers were gone. ''Richard!'' She cried out, getting upset. Confessor powers just didn't disappear like that.

Richard, having dispatched the last guard, hurried to her side. He said, ''What's wrong, Kahlan, are you hurt?'' He could see that she phsyically wasn't, but she was upset.

Kahlan was shaking as Cara stabbed the man with her Agiel, and Richard put his arms around Kahlan. He squeezed her tight. She said, ''Richard, my Confessor powers are gone. They are just gone. You can't just strip a Confessor of her powers like that.''

Cara felt strangely angry at this proclamation. She figured it must be in response to what had done this to Kahlan. Kahlan was her friend, and she was protective of her, especially since she knew Richard wanted her to protect Kahlan. She did her best. And as she was Mord'Sith, her best was very good. ''Could something have went wrong when the wizard did the spell?'' She asked.

Richard let go of Kahlan as she sat on a mossy rock to try and calm down. Richard took a glance at Kahlan before turning back to Cara. ''That's possible. Kahlan, do you think that something could have happened when Zedd used the amulet?'' He asked, kneeling beside her to hold her hand.

Kahlan shook as she answered, ''Yes. It could have. If we're going to Aydindril maybe we can find out what happened. But without my powers I'm not a Confessor at all.'' She felt tears falling off her face.

Zedd and Sir Kahlan were in Aydindril. They didn't know she was Sir Kahlan yet, however. She sat on the seat of the Mother Confessor. She wore her Confessor's dress and her hair was curled and pulled back. Zedd was watching her give out sentences and trying to fix what Prince Fyren had done. A noble goal, but Zedd could sense something different about Kahlan.

Sir Kahlan was very businesslike. She had confessed Prince Fyren and was planning on taking him as a mate. She loved Richard but she didn't want to distract him from his quest. She was an unhealthy distraction. She was going to make it easier for him to finish his quest. She had also chosen Prince Fyren because he was not an honorable man, and he had deserved to be Confessed.

Sir Kahlan crossed her legs. ''I'm sorry I can't allow the wizard to restore your hand.'' She said, and then Zedd asked if he could speak to her in private. She got up and followed him to her private study. She sat down and pulled some papers in front of her to at least work while they were talking. ''What's wrong, Zedd?'' She asked.

Zedd could tell that there was something off about Kahlan. He just wasn't sure what. ''Are you alright, Kahlan? The Kahlan I know would have shown mercy.'' He said.

Kahlan sat back in her chair. ''The Midlands are chaotic. I need to restore some order. The world being a mess is part of what you call mercy. I need to have reason brought to the Midlands again.'' She said.

Zedd shook his head, and said, ''That is not the Kahlan Amnell I know. What would Richard say? You are betrothed.'' He shook his head again. He didn't know what had happened to Kahlan but it was odd.

Sir Kahlan said, ''Richard has his quest. I love him but I'm not going to hold him back any longer. I am a distraction. The prophecy says as long as my pure heart beats, the Keeper will lose. All I need to do is stay here in Aydindril.''

Zedd knew something was up now, Kahlan would never talk so casually about Richard that way. Especially since she and Richard knew they could be together now. ''Kahlan, you know you are free to be with Richard now. There's nothing stopping you. You don't have to worry about anything. You are giving up on him?'' He asked.

Sir Kahlan shrugged. '''I am a distraction. And my duty is to the people of the Midlands. Not to Richard. I have to do all I can to bring order and justice to the Midlands. In time Richard will see that. You will too, because if you question me again, I will have to execute you for treason. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got business to attend to.'' She shooed Zedd out.

Richard and Cara were planning the routed to Aydindril. Berdine and Raina were setting up camp, and Walter and Leo were hunting for dinner. Kahlan was watching her fiance and Cara. She thought they were oddly close. She and Richard had been together just a little bit ago, and they'd had to rejoin the others. Richard met her eye and smiled before turning back to Cara. Kahlan could feel herself getting very jealous. She shouldn't be, she knew Richard was hers and Cara and Leo were whatever they were. But for a moment, she was overcome with jealousy. No one could have Richard but her. She opened up her mouth to say so. ''What are you two doing?'' She asked, a touch of sharpness in her voice.

Richard and Cara both looked at her in surprise. They had no idea where this was coming from. ''Kahlan, Cara and I are just planning the easiest route to Aydindril. What's wrong with you?'' He asked. He made sure to step away from Cara a little, in case it really was bothering Kahlan.

His fiancee did look quite upset. ''You're jealous that Richard and I are engaged. And that we were together just tonight before we set up camp. You've always wanted him for yourself.'' This was especially ludicrous because she and Cara had discussed about how Cara felt about Leo. They had had lengthy talks.

Richard and Cara looked at each other in shock again. ''Kahlan, Cara is whatever she is with Leo. She's happy for us. She doesn't want to be with me. Where are you getting this?'' He asked, confused.

Kahlan refused to believe him. ''And tell the truth, Richard. You love Cara more than me. You've been insistant on her being with us. You've trusted her all this time. Even when the rest of us didn't. And you always trust when no one else does. It is usually an admirable trait. Not this time.'' Kahlan could feel all the irrational fear she'd felt since Cara had started travelling with them. She had been very jealous of Cara at first. She had wondered why Richard had trusted her so quickly.

Richard didn't know where this irrational fear was coming from. She had no reason to be jealous of Cara, and in her right mind, she knew it. ''Well, yes, I trust Cara. She helped me get back to my own reality, back to you. And she's been here, trying to help us find the Stone of Tears. She's our friend, that's all. You know this, Kahlan. Why are you acting all jealous like this?''

Cara watched this exchange, wondering what was wrong with Kahlan. She thought something may have happened to her when the amulet had broken. That's when she had started acting odd. She thought maybe it had something to do with her powers being gone. She said, ''Maybe something happened to her when the amulet broke.''

Richard was confused. He knew something had happened to Kahlan when the amulet had broke. ''Cara, what are you talking about? We know something went wrong. Kahlan lost her powers. We have to head to Aydindril.''

Cara rolled her eyes. Richard was just so precious sometimes. She said, ''Yes, I know that, Richard. That's not what I was talking about. Maybe something else happened. Maybe the magic did something to make her act this way. I don't really know for sure, you're supposed to be the magic against magic.'' The D'Harans were supposed to be the steel against steel, and the Lord Rahl was supposed to be the magic against magic. They trusted him to protect them from magic.

Richard thought she might have point. ''You might be right, Cara.'' He turned back to look at Kahlan. _Really _look at her. He was using his gift. Trying to see if he could sense anything wrong with her. He didn't really know how to use his gift, but he could tell that certain people had magic. He was going to see if he could tell if the amulet had altered something about Kahlan besides her magic being gone.

Kahlan felt odd under Richard's intense gaze. She was used to him staring at her, but not like this. Not like he was trying to see through to her soul. It was very unsettling. She wondered if he could see the difference in her like she could feel it. She could feel the difference, she could feel her powers being gone. ''Richard, what are you doing?'' She asked.

Richard looked her in the eye, seemingly done with his close scrutiny of her. He said, ''I was trying to see if I could tell what the amulet breaking may have done to you, besides your powers being gone. I could sense that your Confessor powers were gone, but I couldn't see if anything else was wrong.''

Kahlan felt odd that Richard had used his gift to examine her that way, even though she knew that he hadn't done it to violate her. She said, ''Richard don't you ever want to just be normal people? We could go somewhere, get a house, raise children. The prophecy says that as long as my pure heart beats, we'll win. We can just go somewhere and hide out. Be together. We can just grow old together.''

Richard knew there was something wrong with her now. The Kahlan he knew, _his _Kahlan, wouldn't say things like that. There had to be something wrong. Kahlan would never suggest that he abandon his quest like that. ''Kahlan, we have to get you to Aydindril. Zedd has to figure out what happened to you. You know I can't abandon my quest.''

Meanwhile, Sir Kahlan was in the Mother Confessor's private quarters, waiting for Prince Fyren to join her. She was running a brush through her hair. She felt that she had gotten a lot of justice done today. She had taken the first steps in sorting Aydindril out. Now she was going to procreate with Prince Fyren. It was high time she kept the line of Confessors going. There was no reason not to now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning, they quickly packed up camp and Richard held her hand as they set off. They should be able to get there by the night. Lady Kahlan was being very unhelpful. She was being emotional about everything. It was not helping them figure anything out. Richard hoped that Zedd was OK. There was no guarantee, but they could hope. There was a good chance, since Kahlan had ended up OK, with the exception of not having her powers.

Cara was trying to be patient with Leo, who was following her like a puppy dog. She was trying to keep ahead of Berdine and Raina, who were still competing with her for Richard's attention. She was getting tired of them trying to serve Richard better than she could. She was so tired of them being here. She liked them, but they were just another obnoxious couple to make noise at night, and Cara was fairly certain that they could help better by continuing to look for the Stone of Tears while they sorted out Kahlan.

Lady Kahlan rather felt that Richard was dragging her along like a child. She didn't know why they were moving so quickly. They would definitely make it that day. ''Richard, why are we going so fast? We will definitely make it to Aydindril today. You don't need to rush.'' She said, almost having to run to keep up.

Richard was hurrying because he wanted to get to see Zedd if he even _could_ see Zedd, and he was worried about Kahlan. He wanted to make sure that she was OK. He had this maniacal idea that Zedd could solve everything. He _knew _that something was wrong with her. She wasn't in her right mind. She couldn't be. ''Kahlan, I want to get there as quickly as I can. I know that something is wrong with you. There is something off about you. And I can't fix it, so I need Zedd to try for me.'' He tightened his grip on her hand as she pratically ran to keep up.

Cara nearly ran into them as Richard abruptly stopped. The tall form of Darken Rahl stood in front of them. She put her hands on her Agiels, instantly on alert. ''So, what are you doing here? You know the Wizard isn't here. He's in Aydindril, or so we assume.''

Darken Rahl bristled a bit at Cara's tone. She had once been his favorite Mord'Sith. They had gotten along well. He also knew exactly what had happened to Kahlan. He knew that Sir Kahlan and Lady Kahlan existed. He wasn't so sure that he was going to clue them in. He liked having information that others did not. It gave him a feeling of superiority. He said, ''I am aware, Cara.'' He glanced at Richard and Lady Kahlan.

Richard glanced back at his father. He wondered what he wanted. Why he was here. ''What do you want?'' He asked, instinctively pulling Lady Kahlan closer to himself. He had an insane desire to protect her.

Darken Rahl glanced at his son. He really hated Richard. He had hoped that any son of his with the gift would have been like him, but Richard had been squired away to safety. He wouldn't have been able to take Richard under his wing because of the prophecy, but it was disappointing. He had been wanting a son with the gift for a long time. He said, ''I want to give you one more chance to take me up on my offer.''

Richard shared a look with Cara. Then he turned back to his father. ''What? I thought you gave up on that.'' He said, shooting a look at Cara again.

Darken Rahl set his cool glare upon Richard, growing impatient. It didn't matter what he had already said. He was Darken Rahl, what he said goes. ''It doesn't matter what I said, Richard. What matters is that I've changed my mind.''

Richard shared another glance at Cara, driving Lady Kahlan crazy. She hated that he was sharing all of this with Cara. It's almost like he was intentionally trying to disclude her. It was making her angry. Richard turned back to his father. ''You will have to wait. We don't even know if Zedd is OK.''

Darken Rahl didn't like being told that he had to wait. He didn't like waiting. It made you old. It didn't matter that he was dead. But he figured that he'd have to go along if he wanted them to give him back his life. He decided to toy with them a little. ''So, something's off with Kahlan, huh?'' He asked.

Richard shared a glance with Cara again, and before Kahlan could protest, Richard looked to Kahlan, too. Then he turned back to Darken Rahl. ''What do you mean?'' He asked.

Darken Rahl met Kahlan's eyes, smiling devilishly at her. ''Well, something is off with your beloved, and you can't put your finger on it.'' He said, his voice as silk as honey.

Kahlan thought both he and Richard were crazy. There was nothing wrong with her. She felt perfectly normal. She said so. ''There's nothing wrong with me. I am completely myself.'' She said this a little bit more strongly than she had originally meant to. She just felt that Richard was assuming that other than her Confessor powers being gone, and it was making her angry.

Richard turned to look at her, basically forgetting that Darken Rahl was there. ''Kahlan, you jumped all over me because you thought that Cara and I wanted to be together, and we don't. I love you, Kahlan. And you wanted me to abandon my quest. I can't do that. I can't just go off and be a normal person. I have to try and stop the Keeper. No matter what. I can't go anywhere but to find the Stone of Tears.''

Darken Rahl watched as Lady Kahlan's eyes filled with tears. He really wasn't wanting to see any of this. He could care less about Richard and Kahlan's relationship. He said, ''I'll be back when you've caught up with Zedd.'' He disappeared in a flash of green.

Cara looked to Richard, and said, ''Apparently he still wants us to switch him and Walter. Are you still OK with that?'' She asked, not glancing at Lady Kahlan, which made her feel angry again.

Richard rubbed his beard, as if thinking. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea but he was sure that it couldn't be helped. ''I don't know but I'm sure it doesn't matter. Let's just get to Aydindril.''

As they began to start walking again, Kahlan yanked her hand from Richard's and refused to keep walking. ''I'm not going anywhere with you until you acknowledge that I am fine, and in my right mind.'' She said, tears filling her eyes.

Cara rolled her eyes. ''Are you serious, Kahlan? Just the fact that you are acting like this proves that there's something wrong with you.'' She was not afraid to let her real face show to Kahlan. She knew that Richard wouldn't say anything.

Berdine and Raina came closer, Gratch hopping along happily beside them. Berdine smiled, letting it play on her features, glad that the new Lord Rahl allowed them to smile. She said, ''Cara, that is not the way to get the Mother Confessor to cooperate. Just give her what she wants. What's the harm?'' She asked, her hand resting on top of her Agiel.

Cara turned her Mord'Sith glare on Berdine, hardly believing that she had said that. She was totally not helping. The way Kahlan was acting, it was not helping to placate her. ''Look, Berdine, it does not solve anything to placate her. She needs to hear the truth.'' She said.

Richard was torn. He wasn't so sure that giving in to Kahlan was right, but he wasn't sure that being honest with her was the key, either. He caught Cara staring at him, and he rolled his eyes. He knew that she was thinking he was "precious" or something. He knew that she thought that about him a lot. He wasn't sure what to say, He turned his brown eyed gaze to Kahlan. She looked so nonsensical, and he wished that she was herself, but it just wasn't possible until they got to Zedd. He had a one track mind. He had to make sure Zedd was OK, and that he could help Kahlan. He said, ''Cara, if it helps us get to Aydindril faster, I say we go along with what she wants. I don't want to have to carry her there. That would be highly annoying.'' He jumped as Kahlan got up in his face. ''Excuse me, Kahlan.'' He said, trying to diffuse her anger.

Kahlan got even angrier. Lady Kahlan was all business. Lady Kahlan folded her arms and looked into Richard's brown eyes. ''I am not a child. You do not need to act as if I am. I am not going anywhere until I am treated like the Mother Confessor.'' She cast glances at all of them in turn. Walter was cowering behind Berdine and Raina, and Leo was glued to Cara's side.

Richard looked at Cara, and then quickly turned his gaze back to Lady Kahlan before she got angry again. ''Kahlan, no one is trying to treat you like a child. You need to just calm down.'' As her face contorted, he knew that was the wrong thing to say. She got even angrier.

Berdine, not thinking, said, ''Maybe her monthly friend came to visit.'' She was surprised at the looks she got from Richard and Cara. Lady Kahlan looked as if she could skewer her with a blunt object. ''What?'' She asked. Raina just patted her arm.

Richard said, ''Really, Berdine, did you have to go there? She's already upset.'' That was the last straw for Lady Kahlan. She took off in the opposite direction, not caring what they said anymore.

As Lady Kahlan was causing her friends havoc, Sir Kahlan was lecturing Prince Fyren. ''Then I need you to go and fetch the cook for me, I need to discuss the meal for the banquet.'' Sir Kahlan was going to talk to some of the people of Aydindril, to let them know of the coming trouble with the Keeper, and to answer any questions they might have about Richard and his quest.

Zedd walked into her private office, as she was dismissing Prince Fyren. He was going to choose his words carefully. He nodded to the Confessed Prince Fyren on his way out. ''Kahlan, what are you planning on telling the people of Aydindril?''

Before Sir Kahlan could say anything, Darken Rahl appeared in a flash of green, making the ground shake. Sir Kahlan asked, ''How did you do that? I thought you could only appear in rifts in the ground?''

Darken Rahl grinned at her. ''I did, there's cracks in the floors of this castle. So, I see you are in one piece.'' He said to Zedd.

Zedd looked surprised at this comment. ''Why would I not be?'' He asked, his hands curling around his staff.

Darken Rahl nodded towards Sir Kahlan. ''Because she's not.'' He said, clasping his hands in front of himself.

Zedd shared a look with Sir Kahlan. ''What are you talking about?'' He was hungry, and the thought of rabbit stew all he could think about. He had no patience for this conversation.

Darken Rahl smiled, wondering if he should explain exactly what happened. He said, ''Kahlan. She's not all in one piece. Your amulet broke, did it not?'' He thought that a little food for thought would help.

Zedd cast another glance at Sir Kahlan. ''What are you saying? How do you know about the broken amulet?'' He asked, with an accusatory tone.

Darken Rahl shook his head. ''It doesn't matter. I just know that Kahlan isn't all in one piece, are you, Sir Kahlan?'' He asked.

Sir Kahlan looked shocked. She could hardly believe that he had called her that. ''I am not Sir Kahlan. I am Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor.'' She admonished.

Darken Rahl laughed heartily. ''If you say so, Sir Kahlan. Just be on the lookout for when the Seeker and his merry band arrives.'' He disappeared again in a flash of green, leaving a puzzled Zedd and Sir Kahlan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Richard and his friends reached Aydindril in distress. They'd had to tie Lady Kahlan to Richard's wrist, to keep her from running away. He had hated to do it, because he loved her, and didn't want to make her stay with him if she didn't want to. Unfortunately, he had to. He was more convinced than ever that something was up with Kahlan. They started heading towards the palace, and saw Kahlan addressing the people. Richard stopped dead in his tracks. ''Do you see that?'' He asked incredulously.

Berdine looked at Raina before she turned back to Lord Rahl. She said, ''Lord Rahl, you are the magic against magic. How can this be?'' She asked.

Richard was completely out of his element. He had no idea how this was possible. ''I wish I could tell you, Berdine. I don't know. We will have to find Zedd and see what he knows.'' They headed to the palace, to try to sort things out.

When they reached the palace doors, entry was easy because of Lady Kahlan. They listened to Richard's tale and let them in to see the other Kahlan. Richard found the council chambers, and Sir Kahlan was hearing from the cook on the meal for the banquet. She looked up as they came in, surprised. ''What's this?'' Sir Kahlan asked, holding up her hand to stall what the cook was saying.

Richard pulled Lady Kahlan forward, holding her still next to him. She cast him an angry glance. ''Hello. Clearly something is up with Kahlan because there are two of you.'' He said, nodding his head towards Lady Kahlan but not looking at her.

Lady Kahlan chose to open her mouth for the first time since they had first tied her to Richard. She said, ''Richard! You could pay attention to me.'' She was showing her anger with Richard. She had really not wanted to go with them, and she'd tried to bite Cara as they were tying her to Richard's wrist.

Sir Kahlan looked at Lady Kahlan closely. Walking closer, she looked into Lady Kahlan's eyes. She then turned to Richard. ''So why did you have to tie her to you? She didn't want to come willingly?'' She asked. She decided she would try to lay low, see what Zedd would tell Richard before she just ordered them to leave. At first glance, she thought Lady Kahlan was a poor facsimile. She hoped that she would cease to exist after Zedd was finished with her.

Richard shook his head. ''She's not in her right mind. She cares too much. She's very emotional. She needs Zedd's help.'' He looked into Sir Kahlan's eyes. ''Is Zedd alright?'' He asked.

Sir Kahlan allowed herself a small smile. ''He ate some bad food. He's got food poisoning. We've got healers looking after him. He'll be fine. He won't be able to help her until he feels better. You can stay here until then. I'll have someone show you to some quarters. You do what you feel you need to with her.'' She said, indicating Lady Kahlan. Then she turned to Cara. ''Cara, may I speak to you?'' She asked.

Cara looked surprised. She didn't like to leave Richard alone, he was practically helpless without her. She supposed with Berdine and Raina around, he'd be alright. Grudgingly, she said, ''Yes, Kahlan.''

Richard wasn't sure what the other Kahlan could have to talk to Cara about, but he was curious. He followed one of the palace workers, leading Lady Kahlan behind him. He asked the worker, ''I need to see Zeddicus, the wizard. I know he's ill, but it's very important. Can you show me to his room?'' He'd have to leave Kahlan with Berdine and Raina. He'd have to trust them to keep an eye on her and Walter. Maybe Leo could help too. He turned to Berdine and Raina. ''I need you two to help keep an eye on Kahlan and Walter for me. Protect them at all costs, especially Kahlan.'' He said, as he untied Kahlan, tying her to Berdine.

Berdine said, ''We will do the best we can, Lord Rahl. We pledge our lives. Kahlan will be here when you return.''

Richard turned to Kahlan before he turned back to the palace worker. ''Please, Kahlan, don't give them any trouble. I love you, and I know that you feel angry right now. I'm really just trying to help you. Like you once said to me, I can't live in a world without you.'' He said, giving her a kiss.

Lady Kahlan watched him go, tears falling down her face. She loved him, and she didn't know why he couldn't accept that there was nothing wrong with her. She'd have to try and break free from Berdine and prove it to him. She just had to talk to her other self.

Sir Kahlan was in her private bed chambers, standing in front of her bed. Cara stood in front of her. She said, ''So Cara, I'm glad to see you.'' She folded her arms.

Cara folded her own arms, looking surprised still. She said, ''I am curious as to why you are here. You shouldn't be in existance. Our Kahlan is Kahlan.'' She said this with an air of finality.

Sir Kahlan walked a little closer, until she was right in front of Cara. She was so close Cara could feel her breath. She said, ''You know, if I Confessed you, it would kill you.'' She ran her hand through her curly black hair.

Cara said, ''How about you don't Confess me then?'' She wondered where she was going with this.

Sir Kahlan smiled again, a little impishly. She didn't back away from Cara. She said, ''You know Darken Rahl called me Sir Kahlan.'' She wanted to see what Cara made of that. She wanted to show Cara why she thought Darken Rahl might be right.

Cara's face was priceless. She said, ''Sir Kahlan? What does that mean?'' She felt one of her hands go to her Agiel, although she wasn't sure that she could use it on her. Richard would kill her.

Sir Kahlan's impish smile remained. ''I don't know, but I'm about to show you.'' She grabbed Cara and pushed her down on the bed. She untied her white Confessor's dress, dropping it carefully on the chair to her vanity. She took off the rest of her clothes, to Cara's shock. She said, ''Don't be afraid, Cara, just go with it.'' She said, as she leaned down to capture Cara's mouth with her own. She kissed her until they couldn't breathe, and then began to remove Cara's clothes.

Cara could feel herself going along with it. She felt so good, so relaxed. She kissed Sir Kahlan back as Sir Kahlan's mouth found hers again. She found herself kissing back with a fervor she was unaware she had. She pushed Sir Kahlan back on the bed and began to ravage her. She kissed Kahlan's breasts, letting her tongue slide over her nipples, causing Sir Kahlan to shiver. She travelled down to the sex between Kahlan's legs and slipped her tongue into Kahlan. She also slipped a couple of fingers inside of her.

Sir Kahlan writhed with pleasure underneath her. She had known pleasure with Richard, and this was its equal. Prince Fyren had been for mating, not pleasure. She could feel herself reaching her pleasure spot as Cara brought her to the brink. With a cry, she climaxed. She breathed out as Cara's mouth filled with her sweet nectar. Sir Kahlan grabbed Cara and flung her on the bed, using sheets to tie her up. She kissed Cara, and then Cara's breasts. She massaged them in her hands, playing with them, pinching Cara's nipples, making her go crazy. Then she headed down south, pushing Cara's legs apart, then slipping in easily, she was already very wet. She had never done anything like this before, but it was nice. Cara was liking what she was doing. She was writhing under her. A little bit longer, and Cara's juices were flowing into Sir Kahlan's mouth.

After she lapped it up, she untied her, and threw her Mord'Sith outfit at her and kicked her out. Sir Kahlan was not one to talk about feelings. That was one of the best times she'd had sexually. She had to have time to think about it.

Richard was walking into Zedd's room. His grandfather was retching over a bowl. He did look terrible. Richard said, ''Zedd, are you alright?'' He sat down next to his grandfather's bed.

Zedd laid back in the bed again, looking very exhausted. He was tired of being sick. It looked like he'd miss the banquet that night. ''It'll be alright. Better out than in.'' He said. ''What are you doing here?'' He asked.

Richard said, ''There's something wrong with Kahlan. We brought Kahlan with us, and you have one here. Did something happen to her when you used the amulet? The Kahlan we were left with, she is just totally emotional and unreasonable. It is very exasperating. I am quite sick of it to tell you the truth. She is out of her right mind. She wanted me to abandon my quest, so we could go away and hide. And she accused me of wanting to be with Cara.'' He spit all of this out in one breath.

Zedd was totally shocked. ''Wow. That is very strange. Where is she now?'' He wanted to find out more about this Kahlan before he told Richard about, who Darken Rahl had called "Sir Kahlan"'s, actions.

Richard shook his head. ''We angered her earlier, and had to chase after her. She took off in the opposite direction, and we had to tie her to me to get her to come with us. I didn't want to, I hate to force her to be with me if she doesn't want to be. She's with Berdine and Raina now. They'll keep her and Walter safe.''

His grandfather took a sip of water. He felt terrible, but he still didn't want to give up food. He wanted to eat, but he didn't want to throw it up. Out of frustration, he said, ''Bags, Richard. I believe Kahlan split herself in two. She was torn between her duty to you and the people of Aydindril. I will have to wait until I am well to put them together. I would suggest keeping this under our hats until I can, just keep an eye on your Kahlan. Mine has a banquet planned, to let the people of Aydindril know about the Keeper, and let them ask any questions they may have about you and your quest.'' He stopped to cough, and Richard helped him take a drink.

Richard ran a hand through his hair. It was long. He'd tied it back with a cord. ''If you think that's what we should do, Zedd, we'll do that.'' He said.

Cara quickly dressed and headed outside of the palace, to think. She had just made love to Kahlan. That was just insane. She knew that something was off about it. It made no sense to her. She had enjoyed herself way too much. Did she have feelings for Kahlan? Richard would not be pleased. Cara couldn't help how she felt. She just couldn't. Definitely food for thought.

Lady Kahlan was untying herself from Berdine. She had managed to knock both Raina and Berdine out. Leo and Walter had gone for a walk. She was going to find her other self and kill her. It was the only thing to be done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Lady Kahlan stormed into the council chambers, looking for Sir Kahlan. She had to get rid of her other self somehow. Then things would be back to normal, and she could prove to Richard that she was fine. The council chambers was empty, save Cara. She was pacing by the Mother Confessor's chair. ''Cara? What are you doing?'' She asked.

Cara looked up as she heard her. ''What are you doing away from Richard?'' She asked sharply. Berdine and Raina were in so much trouble, she thought annoyed. She had enough to deal with without them doing this.

Lady Kahlan began backing away slowly. Cara was going to make her go back. She didn't want to go back. She had to kill the other Kahlan. ''I, I,'' She broke off and turned to run, running right into Richard.

The Seeker looked surprised to see her. ''What are you doing here, Kahlan? I left you with Berdine and Raina.'' He said. He was glad to see that. She hadn't left the castle at least. That would have been a very bad thing.

Lady Kahlan was completely backed into a corner. Cara was behind her, and her beloved Richard was in front of her. She couldn't get away, and she had to kill the other Kahlan. If she couldn't come up with something to say, Richard was going to tie her up again. ''Um, I just wanted to be free for a little while.'' She finished, sounding a little bit pathetic.

Richard said, ''I would feel a lot better if you went back and joined Berdine and Raina again. I am going to talk to the other Kahlan. I'm curious about some things.'' He grabbed her hand and started to pull her away.

Lady Kahlan was upset by this. She wanted to kill the other Kahlan. He couldn't just send her back to Berdine and Raina. She didn't want to go back to them. It would not help her in her plan. She had to eliminate the other Kahlan. If she wanted to prove to Richard she was alright. She tried to plant her feet, stop him from taking her with him. ''I don't want to go with you, Richard.'' She said, surprising them both.

Richard looked at her in surprise. He was amazed that she didn't want to go with him. That was all she thought about. Was being with him. ''Kahlan, please. If you want to be with me, then I need you to come with me now. I need you to be safe with Berdine and Raina, OK?'' He asked.

Lady Kahlan's eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to disappoint him at all. She wanted to please him if she could. She just didn't want to give up what she wanted to do if she didn't have to. She said, ''OK, Richard. I'll do whatever you want.'' She let him pull her back to Berdine and Raina's quarters.

Berdine and Raina were just awaking when they were returning. Berdine jumped up, holding out her Agiel as they approached. Then she lowered it as Richard and Lady Kahlan got closer. ''I'm so sorry, Lord Rahl. I didn't mean to disappoint you.'' She said.

Richard smiled at Gratch, whom they'd also brought into the castle with them. He said, ''Hello, Gratch.'' Then he turned back to Berdine. He decided it was better to save the yelling for later. Right now it was better to placate Lady Kahlan. ''It's OK, Berdine. Kahlan will stop at nothing to get what she wants.'' He handed her off to Raina. ''I need you guys to keep an eye on her for me. I have to go and talk to the other Kahlan. It's very important. Please make sure that she doesn't leave this room.''

Lady Kahlan kept ahold of his hand, before he could leave the room. ''Richard, I don't want to stay here with them. I want to go with you. Please don't ask me to stay with them. I only want to be with you.'' She sounded like the Kahlan that she had been since Zedd had used the amulet.

Richard slowly let go of her hand. He had to leave her. He had to talk to the other Kahlan. He said, ''Please Kahlan. I don't want to have to worry about you. Please, stay with them. I'll come back for you. Just stay here please.'' He kissed her cheek, knowing if he gave her some of what she wanted, she would be more compliant.

Lady Kahlan nodded. ''If it's what you want, I will do it.'' She said, kissing him on the lips before he walked away.

Richard headed back out of the room, to head back and talk to the other Kahlan. He didn't glance back at them. He wasn't sure that he'd be able to withstand any pleading glance that she might give him. Even though something was off about her, she was still his Kahlan. When he got back to the council chambers, which led to Kahlan's private office, he found Cara still pacing around. ''What are you still doing in here?'' He asked. ''Have you seen Sir Kahlan?''

Cara whipped around, looking jumpy. ''Why would I have seen Sir Kahlan? I haven't left this spot.'' She said.

Richard asked, ''Well, when she wanted to talk to you, what did she say?'' He was actually curious about this. She hadn't wanted to talk to him, and he'd thought that was odd.

Cara looked even more startled, which was odd in itself. She said, ''Nothing important.'' She knew she couldn't tell him what had really happened. He would kill her. He must never know what happened.

Richard wasn't sure she was telling the truth, but he felt if it had been important, she'd've told him. So he let it go. ''OK. I'm going to check in her private office. Let me know if she shows up.'' He walked into the office. Cara got complete trust. He loved her like a sister.

Sir Kahlan was going over some papers at her desk. She looked up as Richard came in. ''Hello, Richard. What can I do for you? Did you secure the other Kahlan?'' She asked. Crisp, businesslike tone for her beloved. That was odd. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. No matter what had happened, she was still Kahlan, and she loved him.

Richard wasn't sure what to do, how to react to her. She was so purposeful, so businesslike. ''Yes. She's with Berdine and Raina. So, do you feel any different? Like something may have happened when Zedd used the amulet?'' He had the broken half his Kahlan had had in his pocket.

Sir Kahlan felt there was nothing off about her. She felt herself. She felt as if she was all there. ''No. I feel completely whole. I don't know why you are so concerned. Clearly, your Kahlan is wrong.''

Richard didn't know why this was true. He didn't think either of them was wrong. He felt that Zedd was right, and that Kahlan had split herself in two. So this was the part of Kahlan that was the Mother Confessor. The other part of her was the woman. That's where his Kahlan came in, "Lady" Kahlan. He said, ''I don't want to assume that is true. We'll wait to do anything until Zedd is well.''

Sir Kahlan said, ''Tonight is the banquet. You and Cara may come, but I would leave Berdine and Raina and the others in their rooms. I don't think we need the other Kahlan running around. It would just cause confusion.''

Richard thought that she might be right about that. He also understood why they couldn't let Lady Kahlan be the one to talk to the people. She was too unreasonable sounding. It would just never work. ''Yes, I quite agree, in fact, Cara and I were talking about the fastest route here, and she assumed that we wanted to be together and jumped all over us.'' He wondered what she was going to say about that. He was wondering why Sir Kahlan hadn't asked about him at all. If he was split in two, he'd be all about Kahlan. He'd still be wanting to know all about her.

Sir Kahlan looked up. She knew why he was telling her this. He wanted to see what she was going to say about it. She was about to disappoint him and drop some knowledge on him about Prince Fyren. ''Richard, I hate to tell you, but I took Prince Fyren as my mate, to carry on the line of Confessors.'' Her tone displayed that she didn't mind disappointing him at all.

Richard wasn't sure how to feel about this. He didn't think that she was necessarily wrong, because she wasn't in her right mind. But he was hurt. He just wasn't sure that he should be angry about it. ''I'm not sure how I feel about that, Kahlan.'' He said. He wasn't so sure that he liked this Kahlan at all.

Sir Kahlan allowed herself a small laugh. ''It really doesn't matter what you think, Richard. I am a distraction for you. You have your quest to get back to. I need to carry on the line of Confessors. My sister and I are it. The line must be carried on.'' She really didn't seem to care how her words would effect him. She was really very cold.

Richard wasn't sure what to say to that, so he chose to leave the room. He wanted to find out how Kahlan had managed to get away from Berdine and Raina, so it wouldn't happen again. He didn't mind that he hadn't even said anything else to her. She was completely and totally the Mother Confessor to the bitter end.

Cara was still in the council chambers when he left the room. She was muttering to herself and holding her Agiels. She turned around as Richard came back into the room. She said, ''Did you learn anything?'' She looked as if she was trying to hide something from showing on her face.

Richard nodded. He said, ''I learned that she took Prince Fyren as a mate because she's a distraction for me and she must carry on the line of Confessors. She must have Confessed him. What are you still doing in here? Keeping an eye on Sir Kahlan?''

To say Cara jumped a mile would have been saying a lot. She was very agitated. ''Why would you think that?'' She asked, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Richard thought that she was acting very strangely. ''Well, I'm going to go and talk to Berdine and Raina. Why don't you stay here and keep an eye on Sir Kahlan? Let me know what her next move is.'' He left without even getting Cara's answer, because he knew she would do it.

Cara practically groaned. She didn't know what to do. She knew that Richard wanted her to. She sighed. He didn't even know what position he had put her in. She paced outside Sir Kahlan's office door, until she decided that something had to be done. She headed inside. ''Sir Kahlan. May I have a word with you?'' She asked.

Sir Kahlan looked up, amused. She said, ''You know, I've been wondering why you weren't Confessed when we were intimate. Why do you think that is?'' She looked as if she had caught Cara at something.

Cara froze. She forgot everything she had been planning to say. She knew that could only mean one thing. She had to have feelings for Kahlan like Richard did, or else she'd be dead. She wasn't sure what to say. ''Well, I guess we both know what it means.'' She said, not trying to say what it really meant.

Sir Kahlan stood up, going to stand in front of Cara. She paced around her, as Cara stood nervously. Sir Kahlan made her feel completely out of her Mord'Sith element. Sir Kahlan stopped again as she was right in front of her, so close that Cara could feel her breath. Sir Kahlan said, ''I think you know exactly what it means. You must be in love with me. That must have been hard for you, hiding those feelings from Richard.''

Cara knew there was really nothing to say. She just looked at her. She was completely out of her element. She had no idea where to proceed from here, and she knew that there was no way that she could keep Sir Kahlan from saying anything to Richard. Sir Kahlan's actions could not be controlled or stopped.

Sir Kahlan reached out and ran her hand through Cara's hair. She did it soft at first and then pulled at the very last second. Cara took in a sharp breath. She liked it rough. She forced herself to keep her hands away from Sir Kahlan. That would not do at all. That might lead to more things that she knew she wanted but not sure she was ready for. Sir Kahlan let her hand fall out of Cara's hair, and let it slip down the front of Cara's leather. She grasped Cara's breast for a moment, and then let it go, taking her hand away. She said, ''You've had all you can have of me. Get over me. I'm done slumming it with a Mord'Sith.'' She left Cara alone and headed into the bedroom to change.

Cara watched her go, completely on fire. Yeah, she was completely in trouble. Richard was going to kill her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Richard walked into Berdine and Raina's room, to talk to them and Lady Kahlan, find out how in the world she'd gotten free earlier. He'd like to know how she had knocked out two Mord'Sith and escaped. Especially since she was supposed to have been tied to Berdine. They were arguing with Lady Kahlan when he came into the room. He said, ''Quiet, all of you!'' Loudly. They all stopped to look at him, and Lady Kahlan ran to him like she hadn't seen him in three years. He exasperatingly pushed her off him. ''Kahlan, I need to talk to Berdine and Raina for a moment. Can you just let me, and then I'll do whatever you need me to do.'' He loved her so encompassingly, but right now she was acting a little bit like a child. It was not the best scenario.

Kahlan angrily folded her arms and stomped away to sit on the bed. She wanted Richard to pay attention to her. She wanted to see him, talk to him. She'd been going crazy since he left her with Berdine and Raina. Plus, she wanted to get him distracted so she could go and kill her other self. She had to incapacitate him somehow so she could get away. It was going to be a lot harder now, since she had already escaped once. She had to make it good.

Richard turned to Berdine and Raina. ''So how in the world did she escape before? She got away from two Mord'Sith with no powers! How did she manage that?'' Kahlan was still in the room, so he tried to keep his voice low.

Berdine had a nasty knot on the top of her head from where Kahlan had hit her with a fireplace poker. She'd also gotten Raina pretty good. Kahlan played on their loyalties to Lord Rahl and had gotten them to untie her. That had been a big mistake. She rubbed her know as she said, ''I'm sorry, Lord Rahl. She played on our loyalty to you, got us to untie her. Then she knocked us out with a fireplace poker. She was crazed. I don't know how she had the strength to do it, but she did.''

Richard liked Berdine and Raina, he really did, but this was totally unacceptable. Lady Kahlan was just an ordinary woman, since Sir Kahlan had the Confessor powers. He felt that they had no excuse. ''Yeah, I'm sorry that you guys messed up. I was really depending on you. Can I trust you to watch her during the banquet? Sir Kahlan and I decided that she doesn't need to go. It would only cause confusion and plus, she's too unreasonable. Can I trust you to watch her? So I can go to the banquet?'' He asked, his tone dripping with condesension.

Berdine and Raina looked at each other, totally ashamed. Richard was right to yell at them like that. And the worst part about it was that he hadn't even raised his voice. It had all been about the tone. It would have been better if he'd yelled. Berdine nodded fiercely. ''Yes. Of course, Richard. It won't happen again. We'll do our best.''

Richard went to go check on Lady Kahlan, but before he did, he said, ''You will forgive me if I don't quite believe you.'' Then he headed over to Lady Kahlan, to make sure she was alright.

Lady Kahlan was sitting on the bed, running her hands through her hair. She smiled as Richard stepped up to her. He sat down next to her on the bed. Lady Kahlan took his hand, glad that he was back with her. She felt so empty when he was gone. She smiled at him. ''I'm so glad you came back.'' She said.

Richard left his hand in hers, and looked at her. ''Did you cause Berdine and Raina any trouble?'' He asked, yearning for the day Zedd felt better so that he could have his Kahlan back.

Lady Kahlan shook her head. She had remained a good little girl. She'd just sat and thought about how much she loved Richard. It had made the time fly by. ''No, I just thought about how much I loved you and maybe someday we can go see the falls of Aldermont. Then you were back. I love you and I'm glad you came back to me.'' She said.

Richard was not surprised. This Kahlan was a lot like a child. It was going to have to be dealt with until the Kahlans could be put back together. He didn't want to be with her until she was back together. He just wanted his Kahlan whole. He wanted to make sure that she was going to be OK with staying behind instead of going with him to the banquet. ''Kahlan, I need you to do a favor for me. I need you to stay in the rooms tonight instead of going to the banquet. I need to keep an eye on the other Kahlan, and she said that people may have questions for me. So I need you to stay here with Berdine and Raina. Can you do that for me?'' He asked. He hoped that she wouldn't take it the wrong way. She was as unpredictable as Sir Kahlan.

Lady Kahlan looked at their twined hands. She loved looking at his hands. They were as manly as hers were soft. She didn't want to stay behind, but she could work this to her advantage. She could use this as an oppurtunity to kill the other Kahlan. She would just have to figure out how to get past Berdine and Raina again. She would stop at nothing to get Richard to see she was fine. ''OK Richard. I will stay here if you wish it.'' She agreed.

Richard smiled, and she was blown away again by his handsomeness. He said, ''Thanks, Kahlan. I'm glad that you're willing to do that for me. I will make it up to you. I promise.'' He gave her a kiss on the cheek, but didn't give her what she really wanted. She sighed.

The door to the room opened, holding Leo and Walter. Leo said, ''Have either of you seen Cara? She's been acting very odd, and I want to talk to her, make sure she's OK.'' He said this with a slightly pained expression.

Richard replied, ''Yes, she's keeping an eye on Sir Kahlan for me. She's supposed to let me know of her goings on. I don't think I'd be able to do it. Sir Kahlan knows my weaknesses too well.''

Cara was watching Sir Kahlan, all right. She hadn't left the council chambers. She'd know if Kahlan left that office. She was still mulling over what Sir Kahlan had said to her. She had called sleeping with her "slumming it". That was just crazy talk. She was a Mord'Sith. She was Richard's right hand. She protected him with her life. She loved him like a brother. That's another reason why this thing with Sir Kahlan was hard to accept. She didn't want to hurt Richard in any way. She had to say something to Sir Kahlan. She just couldn't let it pass.

She went back into Kahlan's office, and to the private bed chamber. Sir Kahlan was just finishing getting dressed. She had a beautiful blue dress. It tied up the front and the back. It flowed, and was loose everywhere except the waist and bosom. She looked beautiful, long curls hung in waves down her back. Sir Kahlan turned around as Cara approached. ''I can't Confess you, Cara, but I certainly can hurt you.'' She said.

Cara put her hands on her Agiels. She would use them if she needed to. Not enough to really hurt her, but enough to get her point across. She said, ''You don't want me to hurt you. You just listen to what I have to say.''

Sir Kahlan laughed, a cold derisive laugh. She didn't think that Cara had anything to say that she wanted to hear. ''I don't think you will end up saying anything of value. Why listen to what you have to say? I already told you that I'm done slumming it with a Mord'Sith. What else is there to say?'' She asked.

Cara was completely angry now. That was twice that Kahlan had said that to her. She hated that Kahlan felt that way. Cara was not someone that would be that kind of person. She was so very angry, and although she could admit it to herself, (she would never admit to Kahlan) very hurt. She was very hurt. ''Kahlan, I am not a "slumming" it kind of gal. When you have intimacies with me, you leave a satisfied person. You didn't really give me a chance to do so. You just took control, without really letting me do a lot.''

Sir Kahlan was not moved at all by anything that Cara was saying. She didn't really care if she was upset by anything that Sir Kahlan had said. She had gotten what she wanted out of Cara. She didn't need anything else from her. ''I don't need you to do anything for me. I am done with you. I told you. There is nothing else we need to say to each other. Why don't you just go and get ready for the banquet? There's still time for you to get all dolled up, You could certainly use it.'' She said, her voice dripping with disdain.

Cara tried to keep her expression passive, so that Sir Kahlan wouldn't know that that had bothered her a little. Only because she cared so much about what Kahlan thought about her. She looked at her straight in the eye. ''I will see you at the banquet.'' She said in a clipped tone, as she left the office.

She ran into Richard in the council chambers, wearing a very nice black tunic and black pants. He'd asked for them and one of the palace workers got them for him. Cara said, ''You look nice, Lord Rahl.'' She usually called him Richard. He thought she must be upset.

Richard ran a hand through his hair, which he had pulled out of his cord. It splayed beautifully over his shoulders. He smiled at her. ''You want to wear anything else to the banquet?'' He asked.

Cara shook her head. ''No. I want to have my Agiels handy in case something happens. Are you going to keep your sword handy?'' She asked.

Richard replied, ''I'm not expecting trouble at the banquet.'' He suggested, ''Why don't you change into something nice? You might scare some of the guests. It doesn't have to be anything super fancy. A lot of people are still scared of Mord'Sith. Kahlan wants this banquet to be beneficial to the people of Aydindril.''

Cara groaned but she knew he was right. She'd just have to figure out some way to get her Agiels on her person somewhere. ''As long as I can hide my Agiels, I'm fine.'' She headed off to find something to wear.

Lady Kahlan watched Richard and Cara head to the banquet. He had allowed Berdine and Raina to let her out of the room long enough to see them go. Then they had let her back into their rooms. She watched until they'd left the hallway and then followed the two Mord'Sith back into their room, She sat on the bed while they stood by the door to talk. She watched them, trying to figure out a plan. She was intent on proving to Richard that she was fine. She just didn't know how to go about it.

There was a knock on the door. It was Leo and Gratch. Walter was in his and Leo's room. They figured bunking up was easier, they just weren't sharing a bed. He said, ''May I come in? I want to talk to Lady Kahlan about Cara.'' He ran his hand through his brown hair.

Berdine could see no reason not to, so she carefully let him in. She was determined not to let Lady Kahlan out of the bedroom again. She was so upset that Lord Rahl had been that upset with them. Although she figured they had deserved it. Lady Kahlan had no powers and had been able to get past them. Berdine said, ''Just remember, Leo, Lord Rahl requested that she not leave the room.''

Leo looked at her, surprised that she was telling him that. He didn't need to take Lady Kahlan out of the room. He just needed her advice on Cara. ''I don't need to take her anywhere, Berdine.'' He told her, then sat down next to Kahlan. ''Kahlan, can you give me some advice on Cara?'' He asked.

Lady Kahlan looked at him. She was surprised he was still trying. Cara had been showing him nothing but annoyance for the past few days. She said, ''Are you still interested in Cara? She hasn't shown that she wants to be with you in awhile.''

Leo nodded. ''I know. I wanted to ask you if you had heard her tell you anything that she may have said about not really liking me anymore.''

Lady Kahlan shook her head. ''If she had I would have told you so you could move on. I think you are a really nice and gallant man, Leo. She would be lucky to get you.'' She said, smiling at him.

Leo smiled back at her. ''Thanks, Kahlan, that means a lot.'' He got up to leave. ''I'd love to talk more, Kahlan, but I'm going down to the banquet. Sir Kahlan said that I could go for Cara.'' He nodded at them all and left the room.

Lady Kahlan smiled at Gratch as he hopped up beside her. She pet his head as she began to think. She didn't know how to get out of here, but it had to happen.

Richard was surveying the banquet hall. A lot of Aydindril had already shown up. He saw Prince Fyren standing with Sir Kahlan, and it was like a knife in his heart. He saw Cara, and walked over to join her. She was dressed in a long purple dress. It was empire waisted, with elbow length sleeves. It looked very beautiful on her. Her hair was piled high on her head, and she did not look happy at all. She made a face at him as he approached. He said, ''Hello Cara. You look very nice. Thank you for changing for me. It is much appreciated.''

Cara adjusted the skirt, looking annoyed. She loved Richard, but she couldn't believe he'd asked her to dress nicely. She didn't feel comfortable without her Mord'Sith leather. She was upset that Richard had made her dress like this. ''I'm glad I pleased you, Richard.'' She said.

Richard was distracted as he saw Leo enter the banquet hall. He hadn't had time to change. He wondered what Leo was doing here. He hadn't been aware that Sir Kahlan was going to allow him to attend the banquet. He said, ''Cara, go see why Leo's here. I'm very curious.''

Cara gave him an angry glare but headed over to Leo, bracing herself for his compliments on how good she looked. She didn't know what to do with Leo now. She didn't want him to go, because she did still like him. She asked, ''Lord Rahl wants to know why you're here.'' She tried to keep Sir Kahlan's eyes as she pleasured Cara out of her mind.

Leo replied, ''I was asked to come by Sir Kahlan. She wanted me to keep you company.'' He grinned at her and held out his arm.

Cara could feel her eyes welling with tears. She really did seem to be losing Sir Kahlan before she ever had her; she had made sure that Cara had a companion for the banquet. She managed a weak smile, taking Leo's arm, and they rejoined Richard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

While the banquet was going on, Nathan Rahl, Richard's ancestor, who is a prophet, was looking over some of the old prophecies about Richard. He was thinking about the new prophecy that he had had a couple of months ago. No one but himself knew of it, except Ann, the prelate. He lived at the Palace of the Prophets, with a Rada'Han around his neck. They wanted to keep him close, they considered him dangerous because of him being a prophet. Nathan usually liked to share the prophecies with whomever they were about, and that usually worried them. He knew that Sir Kahlan and Cara had been together, he had forseen it. He also knew that a child was going to come out of that union. He knew it would be a girl; since Kahlan's sister Dennee had already had a boy. What he didn't know was how this was going to effect the world, or who would carry the child. What he also didn't know was that Sister Mariana, a Sister of the Dark, had overheard him telling the prelate, and she had done some serious magic to ensure that Cara got pregnant. She was trying to drive a wedge between Richard and Kahlan. She had thought that was a good way to do it.

At the banquet, Cara felt a churning in her stomach. She was sitting next to Leo and Richard, listening to some fat man ask Richard a question about his quest. She had to push her chair back and bend over, to put her head between her knees. Leo and Richard both turned to her, asking what was wrong. Cara snapped, ''Nothing I need either of your help for.'' She got up from the table and headed for the castle privvies.

Leo and Richard shared a look, and it was decided that Leo would go after Cara. He got up and followed her. He stood outside the door, and asked, ''Cara, are you alright?'' He heard retching sounds.

Cara was retching in a basin, wondering what was wrong with her. She was Mord'Sith. She did _not _get sick. She was annoyed that Leo was choosing to ask this of her now, while she was retching. ''I'm fine, Leo.'' She said, through clenched teeth. A minute more, and she had stopped. She exited the privvy, and ran into Leo. She was wiping her mouth and said, ''Leo, you did not have to follow me to the privy.'' She thought he was being very overprotective.

Leo suggested, ''Maybe you are sick. You should go to the infirmary and see if they can help you.'' He thought maybe Cara could be carrying a baby. They had been intimate.

Cara knew he was just trying to help, so she tried to keep her tone light. She knew that he wasn't trying to be an annoyance to her. She said, ''Thanks, Leo, but it seems to be over.''

When she entered the banquet hall again, she saw Sir Kahlan looking at her from her seat next to Prince Fyren. She was smiling at Cara with a knowing look on her face. Cara met her gaze headon, wondering what that was about. She went to sit in her seat again, her stomach still churning.

Richard turned to ask her about how she was feeling. ''You alright, Cara?'' He asked. He wondered if maybe she was pregnant. Cara never got sick.

Cara still had her hand over her churning stomach. She said, ''I'm Mord'Sith, Richard. I'm fine.'' That was her go to excuse for everything. That she was Mord'Sith. it was the only thing that she liked about herself. She didn't know how to be anything but Mord'Sith.

Richard knew she was putting up a front. He could tell something was bothering her. He could tell something was very wrong, even. ''If you say so, Cara. But you can talk to me, if you need to.'' He said.

Cara gave him a look, not sure what to say to that. She knew that she could tell Richard anything. But she couldn't talk to him about what was really bothering her. She couldn't stop thinking about Kahlan. She knew she had to stop. It was going to go nowhere once the Kahlans were put back together. She knew all Kahlan would care about was Richard. She knew that. She was about to say something else to Richard when she doubled over again. She put her hands on her stomach. This time, everyone in the banquet hall turned to her. She could feel her stomach literally churning up and down. It felt terrible.

Richard caught her as she started to fall. He scooped her up in his arms, despite her protests, and took her to the infirmary. Zedd was making a face, trying to force down some spice soup when Richard entered, carrying Cara. He put her on a bed, as one of the healers came over to check her out. He backed up a little, and asked, ''What's wrong with her?''

The healer took a look at Cara, who was looking annoyed, and tried to get up. The healer looked at Richard. ''I need to examine her a minute. Hold on.'' She closed her eyes and held her hands over Cara's stomach, performing some magic. Zedd watched with curiosity. She muttered a chant, and after a moment, said, ''Well, congratulations, young lady, you are pregnant.'' She smiled, and took Zedd's soup away from him. ''You shouldn't be eating that.'' She admonished.

Cara turned to Zedd. ''Are you feeling well enough to confirm that diagnosis?'' She asked, her tone curt.

Zedd nodded. ''I think so.'' He slowly got up out of bed, and Cara helped him out, getting closer to him. He closed his eyes, and held his hands out in front of Cara's stomach. He murmured just about the same chant the healer had, and a moment or two later, he said, ''You are with child, Cara. And what's more, it's part Confessor. How is that possible?'' He wondered aloud, laying back on his bed and clutching his stomach. ''Bags.'' He exclaimed.

Cara said, ''What? It's part WHAT?'' She wasn't sure what to think about this. She knew it had to have happened somehow with Kahlan. Kahlan was the Confessor.

Zedd took a sip of water, looking annoyed that that's all he was allowed to have. ''It's part Confessor. Did something happen with Kahlan, Cara?'' He asked.

Cara felt in a tight spot. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew that Richard was going to be so hurt. ''Yes, something happened, But how could I be with child? With a child that's half Confessor?'' She asked, trying not to look at Richard.

Zedd didn't know. He broke off as Leo came into the room. ''I don't know, Cara. But you are. Maybe someone did some magic. That's all I can think of. There's no other way that it could have happened. It is not physically possible for Kahlan to get you pregnant.'' He wondered who had the power to pull off magic like that. They'd have to be very powerful.

Richard grabbed Cara's arm and made her look at him. ''Cara, how could you do that? I love Kahlan, she is my life. There's no reason for me to live without her. I love you like a sister, Cara. How could you do this to me?'' He demanded of her.

Cara's eyes filled with tears, before she could stop herself. Darn hormones already raging. She had known this would happen. She didn't want to hurt him, and she had. ''I'm so sorry, Richard. I don't want to hurt you. She didn't force me, but she definitely took control. It happened so fast. I barely had time to object. I love her the same way you do, Richard. That's why I didn't end up Confessed. But you know if Kahlan was in her right mind, nothing would have happened. And I would never have known how I felt about her. Richard, you know that there is no way I would try to take her from you. You know that I...'' She had to pause for a moment, this was going to be hard to admit. ''love you like a brother. You are my Lord Rahl. I could never do something like that to you.''

Richard could hardly believe that this was happening. He knew it was pointless to be angry at Cara, she was right. Kahlan was not in her right mind. She most likely wouldn't even remember once she was put back together. He was very hurt though. He felt as if Cara had reached into his chest, and pulled out his still beating heart with her bare hands. He had to be away from her. He said, ''I've got to get out of here. I need some space to breathe.'' He left the room, trying to calm his rage.

Cara was angry, She couldn't believe that this had happened to her. She did not want this child. A part of her did, but she knew that she was going to have some words with Sir Kahlan about this. It was completely unacceptable. She said, ''Excuse me, Wizard.'' She spat out, and headed off for the banquet hall.

Sir Kahlan was just leaving the hall when Cara ran into her. ''Cara, I'm guessing that you got some bad news.'' Kahlan could just tell that Cara was pregnant. Confessors always knew. She also knew that it was hers. She didn't know how that was possible, but she knew it was true. She said, ''Cara, I take it you know, and that's why you're here to see me.''

Cara pulled out her Agiel from a fold in her skirt. She was going to make Kahlan pay for what she had done. She just couldn't kill her. She said, ''You are going to give me some answers, and you're going to give them to me now. Do you know who did this to me? I'm Mord'Sith. I do not need to be pregnant. I can't have this child.''

Sir Kahlan smiled at her. She was enjoying this. Cara angry was very sexy. She said, ''I have no idea how this happened to you. It must be powerful magic by one of our enemies. Maybe one of the Sisters of the Dark. I'm not sure why this was done, it doesn't make any sense. Did Zedd tell you?'' She asked.

Cara inclined her head yes. She didn't want to give away any of the information Zedd had given her, but she didn't feel the need to lie. She met Sir Kahlan's eyes headon. She was here to let Sir Kahlan know who was boss. ''Look, Sir Kahlan. I will not be led around like some puppy dog. I am my own person. And you will not dominate me like that. You will not treat me like I'm a lesser being.''

Sir Kahlan mused about this. She was surprised that Cara was the only one she felt sure she had gotten under her spell. She wasn't sure what to say. ''What do you think you're going to do with that Agiel?'' She asked.

Cara smiled devishly as she looked at it, not wincing at all, and she'd been holding it this whole time. Cara was pretty badass when it came to the Agiel. She said, ''I was going to use it on you if you didn't come along to my way of thinking.'' She replied.

Sir Kahlan folded her arms. She wasn't sure that she was liking this at all. She didn't want Cara to start asserting herself. This was unacceptable. She said, ''I am never going to come around to your way of thinking. You are Mord'Sith, and I am the Mother Confessor.'' She braced herself for the Agiel. It hurt a lot.

Cara got closer, so she was right in Kahlan's face. ''I can't believe that you are treating everyone like this. Richard is very upset by what happened. I didn't want him to know anything about it. And now that I'm carrying your child, he knows. If you were in your right mind, you would care about Richard and his feelings. I love Richard. I didn't want him to get hurt. And if you hadn't done anything with me, no one would know any better.''

Sir Kahlan pushed Cara back. She didn't want her that close. Unfortunately, that started the fight. Cara let her arm fly, knocking Sir Kahlan back. Sir Kahlan came back with a blow to Cara's head. Cara whipped back around and stuck her Agiel omn Sir Kahlan's neck. She dropped to her knees and Cara pulled her other Agiel from another fold in her skirt and jammed it into Kahlan's temple.

Her yell brought Richard and Prince Fyren running into the room. They both looked shocked. Cara pulled her Agiels away, as Sir Kahlan dropped on all fours, breathing hard. Prince Fyren went to attack Cara, and she slammed her Agiel on his neck, taking him down to his knees, also. Cara was with child, and not happy about it. Only at Richard's insistance that she stop did she pull her Agiel away from Prince Fyren's neck.

''What's going on, Cara? Why are you fighting with Sir Kahlan?'' He demanded to know.

Cara did not put her Agiels away. She didn't want Sir Kahlan to relax at all. She wasn't safe just because Richard was in the room. ''I asked Sir Kahlan why she had to start anything with me, because now I am pregnant with her child. Not a pleasant thing.''

Richard had to admit he was curious about this himself. ''Yes, Kahlan, why did you start anything with Cara? I thought you took Prince Fyren as a mate?'' This still stung a lot, and the fact that Zedd believed that neither Kahlan was really in her right mind was the only thing that kept him sane.

Sir Kahlan, still breathing very hard, slowly got up off her knees. She looked as if she was unsettled by Cara still being so close. She was holding her daggers, ready in case Cara tried something else. She said, ''I did. Prince Fyren was purely for mating and carrying on the Confessor line, not for pleasure.'' She directed her words at Richard but did not take her eyes off Cara.

Richard knew Prince Fyren was Confessed, so he was going to put up no fight to this. He looked to Cara. ''And you attacked her?'' He asked.

Cara shook her head. ''No I got in her face, and I was angry. I only attacked her after she pushed me away from her. I was angry that she's been treating me like dirt on her boots. I wanted to let her know that was over. I also wanted to know why I was pregnant. See if she had any idea.''

''I know why.'' Said a crisp clear voice. All turned to look. It was Sister Verna, a Sister of the Light. She'd helped Richard in his wizard training.

Richard wondered how Sister Verna had gotten here. ''What are you doing here, Sister?'' He wondered how she'd even known they were in Aydindril.

Sister Verna walked farther into the room. She had a grim look on her face. She said, ''I've got some news.'' She knew that they wouldn't like what she had to say.

Richard shared a look with Cara. He knew that her ears were perked up, listening. He turned back to Verna. ''What's the news? To bring you all the way to Aydindril.''

Sister Verna said, ''Well, I was already in the New World. Many of us have left the Old World to fight the Sisters of the Dark and the Keeper. But I'm here to tell you of a new prophecy.''

Richard hated when people drug news out like this. ''Out with it, Sister Verna. I would like to you to tell me faster.''

Sister Verna knew that he didn't mean to be that way. He was just impatient to know the truth. Part of his job as Seeker. She said, ''There is a prophecy about Cara and Sir Kahlan's child.'' She paused, and quickly began talking again at the look on Richard's face. ''Nathan, our prophet, said he knew that Cara and Kahlan were going to be together. He says that a child was going to come from the union. It's going to be part Confessor. The only thing he's not sure of is how it's going to affect the world. He says that he's not aware as to how the pregnancy occured.''

Richard and Cara shared a look. Richard wondered how the baby would be part Confessor. ''How is the baby going to be part Confessor?'' He asked.

Sister Verna didn't know the answer to that one. She said, ''I'm not sure. Nathan was very insistant that he did not know the details as to how Cara and Kahlan's baby comes about. He's also not even sure what effect she'll have on the world. I just wanted to tell you. And we were hunting Sisters of the Dark near here. It wasn't really out of the way. Ann said Nathan thought you should know. He said that we should try to keep it as quiet as possible.''

Cara wasn't sure how she felt about there being a prophecy about her and Sir Kahlan. She liked even less that there was a prophecy about her child. She didn't want to have the child. She knew that she had no choice in the matter. Maybe she could let Richard and Kahlan take the child. She just thought that a child would not help her to serve Richard. She said, ''Richard, do you think that you and Kahlan would raise this child? I am Mord'Sith. I think it would be better for the child if you two raised it.''

Richard wasn't sure how he felt about that. But she was probably right. Cara was too no-nonsense for a child. He thought if she applied herself she'd be a great mother. But he knew that that thought probably terrified her. ''I can't say no, Cara. It's Kahlan's child, too. I love her and I will love any child that is hers.''

Sir Kahlan listened to all of this without saying anything. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew that she did want to make sure she got control of the child, especially since she was going to be part Confessor. She just wasn't sure that she would raise the child with Richard. ''What about what I think?'' She finally spoke up.

Richard looked at her. He couldn't wait unil the Kahlans were back together. He really didn't like Sir Kahlan. ''You are going to be back together with Lady Kahlan. It doesn't really matter what you think.''

Meanwhile, in Berdine and Raina's quarters, Lady Kahlan was watching Berdine and Raina throwing up in chamber pots. She had found out what food Zedd had gotten sick on and had gotten someone to sneak her up some. She had had to be very wily to get them to eat it. She had used the excuse that Lord Rahl would want them keep their strength up. It had worked like a charm. Now, to just find Sir Kahlan. She had to be eliminated. At ALL costs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Twelve

Sister Verna had been taken to the kitchen by Mistress Sanderholt, Kahlan's right hand at the castle. She oversaw a lot of the goings on. She was going to get Sister Verna something to eat before she set off again. Richard, Cara, and Sir Kahlan were all still standing in the room. Sir Kahlan had sent Prince Fyren away. She felt that he didn't need to be included in the situation. He wasn't going to be raising this child, so Kahlan didn't think he should speak up.

Richard turned to Cara. ''Are you sure that you don't want to raise her, Cara? I don't want you to do something that you will regret. I know you would be a very good mother.'' He hoped this wouldn't make her close herself off.

Cara replied, ''No, I don't, Richard. I'll be fine if I'm Aunt Cara. You and Kahlan will love her, I know that. I am Mord'Siith. I don't know how to be anything else. Really, RIchard.'' She looked very sorry. She was so upset that Richard had been hurt by everything that had had happened. She felt most badly about that.

Richard watched her face. She was giving nothing away. He had no idea how she really felt. He didn't know to say. He said in the end, ''Ok, Cara. If you say so. You know that Kahlan and I will love your child.'' He was about to say something more when Lady Kahlan came bursting into the room. ''What are you doing in here, Kahlan?'' He asked. Berdine and Raina were in trouble again.

Lady Kahlan looked pretty wild. She looked crazy. Richard did not like the look in her eye. ''Richard, nothing is wrong with me, and I am going to prove it to you! This Kahlan is gone. I'm going to kill her.'' She said fiercely.

Cara wondered what was wrong with Lady Kahlan. This girl was totally insane. She couldn't believe that this girl was willing to kill herself. That's essentially what she was doing. ''Are you serious, Lady Kahlan? You know that you would be killing yourself? Sir Kahlan is your other half. The reasonable half.'' Cara broke off as she felt a kicking in her stomach. ''Richard, I already feel a baby in here.'' Sh said, her hands over her stomach.

Richard looked toward her, and both Kahlans did, too. He was surprised, Cara shouldn't be having something like this going on. ''I'm going to take you back to the healers. Maybe they'll know what's wrong.'' He grabbed Cara, and Lady Kahlan. He didn't trust her not to kill Sir Kahlan, or Sir Kahlan not to Confess herself.

When they got to the infirmary, Cara's abdomen had swelled. Richard was growing more nervous by the second. He parked Lady Kahlan in a chair beside his grandfather's bed. ''Sit there. Don't move or speak.'' He said, trying to keep the exasperated tone out of his voice. He didn't want her to get upset. She was prone to getting upset.

Zedd sat up. He'd managed to swipe himself some more soup. He was wincing as he tried to eat it. Zedd was not himnself if he wasn't allowed to eat. He dropped his spoon as Richard sat Cara on a bed and called for help. ''Bags! Richard, what happened?'' He asked.

Richard wished he knew. The only thing he knew for sure was that something magical was going on. ''I don't know, Zedd. I just know something's not right.'' He was worried, for Kahlan and Cara's baby, and Cara.

A healer came over, concerned to see them back. She looked alarmed. It was the same girl from before. She looked scared. ''What happened? She should _not_ be this far along.'' She said.

Richard felt it was not a good idea to get upset with her. There was no point. She wouldn't get it and she wouldn't help Cara any faster. ''We're not sure. We just noticed that there was a kicking, and then her stomach swelled. That's not normal.'' He hoped that nothing would happen to Cara or the baby.

Zedd got up and walked as quickly as he could to Cara. He held his hands out, over Cara's belly. ''This baby is coming now, healer. Can you get some hot water, a couple of blankets, a pillow, and any herbs you can bring for the pain.'' She stood staring at him for a second. ''Go!'' He said, and as she hurried away, he said, ''Bags!''

Richard sat down next to Cara, and took her hand. ''Squeeze as hard as you can, Cara. I can handle pain.'' He was totally faking his bravado. Inside he was more scared than he'd ever been in his 20 almost 21 years on the planet. He didn't want to lose Cara.

Cara was freaking out. She could hardly believe that this was happening. She was breathing very hard, and trying to listen to what Zedd was telling her to do, and clutching very tightly to Richard's hand. She just knew she had to be hurting him. She was gripping the hardest she'd ever held onto anything. She tried to hold back screams as the healer came back. She gave Cara a blanket, put a pillow under her head, and made her take a couple of herbs.

Zedd began cutting slits up Cara's pant legs, until the pathway was clear. He got down in front of her, and said, ''Cara, you have to start pushing. I know you didn't expect to have to do this, but you have to. So let's do this in as little pushes as we can.'' He said, as he got ready for the baby.

Cara's yells echoed in the castle. Leo had come running. He had run into Sir Kahlan, and she'd told him what had happened. He burst into the room as Cara was pushing. Richard had tears filling his eyes, and he looked over as Leo came over. He knelt by Cara, and took her other hand. She chose not to tell him to let go. She gripped his hand tightly too.

Zedd urged Cara to push some more, hoping that he wouldn't have to throw up while Cara was giving birth. That would be truly unfortunate, the healer was a useless woman. She wasn't going to do them any good at all. He urged Cara to keep pushing, he could see dark curly hair. He put his hands on the baby's head, helping her be born. With two more pushes, the baby was out. Cara gave a final yell as Zedd got the baby. She lay back, sweating, as they all watched Cara's belly go back to its flat self. Zedd handed the baby to the healer, to clean up well. He got closer to Cara's stomach, to examine it more closely. Nothing appeared to be wrong with it. ''Wow. Bags, that was odd.'' He said.

Cara let Leo pull some of the sweat off of her with a blanket. ''Are you OK, Cara?'' He asked. He glanced toward the healer, who was cleaning the baby off with some water and soap. She nodded and said nothing.

Richard held tightly to Cara's hand, nervously watching the healer handle the baby. ''Is it a girl?'' He asked. He hoped that the prophecy was right about that part. They couldn't handle a boy baby that was part Confessor.

The healer nodded. She had magically checked the baby. She was fine, which was completely shocking. She was trying to remain calm. She replied, ''Yes. She is a beautiful baby girl. She looks like the Mother Confessor.'' She handed the bundle to Cara.

Cara held the baby for one second, glancing at it once, to make sure she was alright, and then handed the baby to Richard. ''Here's your daughter.'' She said, a single tear rolling down her face.

Richard saw, but he knew that she would not want it noticed. He asked, ''Are you sure the baby's alright?'' He gazed down at the baby, who was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen, and she had a head full of curly black hair. She was not crying, which surprised him. She was looking up at him, from underneath curly eyelashes. She was a truly beautiful baby. Richard felt instant love for her.

Zedd performed a small spell over the baby, to make sure that she was alright. He was most perplexed by what had just transpired. A moment later, he dropped his hands and looked at the child in shock. ''She really is just fine.'' He said.

Lady Kahlan had been sitting by Zedd's bed quietly, as Richard had asked her. She sat up straighter, trying to get a look at the baby. She was wondering how Cara had just had a baby like that. '''How was that possible?'' She asked.

Zedd shook his head. ''I don't know, Lady Kahlan. Both Cara and the baby are fine, this is most perplexing.'' He said.

Sir Kahlan joined them. She looked angry. She couldn't believe that her child was just born and no one had sent for her. ''My daughter was just born and no one sent for me?'' She asked.

Richard knew there was nothing he could say that wouldn't make her angry. He just held his daughter tighter. He didn't want either Kahlan touching her until they were put back together. He didn't trust either woman. 'I'm sorry. There was no time.'' He said very defensively.

Sir Kahlan eyed him holding her daughter. HER daughter. And, she supposed, Cara's. Although she knew all Cara wanted to be was "Aunt Cara." She suspected it was because Cara knew that she couldn't be with Sir Kahlan. Less reminder if she wasn't actually responsible for the child. She tried to get closer. Richard clutched the baby tighter. ''I want to see my daughter, Richard.'' She said brisquely.

Richard clutched her tighter still. ''I don't see any reason for you to see her.'' He said, a note of panic touching his voice. It was nuts to be so vigilante about it, after all, Kahlan is the baby's mother, but there was no way either Kahlan was getting it.

Zedd asked, ''Does anyone have a suggestion as to a name for this girl? She's got to be able to be called something. Can't go through life nameless.'' He was using his trademark humor to calm everyone down. Sir Kahlan was looking angry. He thought Richard wsa being a little too protective of Little Baby Girl Amnell-Mason. That was a mouthfull, maybe Kahlan would just name her Rahl and get it over with, since she'd be marrying Richard.

Richard wasn't sure at all what to name the baby, but he just knew that Sir Kahlan shouldn't get her hands on this child. She was being way too unreasonable. He also thought naming her should be Cara and Kahlan's decision. He loved this little girl because she was Kahlan's but he still thought Cara should be more involved. He almost felt guilty, holding the baby. He wanted Cara to take her. ''Cara, can you hold the baby?'' He aked.

Cara looked at him. Leo was still kneeling next to her, holding her hand. She felt it was comforting instead of annoying. She wasn't sure how she was feeling and his hand in hers was grounding her. She saw the look on Richard's face and took the child. She looked into the baby's eyes. She had Kahlan's eyes. She was a beautiful baby. She could feel something stirring within her. She thought it felt like love. She was very surprised. She had thought the only thing she had loved that much was Kahlan. She leaned down to sniff the baby's head. It smelled great. She looked at Leo. He'd been watching her. ''What?'' She asked.

Leo thought she looked totally adorable holding her baby. He liked her even more now. He said, ''I just like you holding your baby. You look beautiful.''

Cara blushed. She wasn't sure what to say to that. She knew that if he asked her if she was sure that she should give the baby to Richard and Kahlan, she knew that she would say yes. She wasn't sure that she should let herself want this. She thought she might not be the greatest mother. That's why she had made sure that Richard was alright with taking her. Kahlan had to be, it was her daughter. She just chose to remian silent, so Leo had to talk again.

Leo ran a hand through her blonde hair, and it sent shivers down her spine. She doubted that she was going to like what he had to say. ''Are you sure that you're doing the right thing? Letting Richard and Kahlan take her? I'm still not sure how this baby is Kahlan's, but I don't want you to throw this away because you are too scared to deal with this.''

Cara now wished she could hand the baby off to someone. She could feel herself starting to freak out. She knew that she couldn't handle this. It was not something that a Mord'Sith was adept at doing. Then her gaze met Sir Kahlan's. Sir Kahlan looked as if she could spit fire. She asked her, ''What is wrong with you?''

Sir Kahlan looked at her. Cara couldn't help thinking she looked sexy. She said, ''You cannot raise that child. She is part Confessor. I am taking her.''

Cara felt anger at this. No one was going to tell her that they were taking her child! She said, ''I don't think so. She is mine. I gave birth to her. If anything, you will share custody with me.'' She completely forgot about giving custody to Richard and Kahlan. She wasn't going to let Sir Kahlan take this baby. If only because she was assuming she could.

SIr Kahlan's neck prickled. She could not hardly believe that Cara was getting like this with her. She'd have thought she'd be happy. Cara was not the mother type at all. ''What? Share? With you? You've got to be kidding me.'' She said.

Richard was not surprised that Cara had seemed to change her mind, but saw no problem with it. He thought she'd be a good mother. ''Sir Kahlan, you can't stop her. She is the child's mother. You are both parents of her, and should share the responsiblity.'' He said.

Sir Kahlan did not like this suggestion at all. She appeared to get even angrier. ''I am not going to share responsibility with Cara. She is only Mord'Sith!'' She snapped.

This illicited a glare from just about everyone in the room. Zedd thought it might be a good idea to try and unite the Kahlans. He was feeling a little better and she was starting to piss people off. Plus, Lady Kahlan kept trying to kill her other half. ''Well, Bags, Richard, do you have the amulet? Well, your half? I am feeling better, I should see if I can put the Kahlans back together. No time like the present.'' He said jovially.

Richard knew he had it. He'd put it in the pocket of this pair of pants when he'd changed, to keep it safe. He produced it now. ''Here it is, Zedd.'' He hoped Zedd was feeling well enough for it to work. He wanted his Kahlan back and all in one piece.

Zedd stood up, and asked Lady Kahlan to stand next to Sir Kahlan. Sir Kahlan looked as if she wanted to fight, but Cara handed the baby to Leo, and got up, holding her Agiel. She felt just fine, now, and Sir Kahlan was going to cooperate. She wanted Kahlan to be alright. She was going to miss Sir Kahlan, though. It was her last chance to be with Kahlan. She loved Kahlan enough to let her go. Especially since Kahlan couldn't be whole without being put back together. She was very torn. Much as Kahlan. She didn't know what to do.

Zedd took both pieces of the amulet and began muttering the spell. The Kahlans melded together, and Kahlan fell to the floor. Richard ran to her side, and Cara walked to them, too. She knelt on her knees beside Kahlan and touched Kahlan's shoulder. ''Kahlan?'' She asked carefully.

Kahlan shook herself. She felt very odd. She saw everyone looking at her, and felt very self-conscious. ''Why is everyone staring at me?'' She asked, feeling out and grabbing Richard's hand, and then Cara's, too. Cara felt her heart fluttering a little.

Richard kissed her lightly on the cheek, and said, ''You were split into two people, Kahlan.'' He wanted to ease into the Cara/Kahlan baby issue. He said, ''Kahlan, do you remember anything for the past day or so?'' He hoped she'd take this well.

Kahlan appeared to be thinking for a moment. She remembered the wizard showing up, but that was the last thing she remembered. ''Are we in Aydindril?'' She asked.

Cara anwered. ''Yes. We had to travel here because you split into two entities. There was SIr Kahlan, and Lady Kahlan. Lady Kahlan was the emotional side of you.'' She paused, thinking. '''And the Richard obsessed side of you.'' Then she said, ''And Sir Kahlan was the Confessor side. You Confessed Prince Fyren and took him as a mate.'' She still wasn't sure how to break the baby news. Whom she'd decided to name Sonya, after Kahlan's mother.

Kahlan stood up unsteadily, leaning more on Cara than Richard, and he looked concerned for a moment. She saw Leo holding the baby and asked, ''Who's baby?'' She broke off, realizing how much the child resembled her. She got closer, and took the child from Leo. ''Is this my daughter?'' She asked, staring into the baby's blue eyes.

Cara knew that there was no turning back now. ''Kahlan, that is my baby, and it's yours.'' She said.

Kahlan looked at the child, and then turned to Cara. ''This is my child? And yours? How is that possible?'' She asked.

Richard explained the prophecy to her, and made sure to explain the fact that they didn't know how the Cara and Kahlan offspring would effect the world. He told her it was part Confessor, and appeared to look like Kahlan. He told her that they didn't know how the pregnancy came about. That they might not ever know. He tried not to imagine the actual act between Cara and Kahlan. It hurt a lot, even though Kahlan couldn't remember.

Kahlan gazed at the tiny bundle of joy in her arms. She could hardly believe that this tiny little baby belonged to her and Cara. '''And why wasn't Cara Confessed?'' She asked. She thought might know the answer, but she wanted to hear them say it.

Richard and Cara looked at each other, not sure who should tell her. Richard watched Kahlan stare at her beautiful baby, hardly daring to believe that anything like this was possible. What was going to happen next?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The following morning, they were preparing to leave Aydindril. Kahlan had sent for her sister so there would be a Confessor. Kahlan was getting ready to go, having just finished tying up her dress. She had stayed with the other girls the night before. The castle workers wouldn't have wanted her to stay with Richard. There would have been talk. She looked towards Berdine and Raina's way. They were going to get yelled at, and she felt badly for them. She was particularly hard to handle. She was the Mother Confessor. She felt bad that Richard wasn't taking that into consideration. Berdine and Raina looked upset. She said, "Are you guys OK?" She asked.

Berdine and Raina looked at each other. They were afraid to say anything to her. She was Lord Rahl's betrothed. She was just as much as in charge of them as he was. They didn't want to say anything to her. Berdine said, "We're fine, Mother Confessor." She thought Richard was right to yell at them. They had failed him.

Kahlan grabbed her bag, slipped her daggers into her boots, and left the room. She ran into Cara in the hall. "Can I talk to you?" She asked. Cara had Sonya in a pack on her back. She was happy and gurgling. Sonya was a big baby. She already looked three months old. She saw Kahlan and waved her hand at her. She knew Kahlan was her mother, too.

Cara said, "What's up, Kahlan? Is there something else you need us to clarify for you?" Cara was trying to pull back from her a little bit. They had had to explain why Cara wasn't Confessed, and Cara had left the room, taking Sonya with her. Now she was hoping that they could move on and be friends. And raise their daughter civially. She said, "Sonya knows who you are." She looked at Sonya and then looked back at Kahlan. Whatever happened, she and Kahlan had a child together. That was not nothing.

Kahlan's eyes filled with tears. She was so happy that they had this baby. She would have chosen to have her first child with Richard, but this had been a prophecy. It could not have been avoided. Even if Richard didn't believe in prophecy. She said, "That's good, Sonya. Mommy knows who you are, too." She let Sonya grab her finger with her tiny hand.

Cara watched this exchange, trying to keep tears out of her eyes. She didn't want to show any weakness. She managed to say without a shaky voice, "Was there something you wanted to say?"

Kahlan turned to Cara, as Sonya held onto her finger. She said, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that you got taken advantage of. I did not mean to hurt you. For the record, I have no idea that you felt that way about me. If I did I wouldn't do that to you. At least I hope I wouldn't. I hate that I can't remember anything. It's like having a day erased from your brain. I am just sorry that I did that to you." She then asked, "So can I do anything for you? Help you in any way? I feel really bad."

Cara hated that. She didn't want Kahlan trying to do anything for her but try to help her raise her daughter. "I don't need you to do anything but help your raise your daughter. Especially since I don't know anything about being a Confessor." She then added, "Lord Rahl is ready for everyone to go. I'm going downstairs now."

Kahlan watched her go, and wished that she could make things better for Cara. She hated what happened. And she was touched that Cara named her baby Sonya. That was Kahlan's mother's name. She went to follow, knowing that she really ought to hurry.

When they joined everyone, Leo walked up to Cara. "Cara, is there any hope for me? Ever since this thing with Kahlan happened, you have been very standoffish with me. I only want to be here if you want me to be. Do you want me?" He asked.

Cara wasn't sure if she wanted him or not. She felt that since she wasn't sure, she should send him on his way. "Leo, if you want to leave, I would. I don't think anything can happen between us. I'm sorry that your time was wasted." She had her Mord'Sith leather on; Zedd had magically put it back together. It made carrying Sonya easier.

Leo kissed her and Sonya one last time, and left. Cara watched his retreating back, sorry to see him go. She had liked him. Gratch bounced up beside her, and nuzzled his head against her hand. "Gratch loves Cara, arrg." He said.

She looked down at Gratch, and her heart melted. She did like this little guy. It was hard not to. "Thank you, Gratch." She said, and turned to look at everyone. Kahlan was standing with Richard, still looking like she felt guilty. She said, "Is everyone ready?" She could hear Sonya gurgling away in her carrier.

Richard turned to Berdine and Raina. "If you guys are going to travel with me and serve me, then I _have_ to be able to trust you to watch and protect everyone here, especially Kahlan. She is my betrothed, my life. She has gotten past you twice. My faith in you is shaken. You will have to earn my trust back." He then turned to the group at large. "Let's go, if everyone's ready. We have to get to Adie's."

They set off, Richard and Kahlan in front. Cara chose to walk behind everyone so she couldn't have to stare at Kahlan's backside. She didn't want to have to deal with looking at it. She wondered what it was going to be like, raising this baby. She wondered how it was going to affect Richard and Kahlan. She hoped that it wouldn't, but a selfish part of her did. She couldn't help but want Kahlan to herself, even if she couldn't have her. She knew that Kahlan didn't remember what happened, but Cara did. She knew the coming months were going to be hard. She knew that getting over Kahlan was going to be tough. Especially since Sonya existed.

Berdine and Raina were walking behind Lord Rahl and Kahlan. They were discussing how they'd improve for Lord Rahl. Berdine said, "I do not fail Lord Rahl like this, Raina. It must be remedied. I have to make it up to him."

Raina thought that Berdine was beating herself up too much. She thought Berdine and done a good job of watching Kahlan. Kahlan had just done better. She had outwitted them. She loved Berdine a lot. She could not think of spending her life with anyone else but Berdine. She had had men, of course. She hadn't liked it. They had not loved her like Berdine did. And it just wasn't about the intimacies. They also were able to talk. They talked about everything. It may be something that others frowned upon, but Raina didn't care. She loved Berdine. She could not imagine her life without her. She said, "Berdine, eventually you have to just stop flogging yourself and move on." She felt that was essential to serving Lord Rahl.

Berdine knew that Raina was just trying to help. She knew that Raina just loved her and wanted her to feel better. She smiled and said, "Yes, you're right, Raina." She knew that Raina would want her to say that. Now she thought about Cara, and how she had a baby to raise. She couldn't believe that there was a prophecy about little Sonya. Berdine did not envy Cara, having to be without the one she loved.

Before they got any further, Darken Rahl appeared before them. He looked smug. "So, this is little baby Sonya." He said.

Cara pulled out her Agiels. "You will not touch my child." She said, wondering how he knew about her.

Darken Rahl knew more than they thought he did about Sonya. He had been in contact with Sister Marianne. He knew that the child was supposed to have been a full term pregnancy, and evil. In her haste, Sister Marianne had messed up the spell. He thought it ws interesting that the baby had come quickly and perfectly fine. "Don't worry, Cara. I have no desire to do anything to your child. All I want is to be alive again. But I did want to see the child. Do you think that you can handle it, Richard? Kahlan having a child with Cara?" He asked.

Richard knew that Darken Rahl was just trying to ruffle his feathers. He couldn't change the situation, and there was no point in getting upset about it. He and Kahlan could still have their own children. He could help love Sonya in the meantime. He said, "What do you want, Rahl?"

Rahl smiled at them again, and said, "I just wanted to see the child that everyone is talking about. So part Confessor, hmm?" He said.

Cara watched Kahlan's eyes flit to Sonya. She turned back to look at Darken Rahl. Cara thought Sonya being half Confessor should be obvious. She had been born that way, with a Confessor for a mother. "Darken Rahl, she was born to a Mord'Sith and her other mother is the Mother Confessor. Of course since Kahlan didn't carry her she'd be part Confessor." Cara was actually getting a little annoyed that everyone was so fixated on that. She had a part in Sonya's birth, too.

Darken Rahl smiled at Cara. He could tell that Cara was getting indignant. She must be getting tired of everyone harping on the child's part Confessorness and ignoring Cara's part in her bloodline. He said, "You sound like you don't want people to forget she had Mason in her as well as Amnell." He said this with an amused look.

Cara caught Kahlan's eye, and then turned back to Darken Rahl. She hated that he hd hit the nail on the head. She grudgingly said, "Yes. I am tired of everyone acknowledging Kahlan's role in her parentage and not remembering mine. I am her mother, too. I gave birth to her." Cara seemed to scream this last part.

They all turned to look at her. She looked right back at them defiantly. Richard said, "Cara, no one is trying to pretend that you aren't her mother, and I'm sorry if we've been making you feel that way."

Before anyone could say anything more, several huge D'Haran soldiers started their way. Richard pulled his sword out. Darken Rahl disappeared in a flash of green. They began attacking. Cara stepped back, not wanting Sonya to be hurt. Zedd quickly put a Wizard's Web around her as everyone else threw themselves into the battle. Raina was especially enjoying the fight. Not only did it get her juices flowing, but she was enjoying watching Berdine fight. Berdine was like a ninja with her Agiel. Richard slashed the Sword of Truth with practiced finesse. Everyone was so engrossed in the battle that they did not see one of the D'Harans strike Walter down. Cara cried out, fighting against the Web, but it was too late. She hated that she couldn't fight. But she wanted her daughter to feel safe.

When the fight was over, Zedd removed the Wizard's Web. Cara went to see if she could give the breath of life. She bent over Walter. It was too late. She announced, "It's too late for me to save him. Darken Rahl cannot come back to life."

Richard shared a look with Kahlan, as she made sure Sonya was OK. He said, "Well, I guess we won't have to worry about Darken Rahl coming back." He said. Walter had been giving them such a problem that he showed no emotion about his death. They had a funeral pyre, and off they continued to Adie's. Zedd was thinking about Rachel and Chase, if they had gotten to Adie's safely.

Kahlan was walking next to Richard, thinking about Cara. She still could not believe that this had happened. She felt terrible for Cara. She wished that she hadn't done anything with Cara in the first place. Then maybe things would be less complicated. She thought that it must be terrible for Cara to not be able to be with her. She wished she could do something to ease Cara's pain. She remembered what it had been like to love Richard and think she couldn't be with him. She found his hand and gripped it tightly. She said, "Richard, I feel badly for Cara."

Richard felt for Cara, too. She would completely hate them both if she knew that they felt like this, though. She would not want their pity. He said, "I feel badly for her, too, Kahlan. But Cara is Mord'Sith. She would not want our pity or sympathy. She just will want to deal and move on." He knew Kahlan would not want to accept that she could do nothing for Cara.

Kahlan knew that. She still couldn't help but feel badly for Cara. It was terrible to be without the one you loved. And she and Cara would always have a permanent tie to each other now. They wouldn't be able to get away from each other. That just meant the longer it would take for Cara to get over her feelings. It took them another week and a half to get to Adie's. When they got there, they found it was very quiet. Zedd said, "It's quiet out here. I hope Adie's alright."

Richard said, "I'm sure she is." They were all surprised when Chase appeared out of nowhere. He was alone. Richard said, "Chase, so glad to see you. Where's Adie?" He asked.

Chase said, "I assume inside, I just got here. I actually took a chance, hoping you'd be here. Rachel is at home with the other kids. I told her I thought she should stay home, just in case you weren't here. So how are you?" He paused, when he saw Cara and the baby. "Whose baby?" He asked.

Richard looked at Kahlan and Cara, not sure if he should be the one to say anything. "Um, Kahlan and Cara's, actually." He finally said.

Chase looked surprised. "How is that possible?" He asked. He thought she was a very pretty baby. She looked a lot like Kahlan. She definitely couldn't deny the baby.

Richard explained the long story, knowing it sounded completely insane. He finished up with, "So now Kahlan and Cara have a baby to raise. We don't know how the prophecy or the baby will affect the world just yet." He said.

Chase looked shocked. He could hardly believe that this had happened. He looked at Kahlan. Her entire face was red. She looked very embarrassed. He couldn't believe that she didn't remember what had happened. "And you don't remember any of it?"

Kahlan blushed even worse, and avoided looking at Cara. She was terribly embarrassed. She said, "No, I don't. They had to explain it all to me. I feel very badly about what happened." She said.

Before Chase could ask anymore questions, Richard said, "We need to get inside and see Adie. I want to ask her about the Stone of Tears." He headed over to Adie's door, knocking as loudly as he could. He didn't have to, Adie was blind, so she had excellent hearing.

Adie came rattling to the door, hollering, "Who is banging so loudly on old Adie's door?" She ws hobbling on her cane. She said, "Old Adie is blind, I need you to tell me who is there." She was blind, but she was a sorceress. She could see with her gift. She was hiding that from Westland, and so everyone just thought she was blind.

Richard said through the door, "It's Richard Cypher, my fiance, Kahlan Amnell, Adie, and you know Chase and Zedd, our friends Cara, Berdine, and Raina. And," He paused, "Sonya, Cara and Kahlan's daughter." They had met Adie before, she didn't actually need all that information. He just felt it was easier.

Adie wasn't sure how that was possible, but she opened the door and stepped aside to let them in. They all filed in, and she closed the door behind them. "What can Adie be doing for you?" She asked.

Richard watched Cara take Sonya out of the baby carrier and handed the baby to Kahlan. "Adie, we wanted to know what you know about the Stone of Tears." He thought Kahlan looked beautiful holding the baby. It looked so natural.

Adie looked at him, glad that she didn't have to keep up the pretense of being blind now that she knew who it was. She said, "Why do you want to be knowing about that?" She asked this with an air of incredulity about her.

Zedd tok this one. He liked Adie. The last time they had been with her, he and Adie had been together. He thought she was a very handsome woman. He said, "The Keeper is trying to take over the world of the living. He opened Rifts in the Midlands, and we need the Stone of Tears to close the Rift." He knew Adie knew she was a sorceress. She used her bones in her magic.

Adie got up and started passing out cups of tea. Chase went to help her. He poured the tea for her after all the tea cups had been doled out. She asked, "Do you really think you can be winnin' that battle?"

Richard smiled at Kahlan. They both really liked Adie. She was very cantekerous, she reminded them a lot of Zedd. He then turned back to Adie. "I am the Seeker. I can do this. But we need to know what you know of the Stone of Tears. I need your help."

Adie turned towards Richard. She said, "I do be knowing of the Stone of Tears. There be a compass to Pomeria that you can use that will help you find the Stone of Tears. I not be knowing for sure where the Stone is. But I do know the compass will help you to the Stone. I do be thinking that the Keeper be winning this battle. He has banelings be crawling the Midlands. They be outnumbering you and your friends." She said.

Richard hadn't been surprised that Adie had chosen to say that. A lot of people seemed to have the attitude that the Keeper was going to win. He said, "Adie, I am the Seeker. I will win against the Keeper. I just need your help." He looked at Kahlan as she took his hand.

Cara watched and her heart sank a little. She was trying to buck up and be Mord'Sith, it was just hard when she saw things like that. She took a deep breath and focused on Sonya. Her little girl was just beautiful. She was smiling and playing with Kahlan's long black hair. It was a beautiful sight. She said, "Did you tell her about the prophecy?"

Richard looked at Cara, wondering why she was bringing up the prophecy. He wondered which one she was talking about. The one in which said that the son of Brennidon was going to fail was not something that Richard took stock in. He refused to believe in prophecy. "Which prophecy are you talking about?" He asked.

Cara noticed the tone in Richard's voice. She hadn't meant to upset him. She had meant the one about Kahlan. "I meant the one about Kahlan's pure heart beating." She said, trying to keep her expression into something that resembled contrition.

Adie looked towards Cara's voice. She hadn't met Cara before. Her gift allowed her to see. She saw Cara's red Mord'Sith They had hard lives. She wondered if now that Richard was now Lord Rahl things would be different. She said, "What be this prophecy?"

Richard watched his best girl as she played with Sonya. She had a huge smile on her face. He answered with, "There is a prophecy that says as long as the Mother Confessor's pure heart beats, the Keeper will lose." Kahlan looked up, and met his eyes. Then she smiled at him.

Adie wasn't sure that she should believe it. She was like Richard, she didn't always believe in prophecy. She looked towards Zedd, who was sitting too calmly in his chair. She looked to Chase, who was also being quiet. She was just an old blind woman, but maybe she should offer to help. She didn't think that they could do it without her. "If you be thinking that you be winning the battle against the Keeper without me you be mistaken."

Everyone looked around, confused. They completely hadn't thought that she would want to come along. Zedd smiled at her. "So you want to help, do you?" He asked. He and Adie got along very well. He had hoped to bed her while they were here.

Adie said, "I be very powerful. You not be winning this battle without me. I hope that you not be trying." She had nothing tying her to here. She could help them find the Stone. She could sense Richard's gift, and cou;d since he had entered. She wondered if they were now to discuss Richard being a powerful wizard. She added, "So you be very powerful, Richard."

Richard shared a look with Zedd and turned back to Adie. "Yes. I managed to leave the Sisters of the Light with my Han intact. Zedd said he is to see to the rest of my training." He told her. His face only had a three day stubble now but his hair had not been touched. It was tied back with a cord. He met Adie's eyes with his own gray ones.

Kahlan was bouncing Sonya on her knee, as she said to Adie, "What else about Richard's powers do you wish to know, Adie?" She pushed a long strand of her hair behind her shoulder. She was glad that Adie was offering to help.

Adie said, "I don't need to know anymore. He is Zorander and Rahl. There was no doubt that he be having the gift. You are the Lord Rahl, Richard. You can change how D'Hara be run. You can make this be better. But the Stone of Tears will help you defeat the Keeper. I be helping you. You not be knowing how to defeat him."

Richard was not going to turn down her help if she was offering. That would be ridiculous. "Adie, I'd be honored if you would help me." He missed Westland, and wondered if he would get to see it while he was here.

Zedd said, "Why don't you and Kahlan, Cara and the others take a walk. Adie and I can discuss some things." He hoped that Richard wouldn't take offense to that. He knew that Richard would not want important things discussed while he was gone. Richard was the Seeker, and he understood that, but he figured it couldn't hurt for them to get a little rest. It was a long way to the Stone. Even with the Compass.

Richard figured Zedd just wanted alone time with Adie, which he figured he understood. "Alright, Zedd. But I am leaving Berdine and Raina here. I know you can defend yourself, but I would feel better if they were outside." He turned to them, and they headed outside. They would not fail him this time.

They decided they would go visit Chase's family, so that they could see Rachel, and show off Sonya. Richard hoped that Adie could help. They had a hard battle ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The visit to Chase's was a short one. They had to be finding the Stone of Tears. Richard was walking by himself, behind everyone else as they headed out, following the path the compass had chosen. He wanted to do some thinking. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Kahlan and Cara yet. He knew that Cara was sorry about it. She'd apologized at least fifty times. He understood that she was sorry. He ran his hand through his brown hair. It was free from its cord. It splayed about his shoulders. It was beautiful. He'd caught Kahlan turning to stare back at him a couple of times. He knew she was wondering what he was thinking. Things had been off with them since they had left Chase's. He was having a hard time believing that she didn't have any feelings for Cara somewhere, she had to, or she wouldn't have had sex with her. He guessed if Kahlan wanted to be with Cara, that was fine. But she had to make a choice. Richard would never want her to be with him if she wanted someone else. He knew that Kahlan didn't remember being with Cara, but that wasn't the point. He thought some part of her must have wondered what it was like or else it wouldn't have happened. He wanted to talk to Kahlan. He wanted to know if she thought there really was some residual feelings or something inside of her for Cara.

Cara was watching Richard. She knew that he was thinking about the situation. She thought it was pointless. Kahlan loved Richard, and she didn't remember doing anything with Cara. Cara thought he was being such a girl about it. She guessed she understood, he loved Kahlan, he was concerned if there was anything going on. Kahlan was his betrothed. She was carrying Sonya in the baby carrier. Soon it was going to be Kahlan's turn. She was glad. She wanted to try and talk to Richard, before he said something that he might regret to Kahlan.

Kahlan came over, to take Sonya. Cara had to stop walking to take off the baby carrier, and strapped it on Kahlan. She put the straps around Kahlan's legs, the strap around Kahlan's waist, and the one just beneath her breasts. Then she called to Zedd, to put the Wizard's Web over Kahlan, to protect her and the baby. She was glad Sonya was safe, but thought that the web on herself was a little much. She turned to Cara. "May I speak to you?" She asked. She didn't want to argue in front of Sonya.

Cara hitched Kahlan's bag up on her shoulder. She'd agreed to carry it for her. She met Kahlan's eyes. "What's the matter, Mother Confessor?" She asked. Kahlan knew she must be upset, she hadn't called her that in a long time.

Kahlan slowly started walking again. Cara matched her pace. Even with the extra time, Richard was still behind them. And a little ways, too. She watched as Sonya drifted off to sleep. She had already started almost talking. She hadn't grown any more, she still looked to be about three months old. Kahlan thought she may be able to understand what they were saying, even if she couldn't voice a reply. Kahlan said, "I know this is hard for you, but I've been thinking a lot about what happened. I wanted to ask you howit happened. What did I do, specifically?" She nervously twirled a long strand of black hair between her fingers.

Cara looked at her. "Why do you want to know? Are you wanting to write a book? Think about it in your fantasies when you're alone? Pretend it's me when you're making love to your fiance?" Cara's tone was less than friendly. Kahlan knew she'd made Cara very angry.

Kahlan looked at her in surprise. "Cara, did I do something specificly hurt you? I know that what happened hurt you, but I don't remember it. I just want to know what really happened. I want to know how a part of myself could hurt you and Richard like that." She said, walking along quietly and slowly. She listened for Sonya. Still sound asleep. She was falling into motherhood well.

Cara closed her eyes briefly, as they walked along. She opened them again, turning back to Kahlan. She replied, "No, Kahlan, I'm not blaming you. You weren't yourself. But asking me about it is your fault. I may be Mord'Sith, but I have feelings. What you did hurt me. I'd rather not continue to discuss it." She knew Kahlan wasn't going to drop it. Bags, that woman. She found herself thinking. She was probably around Zedd too much.

Kahlan sighed. She cast a glance backwards to Richard. She did it as carefully as possible, so as not to wake Sonya. She managed not to wake her, and then turned back to Cara. "Please, Cara, just tell me what happened. I would ask Richard, but he wasn't there and I am sure that you didn't tell him exactly what happened. I want to know why a part of me would choose to hurt you and Richard like that. You, I basically just used you. Because while I love you, Cara, it's just as a friend." She stammered, knowing this conversation was killing Cara. She did feel badly about that.

That's when Berdine let out a yell, and pulled out her Agiel. There was some D'Harans up ahead. They all flew into the battle, except Kahlan. Zedd made sure that the Wizard's Web was strong around Kahlan and Sonya, and then he fought the D'Harans. Cara chased one into the woods, trying to catch him. When she came upon him, he slashed her throat, and she still managed to kill him with her Agiels. When she awoke, she was in the Underworld. She was facing Darken Rahl, and she was completely naked. This was something that she was used to. "What do you want, Darken Rahl?" She asked, pointedly not calling him Lord Rahl. She knew he would hate that. "You're going to ask me to be a baneling." She snapped.

Darken Rahl was angry that he didn't get to get away from the Keeper. Walter getting killed had not been a good thing. He said, "So, Cara, how are you going to serve Lord Rahl if you're dead?" He was hoping to play up her loyalty to Richard to get her to become a baneling. "And how will you be apart from your beloved Kahlan?" He asked.

Cara's face darkened at the mention of Kahlan. She didn't need Darken Rahl reminding her of Kahlan. She snapped, "Lord Rahl will go on without me. It's my job to lay down my life for Lord Rahl if need be." She did need to get back to Richard, the man she had killed had told her where there were a bunch of banelings. She knew that he'd want to know about them. She refused to take the bait about Kahlan.

Darken Rahl smirked. He thought Cara was being stupid. He didn't care why she killed, and neither did the Keeper. As long as there was another baneling in the world. He said, "The Keeper does not care why you kill. You can still serve Richard. You should take up the offer. And you can see Kahlan again. And what about Sonya?" He asked. "You don't want her to grow up without her mother, do you?"

Cara grew silent, and with the look she gave him, he knew that he had struck a cord. She forced herself to have no expression as he walked around her. She said, "Sonya has Kahlan." She had already decided to take his offer, she had no choice. She just didn't want him to get his way too easily.

Darken Rahl's features relaxed into a soft smile, which he had never done before, and it scared the hell out of Cara. She was not used to it. He replied, "You're right. She does have Kahlan. But you're her mother, Cara, you gave birth to her. She needs you in her life. I know that you love Richard, but do you want him raising your daughter? If you stay down here, that is what is going to happen. You should go back, for your daugher. Go and give her the two parents she deserves." He would have had a bad taste in his mouth if he was alive, this was just pathetic.

Cara rolled her eyes. She completely hated that he was using this tactic, but it didn't surprise her. She forced herself to not have an expression on her face as she turned to him. She steeled herself for what she was about to say. She said, "And how does this baneling thing work?" She was determined to be as detatched as possible. She didn't want him to know that he had gotten to her.

He folded his arms as he stood in front of her. "The more you kill the better, but one kill a day will set the clock ticking anew. If you kill more than one person, it does not count. That is to say, it doesn't give you more than one day at a time. There has to be a death every day. Do you understand? Or do you have any questions?" He asked.

Cara seemed to think about it for a second. She was pretty sure that she understood. She nodded slowly. "I got it. I don't have any questions." She wondered how he was going to get her back into her body. Magic, she supposed. A few seconds later, she was waking back up in her body. She took a deep breath, and heard Darken Rahl in her head, telling her one day at a time. She got up, knowing she had to look awful, but she hurried back to the others. She wanted to tell them about the banelings. When she got back, everyone appeared to be alright. She said, "Richard, I have news." She quickly told him what the man had told her about the banelings. She added, "They aren't far away, we need to go now."

They took the quickest way there, Kahlan still carrying Sonya. Cara had told Kahlan she had wanted to be able to run faster. She thought it was a valid reason. She didn't want to tell her that she was a baneling. She was going to try and keep it from them. They didn't need to know.

Berdine and Raina threw themselves into the fight. They loved using their Agiels. Cara was frustrated, every time she tried to kill someone, one of the two of them got to it first. Before the fight was over, one of the banelings told them that there was antidote for being a baneling in a nearby town. They were told it was shadow water, which Zedd was surprised to find out about, it was his father's. Zedd said, "I wonder who my brother is doing this with? My father was the one who came up with shadow water." He was hungry, as usual, and pulled an apple out of his pack.

Kahlan thought for a moment. "Isn't this the place that Sebastian has his shop, who made those maps for the bounty hunters to use to find Richard?" She was almost certain it was. She remembered coming here. She was holding Sonya; she'd started fussing. Cara had told Kahlan she wanted Kahlan to be the one to feed Sonya, even though it was easier for Cara to. She had filled up a bottle, and she would later. They couldn't keep them cold, so she only did one at a time. Kahlan was feeding her now.

Gratch was hopping up and down, trying to get some attention. He was hungry. Richard saw him and gave him a piece of rabbit he had saved in his pack for him. Gratch said, "Gratch loves Richard, arrg."

Kahlan finished feeding Sonya and started burping her. She said, "What are we going to do about this? We have to find out if it's real or not." She finished burping Sonya, and passed her off to Richard for a moment to rest her arms.

Zedd said, "I guess we're going to go and see what the situation is." He said this between bites of apple. He wanted something more substansial and was two seconds away from suggesting they get a proper meal. He could feel his stomach bein to grumble. He was glad he was no longer sick.

Cara was musing over this antidote thing. She was really was going to have to try and get her hands on some of it. She still didn't want to tell them that she was a baneling. She said, "I don't know if there's any truth ot the rumor." She didn't know why she was speaking against it, but there you were.

Richard was absentmindedly petting Gratch as he said, "I hope it is, then we can cure the banelings and they won't be killing for the Keeper anymore. I think it's worth looking into. Do you think it's your brother behind it, Zedd? Or could someone have maybe stolen your brother's shadow water?" He was wondering if Thaddicus was the type of person to do something like this.

Kahlan was standing next to Richard, glad that he was holding Sonya, because it gave her a reason not to hold his hand. Things were still a little tense with them. She looked at him, and he smiled briefly before turning away. She sighed. She wished things weren't so complicated.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

They had once again found Sebastian's shop, where they figured was as good a place as any to start looking. No one was at the shop when they arrived, but they investigated anyway. Zedd found bottles of the shadow water, and a map that was already made up. Zedd was very concerned as to how this had all come together. "This is my father's shadow water, my brother Thaddicus must have been here." He said, examining the map.

Richard was shaking off Kahlan's hand, which had been trying to slip into his. He was still very unsure of his future with her, and had been showing her indifference. She was starting to act a little bit like Lady Kahlan had, and it was starting to make Richard lose his patience a little. He wished he could make things easier for her. They still hadn't gotten to discuss the incident with Sir Kahlan and Cara. Plus, Cara had told Richard about what Kahlan had asked her, and that had angered him. He didn't see the point in asking Cara what had happened, Kahlan didn't remember and if she was engaged to Richard, then she shouldn't need to know. He turned to Zedd. "So do you think that your brother is working with Sebastian on this? If there is some kinf of alliance going on I'd wager that there's something not right here."

Zedd was inclined to agree. "I believe you may be right, Richard. This appears to be a map to more of the shadow water. We have to find out how many that were made and why." He handed Gratch another piece of rabbit. He jumped up and down happily and prounced that he loved Zedd. Zedd greeted this with an air of indifference, because he was busy trying to think.

Adie was standing next to Zedd. She said, "You be rude to Gratch, old man." She made a gesture, and Gratch hopped over to her. She gave him a pat on the head. "Adie be loving Gratch." She crooned to him.

Zedd turned to look at her. "Bags, woman, he is a gar, not a baby. He does not require constant validation." He gave her an exasperated look.

Richard and Kahlan turned to each other. Their problems were put aside as they got a chance to watch a fight between Zedd and Adie, which was always a good time. Cara, Berdine, and Raina looked at each other with bemusement. Richard said, "Guys, Gratch is a gar, but he's a baby gar."

Adie smiled in Richard's direction and then appealed to Zedd. "Richard be right. Gratch be a baby. He be requiring love. You be best to show him some." She concluded, wishing there was a place to sit. She was old.

Zedd rolled his eyes. He did not forsee winning this battle. He said, "Bags. Let's just try and figure out where we can find Sebastian and my brother Thaddicus. I'm sure that they are the ones behind this." He hated to concede anything, especially against Adie. Bags, that woman.

Richard was about to agree when they caught a break. Thaddicus came in, carrying a jug of water. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his brother and his friends. Richard shared a look with Zedd and then turned to Thaddicus. "So, Thaddicus, what's going on with the shadow water?" He asked, deliberately avoiding Kahlan's gaze. He hated things being off with her. He almost reached out for her hand, but stopped himself.

Thaddicus blushed crimson. He had felt good about sharing the shadow water at first, but Sebastian had decided to swindle the banelings when they had run out. They were just waiting for the people to find out. Well, Thaddicus was. Sebastian was certain that they wouldn't. They had discovered thre was more shadow water, and Sebastian had made maps. He was planning on giving them to anyone who caused a problem, to appease them. Thaddicus said, "Well, what do you mean?" He didn't want to give anything away, he knew that Zedd would not be happy.

Richard folded his arms. "There is word going around that you have an antidote for the banelings. Using shadow water. We just wanted to find out if there was any truth to the rumor. Clearly there is, this is Sebastian's shop and he is bad news." Finally, he closed his fingers around Kahlan's, and she gave an audible sigh of relief. Everyone politely chose to ignore it.

Thaddicus told them the whole story, and concluded with Sebastian's maps. Zedd asked him if the bottles of shadow water were genuine. Thaddicus shook his head. "No, Zeddicus, they're just mostly water. I haven't been able to get out to the waterfall to get more. They're going to be very upset with us once they figure it out." He placed the heavy jug on the counter.

Kahlan looked at Cara, wondering if she would take Sonya so that she could talk to Richard when she got a chance. She thought that Cara was looking different. She wondered what was going on there. She said, "So what we do is take the maps that are made up, and make sure that you get to the falls to get more water. Berdine, Raina, you guys stay here in case that Sebastian comes back. Make sure that you keep him here. Don't let him leave. Do what you have to do." She had her Mother Confessor voice on.

Richard looked to her. "Adie should stay, too, the journey might be too arduous for her." Adie was a tough old broad, but he didn't think that her presence was required with them on the journey. It should only take a day or so. He didn't think that everyone needed to go. It was bad enough that their party had jumped so high in number. In order to appease Berdine and Raina, he said to Gratch, "Why don't you stay here to help protect Berdine and Raina?" Gratch gave a disappointed grunt but told Richard he loved him.

A plan hatched, they shoved off. Zedd, not one for public displays of affection, actually gave Adie a kiss as they left. She'd agreed to watch Sonya for them, too. Kahlan hadn't doubted Adie's abilities, but they'd had to convince Cara, who had gone all heart hound mama. She hadn't wanted to leave Sonya. Speaking of Sonya, she'd grown another three months in a matter of hours. She seemed to have stopped for now. She waved good-bye to both of her mothers as they headed off down the path with Zedd, Thaddicus, and Richard. Sonya thoroughly loved Richard. She didn't love him more than her parents, but she loved him quite a bit. She sat at the door to the shop with Adie, Berdine, and Raina, and watched until her parents were out of sight.

As they walked down the road, Richard and Kahlan fell into step together. It was quiet at first. Kahlan wasn't sure what to say. She also had no idea what Richard was thinking. Richard ended up being the one to speak up first. "So, Kahlan, why did you ask Cara about the logistics of what happened?" He was holding her hand, but their fingers were only loosely threaded together.

Kahlan blushed, but she was glad that they had some sort of contact. She had missed him so much. She relished the feel of her fingers in Richard's before saying, "I'm sorry, Richard. I was just trying to figure out what part of myself could hurt you and Cara like that. I just wanted to know why. I love you so much, Richard, and it kills me so much that I did that to you. And apparently gambled with Cara's life like that. A Confessor's power could kill a Mord'Sith. I'm glad that she was in love with me, and thus saved her. But I don't blame you for being upset. You should be. I was your betrothed, and I slept with Cara. She's practically a sister to you." She concluded, her blush deepening.

Richard nodded. He guessed that he could understand why Kahlan had had to know. She hadn't wanted to hurt either of them and had. "I can't imagine what it must feel like to not remember a day in your memory. It must be awful. I just want us to get past this. I still love you and I want to be with you. Do you have any feelings for Cara? Do you want to be with her?" He asked.

Kahlan ran her free hand through her long black tresses. She didn't have any feelings for Cara that she knew of. She must have been curious about it. She shook her head. "I don't have any feelings for Cara that I am aware of. I must have just been curious to see what it was like. I love you, Richard. I want to get married in the Mud People village with you. No one else. You have to believe that."

Richard stopped walking for a moment, a smile lighting up his face. He put his arms around her. He held her close for a moment, and then kissed her like he had never kissed her before. It sent shivers all down Kahlan's spine. He said, "I'm glad, I hated that things were so off with you." They started walking again, his grip on her hand tightening.

Before they could get too much farther, Darken Rahl appeared before them. He appeared as always, in a flash of green. He said, "Where are you going, Cara?" He had heard of the shadow water from one of the dead D' Harans that had accepted the baneling offer. He had a suspicion that Cara was going to try and cure herself of being a baneling and he didn't want that to happen at all.

Cara had noticed that they seemed to have fixed their problems, Richard and Kahlan, and she was a little upset about it. But deep down, she wanted Kahlan to be happy, so she guessed that it was a good thing. She hadn't told anyone yet she was a baneling, and she was hoping that Darken Rahl wasn't about to blow her secret. She stood with her Agiels in her hands and glared at him. "What are you talking about, Darken Rahl?" She snapped.

Darken Rahl looked at Cara. He was sure that she hadn't said anything to any of them about being a baneling. She wouldn't have wanted to disappoint Richard. He didn't care if they didn't know, he was going to say something right now. "You don't get to just get out of being baneling by getting a cure like that." He snapped back.

Everyone gasped with surprise. They all looked at her. She was not surprised that he had done it but she was really pissed. She held her Agiels out, even if she couldn't touch him with it. She said, "Yes, I can, Darken Rahl. Whether you like it or not. You can't do anything about it, you are dead."

Before Darken Rahl could say anything, they were attacked by a bunch of banelings. Cara threw herself into the battle, taking out her anger on them. Zedd burned them after they were able to subdue them. When they turned back around, Darken Rahl was gone. They turned to Cara. Richard touched her shoulder. "Cara, why didn't you tell us? Did this happen earlier, when your throat was all bloody?" He asked, remembering she'd been covered in blood.

Cara wiped blond hair back from her face, and wished that Sonya was here so she could look into her beautiful face. She nodded. "Yes, I am sorry that you had to find out. Darken Rahl should not have said anything and of course that is why he did." She stood in her normal stance, with her hands on her Agiels. She caught Kahlan's eye, who was giving her a sympathetic look. She said, "I had to get back, to tell you about the banelings." She added, "And Sonya. I didn't want to leave her without her mother." She forced herself to not cry.

Kahlan thought she might have done the same, to get back to Richard and Sonya. She understood why Cara had taken the deal. "We're going to have to get you some of the antidote." She said, touching Cara's shoulder in sympathy.

Cara let Kahlan's hand stay on her for a brief moment and then shied away. She could barely stand to be in the same room as Kahlan, let alone Kahlan touching her. She agreed with her. "I was hoping the shadow water was real, so I wouldn't have to keep killing for the Keeper." She said.

Richard said, "Well, we should keep going, we've got to get to the fall before you run out of time. We can't assume that we'll run into any D'Harans on the way. Have you killed anyone today?" He asked, a concerned look on his face. He was glad that Cara loved them all that much, to accept being a baneling.

Cara shook her head. "And you better hope that we do run into some D'Harans. We only saw banelings and they don't count." She said, as they all began walking again.

They did get lucky about an hour before they were going to stop for the night. Cara was able to kill one, and bought her some time. They began to set up camp for the night, and Richard insisted that he be the first watch. Cara protested, since it was her job to serve him, but he insisted harder. Reluctantly, she laid down next to Thaddicus. Kahlan was on the other side of him. She was trying to keep some distance. Zedd was cooking up some squirrels they'd found. He asked Richard, "So things are better with Kahlan?"

Richard sat down on the other side of Zedd. He wished that Gratch was here. He had wanted him to stay to help protect Sonya. He knew Gratch would keep his friends safe. He nodded at his grandfather. "Yes. I'm glad, too. I hated that things weren't right with us." He said.

Zedd watched as Thaddicus, Kahlan, and Cara slept. They had all said that they weren't hungry and they'd eat in the morning. He said, "Do you want me to check if Kahlan is with child? She'll know if she is, a Confessor always knows. But I could tell you right now." He said. He would be glad to welcome a great granddaughter to their meager little family.

Richard watched his beloved sleep as he answered his grandfather. He said, "No, that's OK, Zedd. We'll wait and see if Kahlan is when she tells us." He secretly hoped she was, he was jealous of the bond Cara and Kahlan were now going to share, with the birth of Sonya. But he would never wish that Sonya had never been born, she was the most beautiful child he had ever seen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The next morning, everyone awoke bright and refreshed. Richard was pretty ready to go and get that shadow water for Cara. He was very impatient to cure her of being a baneling. He got up and started rolling up the bedrolls. He caught Kahlan's eye and she gave him a smile. He put his bedroll in his pack and set it down. He put Kahlan's next to her pack and did the same with Zedd's. Cara always insisted on taking care of her own, she insisted that she served Lord Rahl, not the other way around. Kahlan was finishing up cooking breakfast. He sat down next to the fire. Zedd had been last on watch and he was already mostly packed up.

Cara was just awaking and she gave Richard a morning nod and a "Good morning, Lord Rahl." She was glad that she did not have to worry about killing anyone just yet. She was tired of worrying about it. She just wanted this nightmare to be over. She cast a glance towards Kahlan again and sighed. She had to stop mooning over her. Richard and Kahlan had talked and they were better than ever. Cara mused aloud, "I hope that sorceress is taking good care of our daughter."

Kahlan looked at her and gave her an indulging smile. "You'll be fine, Cara. And so will Sonya." She said, as she stirred the spice soup. "Adie can take care of Sonya just fine."

Cara gave her a look. "She better take care of her just fine." She smirked. She would kill Zedd's little girlfriend if she got back and Sonya wasn't fine. She liked Adie, but Sonya was her child. She would have to make sure that Adie paid if something happened to Sonya.

Richard was actually physically bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was very ready to go. He turned to Kahlan. "Aren't you done fixing breakfast?" He asked.

Kahlan gave him a smile. She loved him, and she loved when he was all adorable like this. She said, "No, Richard, I need a couple more minutes. I know that you're impatient to help Cara, but we bought some time last night and we need to eat. We have to be strong enough to be able to save Cara. You must be patient." She laughed a little. Richard sat down, trying not to look like a petulant child. He was thinking about how he was going to defeat the Keeper. Zedd was watching Kahlan cook. He was going to leave this world eating.

Kahlan was thinking about Sonya. She had such a happy baby. She stirred the soup, declaring it finished. Zedd was first to offer up his bowl. Kahlan finished doling out the soup, and they began eating. She stayed quiet while everyone else ate. She was thinking about something. She was thinking she was pregnant. With all the upset lately, she had been a little off. She was very excited. She and Richard were going to have their first child. She thought now would be a good idea to say something. It would take everyone's mind off what was happening with Cara. She waited until Zedd was finished talking, and said, "I have to tell you all something."

Richard looked up from his finished bowl of soup. He wondered what his betrothed had to tell them. He smiled at her. She was so beautiful. It blew him away every time he looked at her. "What is it, Kahlan?" He asked.

She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She said, "I am pregnant. We're going to have a little girl, Richard." She leaned over to give him a kiss. She never thought that she'd be able to have a child with the man she loved.

Richard kissed back and put his bowl down so he could throw his arms around her. In his exuberance, he knocked them back on the forest floor. Kahlan was laughing. Zedd watched them with a smile on his face. Cara watched with a bemused look. Richard helped Kahlan sit up, and pulled leaves out of her hair. He said, "Maybe we should get you somewhere safe."

Kahlan didn't want to be seperated from Richard, but she thought he was right. "I guess you're right, Richard. I would love to go and visit the Mud People village. And we wanted to get married there." She didn't think that she could have the baby without being married.

Richard wasn't sure they should take the time to get married, but he couldn't refuse Kahlan much of anything. "If we don't spend a lot of time doing it, that could happen. After we save Cara we can collect the others and got to the Mud People village." He ran his hands through Kahlan's hair. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful to him now. She was practically glowing. He had never seen her look so happy, either.

Cara finished her soup, watching Richard and Kahlan cavort on the grass. She couldn't help but smile, even with her feelings for Kahlan. She was glad that Kahlan was so happy. She said, "Sonya will be glad to have a baby sister." She bet that Sonya would too. Sonya was a happy baby. Sonya would love to play with a baby sister.

Kahlan looked at her. "I bet you're right, Cara. I'm glad I could give her one." With everyone finished eating, they began picking up the rest of camp.

They set off for the fall, Cara walking behind them all. Zedd was in front, Richard and Kahlan in the middle. Cara was musing to herself that she was a little jealous of them. Kahlan was having Richard's child. Cara and Kahlan would not have another. She still wanted to know why they had even had one in the first place. She wished Verna had been able to tell them more about Sonya. She wanted to know what was in store for her daughter. What she really wanted to know was who had conspired to get her pregnant in the first place.

She was bolted out of her reverie by Richard. They had come along the waterfall, and it was disppearing. He was grabbing her and yanking her towards the water. Cara laid out on her stomach, and Richard gathered water in his hand, and offered it up to her. She got it down as quickly as she could, and then Richard gathered up more. She drank that, too, and they wondered how they were going to see if it worked.

They didn't have to wait long to try and see, they ran into some more D'Harans. They'd been fighting some men, and there were a couple of women. One of the D'Harans killed one of the women. Cara knelt to the ground, to give her the breath of life. When it worked, they knew that she was cured of being as baneling. Kahlan forgot that there was awkwardness between them and threw her arms around Cara, glad that she was going to be alright.

Later that night, they were setting up camp again. Kahlan couldn't wait to get back and get Sonya. She was thinking about what their wedding was going to be like. She had never let herself dream about her wedding. She knew that she'd be able to get married, but she had never thought that it would be for love. She ran her hand over her belly. She couldn't believe that there was a baby in there.

Zedd got to work fixing them something to eat, and Richard sat down on the grass next to Kahlan. "So I guess you'll be the one looking after Sonya, since you'll be with the Mud People." He wondered what they would say about the whole situation. He was hoping that as long as they knew that he was fine with it, then they'd be fine, too.

Kahlan guessed he was right. She was glad. She'd get to spend some time with her daughter. She was going to hate being so far away from Richard and Zedd and Cara. But it would be nice to spend some time with the Mud People. She was going to go crazy without being able to help on the quest, but they had to think about their little one. "I guess you're right. I can't wait to show her off to the Mud People." She smiled.

Cara was just sitting down. She had just gotten through chopping the wood for the fire. Richard had helped some, too. She felt odd about just sitting down, she didn't see how that was protecting Lord Rahl. She watched as Zedd prepared supper. She was going to miss Sonya when she was staying with Kahlan. She knew that Sonya would have a good time with the Mud People. She was a very happy little girl and enjoyed going anywhere they took her. She couldn't wait unitl they defeated the Keeper and she could be with her again. Aloud, she said, "How long will it take to get to these Mud People you guys keep talking about?"

Richard shrugged. "At least a couple of weeks. We'll hope that we make it there safely. I don't want anything to happen to Kahlan or Sonya." He said. He gave Cara a smile. They hadn't gotten to talk yet, but they had gone right back to normal. Richard was glad, there were no words to how he felt about Cara. He loved her very much.

His grandfather said, "Richard, you and Kahlan are going to need someone to officiate. I am pleased to do the honors." He smiled as he stirred the stew they were having.

Richard and Kahlan shared a look. If they did as they wanted and got married in the Mud People village, the Bird Man would officiate. He hated to hurt Zedd's feelings. He loved his grandfather very much. "Zedd, I hate to break this to you, but the Bird Man is going to preside over the wedding. I hope your feelings aren't hurt." He gave his grandfather an apologetic look.

Zedd was a little disappointed, but if that's what they wanted, he was fine with it. "Well, if that's your decision, Richard, that's just fine. There's no point getting upset about it. Well, supper's on." He dished out the bowls of stew. They all ate, talking about Richard and Kahlan's wedding.

The next day, they travelled as quickly as they could. They had a long journey to the Mud People village ahead of them and they didn't want to waste time dillydallying. They got back into town by early evening. They went straight to Sebastian's shop. Cara went ahead of them and burst through the door. She was calling out for Sonya. She was surprised when Sonya came crawling up, looking bigger than when they had left. She looked as if she was a year old now. Cara whirled upon Zedd as Sonya's arms reached up, grabbing for Kahlan. "Is there anything you can do about the fact that Sonya seems to keep growing every day? She gives new meaning to the expression growing like a weed." She snapped.

Zedd made a face at her, but said, "I can't do a thing, Cara, I don't know anything about how she came to be about. I wish that I could do something. Maybe we can get word to Nathan Rahl somehow, and ask him if he knows anything more."

Cara turned to Sonya, who was resting comfortably in her mother's arms, playing with Kahlan's hair. Her dark curly hair was getting longer, too. Her blue eyes seemed to get bluer by the hour. She shook her head. "You keep growing, and you are getting prettier by the minute."

Sonya surprised them all by saying, "Yes, Mama." She just blinked back at them as they all stared at her.

Kahlan gave Sonya a kiss. "Well, that's new." She said, bouncing Sonya on her hip. She thought they had the cutest baby she'd ever seen. "Is there anything else you know how to say?" She asked Sonya.

Sonya replied, "Mama, are you and Unca Richard getting joined? Auntie B says you are." She was blowing them all away with how far she had advanced. She seemed perfectly content in Kahlan's arms. She smild at them all in turn, though. She so loved them all.

Kahlan wondered if now was going to be the time to explain Sonya's Confessor powers to her. Or, as well as she could, anyway. There was no telling how Sonya's powers were going to turn out with her being only part Confessor. She said, "Well, Auntie Berdine's right. Richard and I are going to be married. We're going to need a flower girl if you're of the mind to be one." She was so happy to have this darling baby in her arms. She didn't care how Sonya came about, but she was glad, Sonya was such a good little girl.

Sonya gave her mother a big smile. "Of course, Mama." She said. She held out her arms for Cara, and Kahlan let Cara take her. Sonya hugged Cara tight around her neck. "I love you, Mama." She said.

Cara looked at her in surprise. "I love you, too, Sonya." She balanced Sonya on her hip as the others discussed where they were going to go for supper. Cara wondered if Sonya was going to be OK. She was right nervous about all this growing she was doing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A few days later, they were getting tired. They'd been travelling pretty hard and it was starting to show. Sonya hadn't grown anymore but she had learned even more words. She was going to be a smart little girl. Kahlan seemed to glow more each and every day. She was trying hard not to be super happy about the baby, but it was hard. She was carrying Richard's child, and that was something that she never thought would happen. Cara was having the time of her life. She loved Sonya more than she had ever loved anyone or anything. Including Kahlan. She and Sonya played together every night. Cara had been teaching her how to play games and such. She had never thought that she would take to motherhood so well. But she had. She loved playing with Sonya. It was almost more amazing than using her Agiels, which was something she highly enjoyed.

That night, they were setting up camp. Richard was loathe to get Kahlan to do anything, they had arguments about it. Kahlan loved that he was so in love with her that he wanted to protect her, but she was a very independant woman and always had been. She was enjoying the attention, though, she couldn't help it. She did so enjoy the entire situation. She wished sometimes that they could just be normal people, if only for the most fleeting of moments. Cara had been elected to cook supper. She didn't have knowledge of cooking a lot of different things, so they were having fish that she had caught at the lake they'd stopped at that morning. She had cleaned them and had gotten out as many of the bones that she could. Richard had had a problem eating meat since he'd had his gift, and he wasn't going to be happy about eating the fish.

Kahlan was making sure they had enough bottles for Sonya, so that Cara wouldn't have to fill any while they ate. Berdine and Raina were keeping watch, and Richard and Sonya were playing some kind of game. She noticed that they had enough bottles and cast a glance around, looking for Gratch. She thought maybe he'd gone looking for something to eat. They didn't even worry anymore that he would kill any humans. All he ever brought back was bloody half eaten animals.

Zedd was of course, watching Cara prepare the fish. He was, as always, hungry. Adie was out taking a walk by herself. She said she wasn't going far, and Zedd was about ready to go and get her. He was worried about her. She had been gone for about ten minutes. He was still debating on whether to go and look for her when Adie showed back up, limping with her cane. Adie gave Zedd a look as she slowly sat down on the ground. Zedd cast one back at her. "What's wrong, woman?" He asked.

Adie narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you were going to come and be looking for me if I be gone more than 10 minutes." Her tone was stern.

Zedd couldn't help but smile. "Bags, woman, it's not like you aren't a sorceress who can take care of herself or anything." He chided, laughing a little.

Adie gave him another look. She knew Zedd cared, he was just being Zedd. This was nothing new to her. She gave a snort. "I am a sorceress. But if you be my man, then you have to be doin the things you be sayin' you do."

Zedd tried not to laugh. He knew she was serious. Every one of their friends was listening and trying not to laugh. Sonya was watching very intently, trying to follow the conversation. Zedd said, "Bags, woman, you are difficult. But I guess you have a point." He turned his eye back to the fish that Cara was frying.

Sonya stopped the game she was playing with Richard. She crawled over to Adie, and held out her arms. "Adie, do you love Zedd?" She asked, as Adie picked her up. She already knew not to call Zedd anything but Zedd. He didn't always answer well to Zeddicus, either.

Adie seemed to think for a minute. Then she turned to Sonya. "Yeah, old Adie be guessin' she does. Do you?" She asked, although she knew Sonya did. Sonya loved them all. But definitely Cara and Kahlan the most. Adie had never seen any child so devoted to its parents.

Sonya nodded. "Yes. Of course. He's going to be my grandpa. He'll be Mama's when she marries Richard. I'm going to have a sister, aren't I?" She asked. She had overheard them talking about it. She was excited. She would enjoy being a big sister.

Kahlan gave Sonya a smile. "Yes, Sonya. You'll be a big sister." She looked over at Cara, who was looking at Sonya. She looked concerned. Kahlan said, "Cara, can I talk to you for a second?" She wondered what was wrong with Cara.

The blonde Mord'Sith turned to look at Kahlan. She didn't see any reason to refuse. "Yes, Kahlan." They walked a little bit away so no one would hear them. "What is it, Kahlan?" RIchard had agreed to watch the food for her. "What's the problem?"

Kahlan said, "Why don't you tell me? You look upset about something. You can talk to me about it." She hoped Cara would talk to her about it. It would help her feel better.

Cara figured it couldn't hurt especially since it was about Sonya. "Well, I'm concerned about Sonya. She keeps growing and it's not normal. I'm worried that something is wrong with her." She hoped that Kahlan could give her some idea as to what may be up with Sonya. Maybe it had something to do with her Confessor powers.

She wished she could say something to appease Cara. She thought Sonya was going to be fine, though. "Maybe Zedd could take a look at her and see if he can sense anything wrong. He may not be able to tell us anything about her, but when she was born, he was able to tell us that she was fine. I'm sure he could again."

Cara figured she was probably right. "You're probably right, Kahlan. It won't hurt anything." They headed back to the group. Zedd was trying to get at the fish. Richard was trying to slap his hand away. It wasn't finished cooking. Cara sat back down by the frying pan. "Wizard, back away from the fish."

Kahlan asked, "Zedd, would you see if you can find anything wrong with Sonya? Cara's concerned that her growing so quickly is a bad thing." She sat back down next to Richard, who had started playing with Sonya again. She had no idea what they were playing but it made them both laugh quite a bit.

The old wizard said, "That is not a problem at all." He knelt next to Sonya and held his hands out over her for a second. Then he said, "She's just fine. I still don't understand why. But that's because I can't tell you anything about why she's here. But she's physically fine, Cara."

A little while later, they had eaten and it was time for bed. Kahlan and Richard were lying together. Cara had taken first watch. She'd insisted, and Berdine and Raina had let her, they had wanted some time together. They'd told Cara that Berdine wanted to be the second on watch. Kahlan was entangled with Richard. She had been thinking of baby names. She had no idea what name she wanted to use. Kahlan had her head on Richard's shoulder. She was never happier when she was in Richard's arms. She asked, "What do you think we should name our daughter, Richard?"

Richard kissed her forehead. He'd been giving it a lot of thought. He thought they should name her Caralynn, after Cara and his mother Tarilyn. He said, "I've been thinking that we'd name her Caralynn." He knew Kahlan would guess the name's origins.

He was right. Kahlan smiled. "After Cara and your mother. I like it." SHe turned her head to look at him. She loved him so much. She had been thinking about how she was going to feed Sonya without Cara. Sonya had been growing quickly, but they didn't think she could eat solid food just yet. Kahlan said, "Richard, how do you think I'm going to feed Sonya without Cara?"

Richard wasn't sure about that one. What he did know was Cara was going to stay with Kahlan at the Mud People village. He said, "I don't know, Kahlan. But what I do know is she won't want to stay at the Mud People village with you. Maybe Zedd can come up with some way to keep the bottles refilling or something."

Kahlan figured he might be right. She drifted off to sleep. She always slept better when she was in RIchard's arms.

They travelled pretty hard over the next few days. They had almost reached the Mud People village. Zedd had indeed found a way to keep the bottles from refilling for Sonya. Sonya was riding in the baby carrier on Richard's back. Cara and Kahlan had taken turns, and they had been switching when Richard had offered to take a turn. Sonya had greatly enjoyed riding on everyone's back. She liked seeing all the scenery. She had her hands resting on Richard's shoulders.

A couple more hours, and they had arrived. Kahlan was very excited to see her friends. They saw Chandalen first. He said, "Richard with the Temper. Mother Confessor. How great to see you. Who are your other friends?"

Richard took a minute to explain who everyone was, including Sonya, who was still on his back. "Actually, Kahlan is going to have a baby, and we were wanting to get married. And Kahlan was going to stay so she could have her baby." Savidlin and his wife Wesleyan would most likely be the ones to have Kahlan stay. Wesleyan had made a dress for Kahlan to wear as they got married.

Their friend smiled as he said, "That is wonderful. Let's go tell the others!" They followed him to the Mud People's village, and everyone was super glad to see them. Everyone exclaimed over Sonya, who looked humbled by all the attention.

They got a banquet under way. It was lots of fun. Richard was elected to hold onto Sonya, Cara was trying to assess everyone, and everyone was fawning over Kahlan. He was explaining things to her about what was going on and who everyone was. He loved Sonya and couldn't wait to give her a sibling. She was bright and smart and full of questions.

Zedd, in between wolfing down whatever food was put in front of him, was watching everyone like a hawk. He was also watching Richard's conversation with Sonya. He was _always _watching Sonya, he was trying to figure out if she was going to do anything special. He liked Sonya, but he was very wary of her. They didn't know anything about her. Cara sidled up to him, and sat down next to him. Zedd looked at her as she joined him. "What's the matter, Cara?" He asked.

The blonde Mord'Sith replied, "I am not looking forward to leaving Sonya alone with Kahlan and all these people. We don't know anything about Sonya. What if she does something to Kahlan?" Cara hated being wary of her own daughter, whom she did love so much. She didn't know what to do or think, and it was tearing her apart.

Zedd took a huge bite of whatever was on his plate, he wasn't sure what. He wasn't sure what to tell Cara. He was usually so good at giving council. But he was fairly certain nothing was going to happen to Kahlan because of Sonya. They might not know much about Sonya or how she had come to be, but he did feel that Kahlan was safe. Sonya loved her parents very much. "Don't worry, Caram I am very certain that Kahlan is safe from Sonya. Sonya loves both of you very much, and the rest of us also. But I admire your tenacity." He finished.

They were interrupted by Berdine and Raina. They both relaxed as they came over. Berdine said, "Lord Rahl asked us to come and check on you, see if there was anything you required before we turned in for the evening." Berdine really wanted to take her girlfriend to bed. She was hoping that Zedd didn't require anything, she just wanted to relax.

Zedd shook his head, and replied, "I am fine, Berdine. You and Raina may retire if you wish." He watched the other woman walk away. Then he turned to Cara. "There is no threat to Richard or Kahlan here, why don't you go on to bed, too, Cara?" He said.

This was not received well, Cara did not like to be told to relax. "I'm fine, Wizard." She said, but her eyes were pretty droopy. She longed for sleep, she just wanted it to be her choice. She couldn't see any reason to refuse. "Fine, but I want to be called first if something happens to the Seeker or the Mother Confessor."

Zedd watched her go, and wondered what else was going to happen next. They couldn't afford any setbacks.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The next morning, Kahlan awoke with Richard's arm around her. She was glad to be in the village, and she was wondering how it was going to feel with Richard out there searching for the Stone of Tears while she stayed here. Zedd was insisting that Adie stay too, and help Kahlan look after Sonya. Kahlan was more inclined to think that Zedd was just trying to make sure that Adie was protected. Kahlan thought it was adorable. As she was wondering how to get up without disturbing Richard, he woke up. She smiled at him. "Good morning, Richard."

Richard smiled at her and gave her a kiss. Today was their big day. He had slept with her the night before and not gone with the tradition of not seeing your bride the night before the wedding. He knew he should be getting ready. He wanted to just lie here with Kahlan awhile longer, pretend that they were normal people, and they didn't have to go and do anything important. "Are you ready to be married, Kahlan Amnell?" He asked, as he looked into her eyes.

Brushing a strand of her long dark hair away from her face, she looked back into his. "I am ready, more ready than I have been for anything in my life." She replied. She brushed a lock of his long hair away from his face. "I can't believe this is happening, Richard. I am marrying the man I love today, and I am carrying his child. I am a very lucky woman." She said, and sighed happily.

He nodded. He could not believe it either. But he was glad. He thought he might have loved Kahlan as soon as he saw her. He could not imagine being with anyone else. He didn't want to be.

That's when Sonya came to wake them up. She entered the spirit house, where Richard and Kahlan had spent the night. Sonya was not alone, Cara was with her. "Mama, it's time to get ready for the wedding!" She said, as she toddled over to Kahlan.

Turning to smile at Sonya, Kahlan nodded. "Yes, it was, Sonya. I'm marrying Richard today." She said, as she pulled her daughter into her lap. She smoothed Sonya's brown hair. "You are going to be the most beautiful flower girl." Kahlan told her.

Cara was watching them. She still had feelings for Kahlan. She knew they weren't going to go away overnight. She was going to be Kahlan's maid of honor. She didn't know how she was going to make it through this. It was hard enough seeing them together. She didn't want to be in the wedding but she didn't want to let Kahlan down. There was nothing she wouldn't give Kahlan. That felt strange for her, since she was a Mord'Sith and she wasn't used to having feelings for people. Cara had had many lovers, male and female. That wasn't the same. That was just sex. She didn't look at it the same. That sex with Kahlan had been the best of her life. Cara didn't know how she was supposed to live without it. She knew that she was going to have to. Kahlan had made her choice. Cara just wanted Kahlan to be happy. If she was happy with Richard, then Cara was happy for her.

Sonya was still sitting with her mother, playing with Kahlan's long hair. She looked more like Kahlan every passing day. She was looking at Richard. "Are you going to be a good husband to my mother?" She asked Richard.

Setting his gray eyed gaze on her, Richard gave her a smile. "Of course I am, Sonya. You know I will. I love Kahlan very much, and you know that." Richard liked how smart and articulate Sonya was, even if they weren't sure how or why she was in this world. They didn't have to know why to love her. Richard didn't think Sonya was bad. She was too sweet of a little girl to be bad. Richard looked at Kahlan. She looked so happy. She was beautiful with radiance. Richard could not believe how beautiful she was. He was truly the luckiest man on the planet. He would never believe anything different. That she was happy just added to her beauty, made her glow. He knew she would look beautiful today. He would be married to Kahlan. It was actually happening. It still blew his mind. They loved each other so much. They could do this today. Get married. Richard was full of love for Kahlan. She was amazing. Best woman he'd ever known. Best woman he would _ever_ know. "We should really get ready. It will be happening soon."

Kahlan looked at him. "Yes, we should. After you get ready, you should talk to the Bird Man, make sure he is ready to marry us." She gave Richard a kiss, a deep kiss that caused Sonya to cry out, "ew!" Making them all laugh. Richard left the room, leaving them to it. Kahlan turned to Sonya. "Why don't you go and tell Berdine and Raina to help you get ready? Your mother and I can have some time to talk." Kahlan said, and Sonya ran from the room. Kahlan needed to go and talk to Wesleyan, so she could get ready. Kahlan wanted to talk to Cara first, though. "Cara, I want to make sure you're okay." She said. "I know this has got to be hard for you." She said, reaching out and touching Cara's arm.

Cara watched Kahlan touch her arm. She didn't really know what to say or how to answer Kahlan. She wished it was that simple. She looked away for a moment, trying to work up the courage to say what she was really feeling. She just wasn't sure she could. "Kahlan… I'm fine. You love Richard, this is what you want." She said, keeping her eyes averted from Kahlan. Cara could not look at her right now. She was trying not to get upset and cry. Cara didn't show emotion very often, and she was trying to hold it all in. Cara didn't want Kahlan to feel guilty for her choice to marry Richard. She just wanted Kahlan to be happy. "Kahlan, don't worry about me. I will be fine, I'm Mord'Sith."

That did nothing to allay Kahlan's concerns. She didn't want Cara to be in any kind of pain. She felt bad for Cara. She felt bad for what her two halves had done in Aydindril. Kahlan would never have done that to Cara otherwise. She still couldn't believe how powerful that magic had been, and that she had had no memory of it. That was the worst part. That all of that had happened and she didn't even remember it. Kahlan wished she could. She wished she could get that time back. "Cara, you don't have to lie." She told her, shaking her head, all her long dark hair shimmering around her shoulders. "You can tell me the truth." She didn't want Cara to think she had to lie. Plus, Kahlan was a Confessor. Not only that, but she was the _Mother_ Confessor. She knew how to tell when people were lying. She touched Cara's shoulder. "You can tell me if this is painful for you. You can sit out if you can't handle it."

Cara turned to look at Kahlan. "No, I have to be there for Richard. I can't be selfish." She replied, shaking her head sharply. "Kahlan, I want you to be happy. You have chosen Richard. You deserve to be happy." Cara replied. She ran her hand along her Agiels, stepping back so Kahlan wasn't touching her anymore. She felt strong. She felt like she would make it through this. Cara was Mord'Sith, she knew she could do this. She knew that she could see Kahlan get married.

Right about then was when Wesleyan came in with Kahlan's blue dress. She grinned at them both. "Are you ready, Kahlan? We have to get you ready for the wedding." She was grinning as she put the dress on a chair so Kahlan could start taking off her clothes to get ready. She said, "I hate to interrupt anything important." She looked between the two of them, looking at them hopefully. She thought Cara was very… different. All of them had been afraid of the Mord'Sith at first, but they had told the Mud People not to be afraid.

Kahlan grinned, and turned to her friend. "Yes, I am ready." She said, unable to keep from getting excited. She was going to marry Richard today. It was completely unbelievable. "Yes. Let's get me ready." She said, and Cara went to leave the room. "No, Cara… stay." She pleaded. "You're going to be my maid of honor, you have to stay." Kahlan said, giving her a pleading look. Cara held in her sigh and stayed put, hands on her Agiels. Kahlan started taking off her Confessor's dress. She had it off in no time, and was in her undergarments. She picked up the beautiful blue dress. She started to put it on, Wesleyan stepping forward to help. She got the dress over Kahlan's head and helped settle it into place, tying the sash around Kahlan's waist. The empire waist was the same blue color as the skirt, which flowed out from the sash. Kahlan grinned. The weather was beautiful, and she went barefoot. Wesleyan got a brush and began to run it through Kahlan's long locks.

When she was finished, it hung long and beautiful, soft waves falling. Kahlan smiled. "Oh, Wesleyan, I look beautiful." She said. She couldn't help but be happy. She got to be with Richard, forever. She felt like a brand new woman. "Cara, you have to wear a beautiful dress, too." She said, turning to look at Cara. She wanted today to go perfectly. It _was_ her wedding day, after all. She was so glad that this was finally happening.

Cara didn't want to say yes. She wanted to wear her Mord'Sith ensemble. She didn't want to put on a dress. She couldn't say no to Kahlan however. All she could do was say yes. "If you want me to I will." She said, trying to keep herself from rolling her eyes. She didn't want to disappoint Kahlan, even if she had to wear a dress. She made a face, though. "If I must." She knew it would make Sonya happy, too. She said, "Let's go pick one out, I am sure the ladies have one for me to borrow."

As they headed out of the spirit house to get something for her to wear, Kahlan moved around in her dress, getting used to how it felt. It was long, and dragged the floor. She was looking for a mirror to check herself out when Sonya came back in, wearing a blue dress that was somewhat close to her mother's. Her brown hair was swept up in ringlets. She was grinning. "Hi, Mama." Sonya said, as she hurried over to her mother. She had on a small pair of black flats. She was carrying a basket of flower petals. She looked really happy. "The decorations are really nice, Mama." Sonya pronounced. She crawled up into Kahlan's lap. "Mama, are you nervous about marrying Richard?" She asked. She was glad her mother was so happy. Although, she was wondering what was wrong with Cara. She could tell something was.

Kahlan gave Sonya a kiss on the cheek. She was so happy. She couldn't believe how things were going. "Yes, I am a little nervous, but I'm glad. I think I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him in the forest that day." She said, smiling happily. She didn't know how she had landed someone like Richard. Kahlan had never thought she'd get to marry someone who loved her and she loved back. Although, it was nice to have Sonya too, even if they still didn't know what she was capable of. "You're happy I'm marrying Richard, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, Mama. But…. you never wanted to marry Mommy?" She asked, lifting her wide eyes to Kahlan's. She was like any other child. She just wanted her parents together, even if she loved Richard fiercely. Sonya didn't know what she was put on the planet to do, but she knew that she was a blessing to her parents. She was glad she had been born.

Kahlan sighed and played with Sonya's brown hair. "Sonya, I know that you love both of us, I know that. But I don't want to marry your mother. I care about her, and I always will. But I love Richard. He is amazing. There is no one else like him. I never thought that I would end up with someone like him. I thought that I'd be alone until I needed to take a mate to continue the Confessor line." Kahlan took a deep breath. She wanted to say this right. "Sonya, I never wanted to hurt your mother. I don't remember what happened in Aydindril. I wish I did. I never knew how Cara felt about me. If I did I can't believe that I would have done that. Especially not so cruelly. Sonya, your mother and I will never be together like that. I'm sorry." Kahlan said.

That's when Wesleyan came back in with Cara, who was dressed in a blue dress that brushed the floor. She wasn't so sure she liked the empire waist, but she was glad that she could make Kahlan happy. Cara was almost happy herself at seeing how happy Sonya was. Cara knew Kahlan was happy. That wasn't a question. "It's time for the ceremony, Kahlan." She said, unable to keep from smiling at Sonya, who hopped off her mother's lap to join Cara. "You ready to be the flower girl?" She asked Sonya. Cara had never imagined that her feelings for Kahlan would result in a baby. She didn't know yet if she trusted Sonya like she should. She just hoped she'd be able to eventually.

Kahlan stood at the back of all the seated people, her heart pounding. Her long hair fell all around her. She met Richard's gray eyes and she felt like she was in the presence of the best man she'd ever known. She was so glad that this was happening. She let out a deep breath and started down the aisle. Kahlan couldn't imagine being happier. This was going to be completely amazing. She had to watch her steps, she didn't want to fall down. Her heart was pounding. She kept her eyes on Richard as she walked across the grass. Then before she knew it, she was standing with Richard at the arch, and the Bird Man was starting the ceremony. She could feel happy tears drifting out of her eyes. She could hardly focus on what the Bird Man was saying. She held onto Richard's hand and looked into his eyes. He was so beautiful and she cared about him so much. Kahlan smiled at him through her tears. The Bird Man asked her if she took Richard Cypher. Kahlan smiled and stroked his face, her fingers running through his beard. "I do." She said, her voice chiming loud out over the crowd.

While they were joining their lives, Nicci was waking up in a new body. She had long blonde hair and a very svelte figure. She didn't know what had brought her back but she was glad. She was surrounded by her Sisters of the Dark. Nicci was going to get Richard's han if it was the last thing she did. Again. She wasn't going to forget what Zeddicus Z'ul Zorander had done to her. She wouldn't forget Richard not giving in to her demands. This was going to end up in her favor, no matter what she had to do. She was also going to make sure that Darken Rahl stayed in the underworld. He did not deserve to be alive again. Nicci thought he was useless. He had lost to Richard, and he wasn't worth the time anymore. Nicci thanked her sisters, and went to go and think by herself. Nicci was wondering how she was going to make sure that she won against Richard and the Mother Confessor. She was going to split them up and ruin his mission, no matter what she had to do.


End file.
